Crush
by BlueberryGoneRed
Summary: After losing his parents in a car accident, Stiles has been rebelling against the system. When he is sent to a halfway house, Stiles decides to keep out of trouble long enough to graduate high school. He soon discovers a supernatural secret about his crush, Derek Hale, which threatens Stiles' attempts to keep himself clean.
1. I Want You

Author Notes: This is an alternate universe story inspired by the characters of Teen Wolf. It is based on a story I wrote for another TV series that I'm adapting for this category. The primary relationship is Stiles/Derek and the story also includes male/female pairings. Please review! Your words let me know that there are real people out there seeing what I'm posting.

 **1: "I want you..."**

"...I really, really want you."

Derek smiled and I licked my lips with anticipation. His sexy dark eyes stared deeply into mine and I couldn't help glancing down at his washboard abs. He leaned in to kiss me and I noticed the glint of his teeth in the moonlight. I swore his canines were long and sharp, like an animal. I let him take my lips with his.

He tasted like metal and wood. I wanted to ask him why, but I was too busy kissing him. He was so hot that I could hardly keep it in my pants. He pushed me against the stone wall of the drainage tunnel underneath the city where we stood, and I let him search my mouth with his tongue.

I felt something sharp against my bottom lip. I realized it was Derek's teeth. He hadn't drawn blood yet, but something told me he wanted to.

Derek suddenly pulled back and I saw that his eyes were different. Their usual dark color had faded into an almost transparent blue. It made him appear like a dangerous predator instead of the handsome, athletic high school student I was totally crushing on.

"Stiles," he whispered, his voice thick as it echoed through my ears.

I was slipping into a trance-like state, just staring breathlessly into Derek's icy gaze. He lingered within an inch of my lips. I could not feel his hot breath on my cheek.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pressed me firmly against the wall. I waited anxiously for him to make a move, but he just stared at me until I couldn't take it, anymore. I tried to move out of his grip, but he grabbed me again and shoved me against the wall once more. He put his lips to my ear and growled, "I'm going to find you. I'm going to _fuck_ you. You're going to enjoy it. Then, I'm going to fuck you, again."

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?"

My eyes shot open and I realized I was only dreaming. I glanced at the clock and noted that I had a few minutes before the alarm would go off. I could hear Malia screaming her head off from the hallway.

"HURRY UP! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! RILEY, HURRY UP!"

I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. I thought about making my bed. Peter Hale, the director of the halfway house, would threaten to burn me alive if I didn't. My eyes drifted around the room and I sighed to myself with frustration.

My name is Stiles, and I'm eighteen-years-old. Seven years ago, I lost my family in a car accident. Dad made me stay with some friends while he took Mom out on a date night. They never made it home.

I've been in and out of trouble ever since. Foster homes, traveling with runaways, falling in with the wrong crowds out of boredom and a lack of a sense of purpose. I finally got caught during a police raid and I was convicted on a minor drug offense. The judge took it easy on me and sent me to a type of halfway house that works with school counselors to essentially get kids to at least finish high school and head out on the right path. I came here two weeks, ago. I met Peter Hale, then he introduced me to his eighteen-year-old nephew, Derek.

The attraction was instant, at least for me. Derek was polite to me, but I could tell he ran with a more privileged crowd when I saw him at school the next day. I had always known I was gay, and there were some guys that were easy to spot, but with Derek, I just couldn't tell. I tended to swing both ways, and I wondered if Derek were one of those, too. He didn't have a girlfriend, but he flirted with girls in the hallway. I would've assumed he was a straight shooter, but then I caught him checking out some guys as well, and I couldn't help noticing that his friend, Liam Dunbar, seemed exceptionally attentive.

Derek's preferences didn't really matter to me. What mattered was that, since the night after I met him, I kept having dreams about him being a werewolf. I had a few wet dreams about him and it was getting ridiculous trying to explain to Peter why I washed my sheets so much. I started telling him I had a problem with night sweats just so he'd stop bitching about it.

Ever since I met Derek, I can't stop feeling like there's more to him than what meets the eye.

"RILEY! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! RILEY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Malia screamed as she pounded on the bathroom door from the hallway.

I broke out of my thoughts and stood up to get dressed. I probably should've closed the door with Malia standing right outside, but I didn't. I couldn't care less if she were staring at me. Most people did because I had some scar tissue on my upper back and shoulders where I had gone through a plate glass window during a fight with some boof troops.

"Riley, come on!" Malia's voice was starting to wear down from overuse.

I turned my head to one side and caught her staring at me from the hallway. I finished putting on some clothes and came out like I hadn't noticed she was there. I nodded at her as I went by. She shouted at me angrily, "Don't tell me you have to use the bathroom, too!"

"I'll just pee outside," I answered sarcastically, bounding down the stairs two at a time.

I glanced into the living room to the right of the bottom of the stairs and I saw Ethan and Aiden sitting on the couch watching TV. The twins were partners in a string of robberies. They happened to rob a judge, which made them both think they had somehow beaten the system by not going straight to prison. Peter took them in as his first two delinquents after he bought the place, so Ethan and Aiden felt like they had superiority in the house.

I made my way to the kitchen, where I was completely blindsided by a shot to the back of the head. I fell to my knees and Nick came around to block me from moving out of the way. His best friend and fellow pot dealer, Husky, came up and took a shot to my stomach.

I fell to one side and they both laughed at me, then they took off before anyone saw them. I cursed myself for not anticipating an attack from them sooner. They were always taking shots at me when I least expected it, and most of the time, they connected.

Justin came into the kitchen and rushed over to me when he saw me on the floor. He was a sweet kid who had taken the fall for his friends during a robbery gone bad. He was probably the most innocent offender I had ever met.

"Are you alright, Stiles?" he asked as he struggled to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I grumbled, still angry that Nick and Husky got the best of me.

"You should tell Mr. Hale what happened. He'll make sure it doesn't happen, again," Justin told me assuredly.

Justin meant well, but he wasn't smart. I said to make him feel better, "I'll tell him, later. We've got to get to school."

Nodding with satisfaction, Justin followed me outside. The high school was only a few blocks from the halfway house, which was nice since we didn't have cars, but it was also shitty because everyone knew where you were coming from. It wasn't like I really planned to hide who I was, but I'd rather tell people myself instead of walking into my first day of school with everyone staring at me.

"Hey, Stiles, could you come and get me after third hour?" Justin asked while we walked.

He was bouncing around and running in short spurts like he was on a sugar high. Justin always acted this way. I had the sneaking suspicion he had attention deficit disorder, but he hadn't been diagnosed. It would explain his lack of impulse control and his inability to sit still for more than half a second. I nodded to answer him, then I added, "Are P.J. and Mace grabbing you after third hour and putting your head in the toilet again?"

P.J. and Mace were the school bullies. Technically, Mace was the bully because he was huge and a bulldozer when he was running, but P.J. was the instigator who talked a big talk and helped Mace to impress upon the weaker students that there were no free rides for those who weren't genetically gifted in some way. P.J. and Mace answered to Barry, the model student who was loved by adults even as he bargained illegally with his fellow students on the down low.

"No...they're putting me in the dumpster, now," Justin confessed.

I let out a heavy sigh and told him, "You have to stand up to these guys, Justin. Don't just tell on them. Fight back and they'll stop picking on you all the time."

Justin frowned and replied, "I don't want to fight them. Besides, if I can keep hiding from them for six more months, I will graduate and I will not see them, again."

"You're missing the point, Justin. You might be able to get away from P.J. and Mace after graduation, but then you'll go out into the world and find other guys that are the same way, and they may not be as easy to hide from," I explained.

Justin pondered my words like he hadn't thought of that, then he said, "Well, I do not need to worry, anymore. Someone is helping me to stop them."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"He does not want me to say," Justin replied.

"So it's a _he_?" I asked, and Justin sheepishly covered his mouth.

"Look, whoever it is, make sure he's trying to help you and he's not going to get you into more trouble. If he's asking you to pick fights with those guys, he's obviously not helping," I warned.

Justin nodded, then he asked, "Why won't _you_ help me?"

"If I help you, I'll end up fighting those guys, and then I'll end up in jail.

"Oh. Right," Justin said.

We walked up to the school and parted ways. Justin headed off to his first class, while I went inside to get to my locker. I kept my head down as I passed the students, finding it easier not to linger and make friends with anyone because they always ended up asking questions about what I had done and what it was like in jail and all of that shit that I really didn't want to get into..

I stopped at my locker and Evelyn cautiously crept up on me like a lioness to a gazelle. Evie was probably worse news than I was, but she was smart enough to cover her tracks so she had never landed herself in jail. She wore leather pants and busty shirts and about three layers of makeup that made her look more like a twenty-five-year-old than a teenager, and I knew as soon as I met her on my first day that she had it bad for me. My theory was confirmed when she squeezed my crotch ten minutes into my first day and told me, "Nice package. Want me to gift wrap it for you?"

Evelyn leaned against the locker next to me and stared at me seductively. I ignored her and focused on shoving my books into my locker like I had barely registered she was there. She was hot and all, but for the most part, I wanted nothing to do with her because she was always running errands for Barry, which meant the potential for more trouble.

"What's with all the organizing? You suddenly take an interest in school, Stiles?" she taunted me.

I scoffed and replied passively, "There's nothing wrong with making room so I can actually close my locker."

She huffed at me for not paying more attention to her, then she leaned in more closely and asked in a sweet voice, "What do you want, Stiles? You want me to be cute like your little girlfriend, Lydia?"

I slammed my locker door with enough force to startle Evelyn and she took a step back. I glared at her as I stated, "Lydia is _NOT_ my girlfriend."

Evie smiled and turned to leave. She said as she walked away, "Fine, no more talk about Lydia."

As soon as she was gone, I made my way to class. I didn't know why I was so mad. Lyida was the one who showed me around my first day and who insisted on keeping track of my well-being even though I told her it didn't matter. She was good to me, which as probably why I didn't have the heart to tell her to fuck off.

I walked into the classroom and my eyes drifted to three seats in the front corner of the room where Derek, Liam and Cameron sat. They were already deep in conversation when I entered, so my presence made them all turn to look at me like I had rudely interrupted.

Derek's blaming gaze eased up almost immediately and he cocked his head to one side like he was analyzing my expression. His dark eyes were a shade darker today, if that were even possible. I looked away from him and shrugged off the intensity of just being near him as I walked to the back of the room and took my seat. The guys went back to their conversation, but Derek kept glancing back at me from time to time, which was both irritating and kind of exciting.

Lydia popped in a few minutes, later. She was always clutching a couple of books in her arms.

"Hi, Stiles," she beamed at me.

"Hey, Lydia," I nodded at her.

I added when she came to stand by my desk, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" she smiled.

"I'm tired and I'd like to be done with this class," I told her.

"That's too bad because it hasn't started, yet," Lydia replied.

I changed the subject and asked, "What should I expect for next hour?"

She opened the top book in her hands and pulled out some notes, then she held them out for me and explained, "There's a quiz in Spanish, but it's really easy, as long as you follow my notes."

I frowned at her and said, "Lydia, I told you, you don't have to take notes for me."

"Oh," she flushed and took them back.

I could tell she was hurt, so I reached for the notes and countered, "Let me have them. I'll check them out before class and hopefully I'll get a passing grade."

Lydia's face lit up and she handed the notes back to me. I gave them a quick glance and told her, "Thank you, I appreciate the effort."

"No problem. Hey, do you-" Lydia started.

"MOVE!" Kate Argent interrupted from behind Lydia.

She turned around and Kate gave her the death glare. Lydia moved out of the way and said, "Excuse _you_ , Kate."

It was well known that Kate was head bitch. She was blonde, beautiful, athletic and temperamental. As far as I was concerned, she was the only thing the devil was worried about taking on when her time was up.

Kate passed by and I caught a whiff of her, which smelled like a mix of dirt and that just-had-sex scent. I muttered under my breath, "Bitch."

She was on me faster than I deemed possible. She scratched her nails against my desk and asked me through clenched teeth, "What did you say?"

I smiled mockingly and told her, "I said you're a bitch."

Lydia wrinkled her nose at me. Cameron and Liam snickered from the other side of the room and Kate glared at them, then she looked back at me and opened her mouth to retaliate. Mrs. Chan walked in and everyone instantly shut up.

"Is there a problem, Miss Argent?" Mrs. Chan said in her oddly high pitched voice as she folded her arms and pointed her chin in our direction.

Kate made a quick fake smile and replied, "No problem, Mrs. Chan."

"Then take your seat," Mrs. Chan ordered, and Kate reluctantly stepped away from me.

I glanced at Derek and he gave me a half-smile before he took his seat. I couldn't tell if it were a half-smile of approval that I stood up to Kate or if he thought I was a complete dumbass for making the remark.

I looked back down at my desk and I noticed that the wood was warped and curled where Kate had clawed it with her fingernails. Warping the wood would've taken a lot of strength and pressure, and I was pretty sure Kate couldn't pull off that kind of destruction so easily. I figured there was a logical explanation, because there was no way a girl's fingernails could have that kind of strength.

Right?

:-:

Lydia's notes were helpful for Spanish class. I did actually pass the quiz. I went to find Justin after third hour and I caught sight of him a few feet from his classroom flanked by P.J. and Mace. P.J. was obviously taunting Justin. They stopped when I came close. P.J. gave me a mock-smile and stated calmly, "Hello, Stilinski."

I hated that he talked to me like we were friends, yet his eyes told me that he thought of me as nothing more than an insect that he needed just the right moment to squash. I asked him sternly, "Are you and Mace messing with Justin, again?"

"Of course not! We were just talking as friends," P.J. explained easily.

"Oh! I've never heard that one before so I'll believe it for sure," I said sarcastically, encouraging P.J. to get angry.

Mace flexed his muscles and growled at me. I didn't even bother looking at him. P.J. told me more strictly, "This isn't your fight, Stilinski! Go on and keep yourself out of trouble, drug dealer!"

I gave him no satisfaction for his attempted stab at my character. Instead, I just made a cocky smile and replied, "I think I'll just stay right here."

P.J. suddenly shoved me and I fell back a few steps. I meant to catch myself, but I hit something as strong as the wall. When I realized I was in the middle of the hallway and nowhere near the wall, I steadied myself and whirled around to face what I had collided with.

It was Derek.

He made his analytical gaze again, like he was thinking a million things about me but he wasn't sure which one to say aloud. I took a couple of steps back, temporarily stunned, and Derek shifted his focus behind me as he said quietly, "Come here, Justin."

Justin rushed past me and stopped at attention in front of Derek with the obedience of a soldier being called by his superior. Derek said something to him in a low tone and Justin took off down the hallway without looking back. I started after Justin, but Derek put his hand out to stop me. I rushed into his palm, fully expecting to push against it, but my strength seemed like nothing compared to Derek's.

I stepped back and gave Derek a confused expression. He didn't explain but focused his intent on P.J. and Mace, telling them deliberately, "If I catch you two putting Justin in the dumpster, I'll put you both in a place where they won't find you for a long, long time."

I looked back at P.J. and Mace. They both seemed to be backing down. P.J. said quietly, "We won't, Derek. No more dumpster dives."

Derek turned to leave and I followed him just to get away from the situation. I glanced back over my shoulder at P.J. and I noticed that he had a vengeful expression on his face, but he wasn't looking at Derek.

He was focusing squarely on _me_.

:-:

I made sure Justin got back to the halfway house after school, then I took a long walk around town because I needed time to think.

Sometimes, I wished that I could have my old life back so I could frequent the places that felt familiar. These places were what most would consider the "shady" parts of the city, like the homeless sections or the bars owned by hard people. I was curious about their stories. I liked to know how people lived and why they did what they did. I liked trying to figure them out.

Night was coming fast and I decided to cut through the forest just outside of town to get back to the halfway house. I knew Peter would be pissed that I was getting home late. I was trying to think of a good lie to tell him when I heard distant moaning coming from somewhere in the forest and I froze.

I listened intently as the moaning continued. At first, I thought it might be an injured animal, but as I listened more closely, I could hear the moans being followed by stiff grunts, and I knew it had to be a couple having sex.

Shit.

I crept as quietly as I could through the trees. It was getting harder to see with the sun going down, but there was still enough light for me to make out who it was if I happened to find them. I went around another set of trees and I saw a clearing ahead of me. Just as I thought, there really was a couple having sex. I couldn't really make out their faces. The girl was on all fours while the guy was coming in from behind her.

Curiosity got the best of me and I quietly made my way closer to them. I noticed as I came near that the amount of force the couple were using on each other was more than a little kinky. It was downright destructive, but they both appeared to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. The guy would pound into the girl for a while, then she would buck him off of her and move away so he would go after her and grab her by the hips to pull her back to him, then he would give her some more until she bucked him off, again.

I couldn't tell why the girl kept bucking the guy off. It seemed more like they were engaging in some kind of a mating ritual rather than just having bizarre sex.

I hadn't realized I was still creeping closer until I could see the faces of the couple. I was focused on the girl first, and I finally realized that it was none other than Kate Argent. I grinned when I imagined how mad she would be that I saw her. I looked up at the guy, and my whole face fell.

Derek Hale.

His face was distorted and I didn't know why. I turned my head to one side and I realized that he had his mouth open and I could see that his canines were sharp, just like in my dream. Also like in my dream, his eyes were no longer dark, but they were the transparent blue of a predator. There was something red dripping from his mouth, and I knew it was blood even before I had time to register it.

Kate lifted her head and I could see that she also had a set of sharp teeth. Her eyes were glowing blue and she looked like a different kind of predator than Derek. There was something more sinister about her. I looked back up at Derek, and I realized he was looking right at _me_.

I jerked backwards and stumbled over a fallen tree limb. I dropped my backpack where it was and took off back through the trees. I ran as fast as I could, thinking that Derek was going to catch up to me at any moment, but he never did. I rushed through the door of the halfway house, getting odd looks from Ethan, Aiden and Malia as I hurried upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

My room was totally dark. I flipped on the switch and Derek was already standing before me, completely naked and looking at me with a stoic expression. He seemed to have materialized in my room because he didn't even look like he had broken a sweat.

I opened my mouth to cry out, but Derek was all over me before I could make a sound. He put his hand firmly over my mouth and his body was so strongly pressed against mine, I struggled to breathe between him and the door. He locked eyes with me and answered me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, "I am a werewolf. Kate is a werewolf. She's the leader of her pack and I'm the leader of mine. I fuck her from time to time. It's important that I do it or she'll come after me and kill me to take my pack. She doesn't know that I really want to fuck _you_. Nobody knows that I really want to fuck you. If you tell anyone what I just said or what you saw, I will eat your tongue and I will watch you choke to death on the blood that comes out of where it used to be. Are we clear?"

I nodded quickly. Derek didn't remove his hand over my mouth, but kissed the back of his hand as if he were touching my lips, then he whispered thickly to me, "We'll talk about this, later."

"Stiles?" I heard Peter ask through the door.

I closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them once more, Derek was gone. Peter called through the door once again, "Stiles? You there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm uh...I'm home. I just took a walk," I said, looking down to see that my hands were shaking.


	2. Hold Still, Stiles

2: "Hold still, Stiles..."

" _...I just want to play with you."_

 _Derek reached for me, but I pulled away from him. A part of me wanted to be touched by him, but my instincts were telling me he was a werewolf; a killer._

" _Come to me. I won't hurt you," Derek held his hand out for me._

 _I took a step forward, but my instincts jerked me violently back. Derek chuckled and moved toward me, closing the gap between us and forcing my instincts to go into overdrive._

" _I'll eat your tongue..." the threat Derek made last night echoed through my head._

" _Fuck," I breathed, feeling my cock start to throb._

 _Derek pressed his lips to mine. His warning continued to echo in my mind as he reached down and pressed his palm firmly against the crotch of my jeans. A deep growl escaped the back of his throat, and I wondered what stimulated him more: my erection, or my instinct to run from him._

 _Without warning, Derek squeezed my crotch hard. I opened my mouth to cry out, but his lips were still against mine. My tongue moved forward and he grabbed it between his teeth. I felt his canines pierce my tongue and blood rushed out of it into both of our mouths._

 _My blood tasted like metal. It filled my mouth and poured into Derek's as he drank my blood down and groaned with intense pleasure. There was so much blood, I was afraid I would start choking on it, just like Derek had warned me last night._

" _I'll eat your tongue..." his threat echoed once more._

 _Something told me he would do it._

My eyes shot open. I was lying on my side, and it took me a second to realize that I wasn't facing the familiar things in my room.

"Malia? What the hell are you doing in here?" I sat up, seeing her crouched form on the floor next to my bed.

She looked up at me with her wild little eyes and said, "I'm hiding from the monster."

I ran my hand over my face and made a heavy sigh. When I first came to the halfway house, I saw Malia and I thought she looked normal enough. I had learned that she was more feral than domesticated. Justin told me that her parents were crack addicts and had subjected her to years of torture and ritual abuse before she turned to crime to get away from them and ended up here. I kept my distance from Malia to avoid causing her more damage, but it wasn't easy when the other guys treated her fucked up conditioning as a means to play games with her when they were bored.

"Malia, I already told you that the noise you hear at night wasn't the sound of monsters. It's just Ethan rubbing one out for himself on the other side of the wall," I explained.

Shaking her head, Malia informed me, "No, I _saw_ the monster this time."

I asked her more seriously, "Did one of the guys come into your room and whip their dick out?"

She shook her head and clarified, "No, it wasn't like that. It was a monster with sharp teeth and he looked like Derek."

My eyes widened with surprise and she continued, "It wasn't Derek, though. I've seen him and he's good, but this monster was evil and his eyes glowed blue and he told me to come to your room and hide so that I would be safe."

I couldn't understand why Derek would want to freak Malia out and send her to my room. Since I had no answers, I just tried to work on Malia, "You've got to go back to your room, sweetie. If Peter sees you in here, he'll get the wrong idea."

She started climbing into bed with me anyway, pleading with me, "Please, Stiles, please don't make me go back to my room! The monster might still be out there and Derek said I would only be safe with you!"

I grumbled in protest, but Malia was already snuggled firmly by my side. I settled in next to her and put my blanket over us.

"Just don't tell anyone about this, alright? If you do, I might get kicked out of here," I told her.

I knew she'd blab to everyone that she spent the night with me if I didn't give her a really good reason to keep her mouth shut. She nodded and closed her eyes to sleep, but I was already wide awake, so I played idly with her soft hair and stared at the ceiling.

I took great pains to be alone, but I couldn't help liking the feeling of a warm body lying next to me. Malia smelled good, too. As she struggled in her sleep and I whispered to her to calm her down, I became more and more curious as to why Derek would want to scare her.

Unless that wasn't the plan.

I started going over scenarios in my mind. Maybe he was wandering around in werewolf form, and Malia woke up and saw him. Or maybe he was coming back to talk to me and ran into her in the hallway so he just made up something to chase her off and he left as well.

Or maybe this was a test. Maybe Derek wondered if I could resist the temptation of a frightened woman climbing into my bed. He probably knew that I swung both ways.

If that was his plan, he didn't know me as well as he thought. I might be prone to mistakes, but I had enough sense not to take advantage of Malia. It could be that Derek just wanted to test my loyalty to him after he confessed that he wanted me last night, but no matter what his intentions were, I wasn't going to stick it to him by sticking it in Malia.

:-:

Malia woke up to the alarm and I sent her out before everyone else got up so no one saw her leave my room. She was waiting for me in the kitchen with Justin and we ate breakfast, together. Nick came in and flicked the back of Justin's ears, then grabbed the cereal box and left.

As we walked to school, Malia followed me like my own shadow. Justin bounced around and jumped off of things and screamed at the cars going by like a crazy person, but I ignored him because I was still trying to figure out what Derek was up to.

We got into the school building and Justin took off running down the hallway towards his locker. Malia continued to follow me all the way to mine. We passed Derek at his locker along the way, and Malia looked up for the first time since breakfast. Derek watched us without saying a word, like he found our pairing intriguing but nothing more specific than that.

I opened my locker and shuffled through it, telling Malia, "You should get to class."

"But what if the monster comes?" Malia said loud enough for Derek to overhear.

I scoffed and replied, "The monster would never come here, Malia."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Because _NO ONE_ ever willingly goes to high school. It blows and it always smells like puke and old gym socks," I told her.

She breathed an airy laugh and I told her, "Get to class or we'll both be in trouble."

Malia started to leave but stopped short. She chewed her nails and glanced around like she wasn't sure which way she should go.

I pointed past her and explained, "It's down that hallway in room 83. You've been there before. You know the way."

She nodded and slowly made her way to class. When she was out of sight, I turned back to my locker and found Derek standing beside it with his arms folded. I gave him an unimpressed look and asked, "So what's the deal with you freaking Malia out last night?"

"I believe I freaked _you_ out as well, peeping Stiles," Derek pointed out dryly.

"I wasn't peeping. I was minding my own beeswax and walking through the forest when I stumbled upon a scene out of a hard core supernatural porn film, that's all," I retorted.

He lifted his brow with mock surprise and replied sarcastically, "Oh, right, 'cause that happens to everyone from time to time."

"You wouldn't know if it did because you don't know everyone," I refused to let him out-mock me.

"Well, sounds like you're a little disturbed by our conversation last night," Derek made it sound like we had simply had a debate about the differences between chicken and beef.

"I'm not _disturbed_ about what you said to me, I'm mad because you practically traumatized Malia for no good reason," I stated.

"I needed her to think you were a trustworthy person," Derek said, still making it sound like his actions had no basis for argument.

"You could have just asked me to talk to her or hang out with her or something! Now she thinks there are monsters in our house!" I argued.

He frowned at me and explained, "I needed her to trust you more immediately. I think P.J. is trying to use her and I want her to tell you what he's after."

That caught me by surprise. I asked after a pause for consideration, "Well, why couldn't you just get her to tell you?"

Derek shook his head and replied, "I have a bit of a problem with girls."

"What? Do you flip out on them? Do you let them paint your nails or something? Do you think they can't resist your charms?" I joked.

He gave me a stern expression and said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh my God! You _do_ let them paint your nails!" I shouted.

Derek let out a frustrated growl and told me, "I can't have Kate getting jealous. She has a habit of torturing those she thinks are taking my attention away from her."

I gave Derek a look of disbelief and said, "You have got to be messing with me. There's no way Kate is that medieval."

Derek half-smiled and replied, "I knew you wouldn't understand."

I slammed my locker shut and told him, "You must be one of those guys who says it's all your not-really-but-kind-of a girlfriend's fault you can't play the field."

"I don't need to play the field," he stated.

"Why? Because you get enough from Kate?" I countered dryly.

"She isn't my _enough_ ," Derek smiled a little like he was thinking of an inside joke..

I stopped and turned to face him. He seemed amused with himself but not willing to share what he was thinking of.

"Anyway, I've got to get to class," I told him.

"See you, later," Derek turned on his heel and walked away, leaving me wondering what the hell he was smiling about.

:-:

Derek seemed to have a way of making his motives totally unclear to me, and I spent most of the day wondering why he would want me to know what he meant by Kate not being enough for him. It sounded like he was seeing more than just Kate. This disturbed me more than I cared to admit. When it came time for our next class together, where I would see Lydia for the first time all day, I was deep in thought and filled with questions.

I walked into class and looked right over at Lydia's seat, fully expecting her to be there to give me her warm smile.

She was at her seat, but she didn't look up and smile at me. Instead, she was talking to Kate Argent in the seat ahead of her, and it looked like the conversation was not a pleasant one.

I noticed almost right away that something was up with Lydia. She looked sad and tired and she was wearing a giant blue knit sweater that was way too big for her and covered her arms entirely. It was like, eighty degrees outside.

I took my seat and focused on digging through my bag while Kate and Lydia talked just across from me. Kate asked in a tone dripping with contempt, "What did you say to him, Lydia?"

"Nothing, Kate!," Lydia answered seriously.

Kate remained ominously calm, asking, "Then why did he go to your locker last hour?"

"He was just asking to borrow notes for the quiz in Science. I gave it to him and he said thanks and I said bye," Lydia strained not to yell.

I gave Kate a sideways glance. She was obviously unconvinced by Lydia's story. Derek, Cameron and Liam walked in at that moment. I thought Kate would leave Lydia alone, but she persisted, asking, "Why did he blow me off after he talked to you, then?"

"I don't know!" Lydia argued.

Cameron and Liam took their seats. Derek remained standing and looked deliberately at Kate. She didn't return his hard stare, but her attitude shifted away from Lydia and she looked directly at me, asking, "Do you mind?"

I didn't skip a beat, but answered quickly, "Yes, I do mind. I want to talk to Lydia but I'm waiting for you to shut your mouth and move your ass."

Kate glared at me, but got up anyway. She tugged at Lydia's sweater and mentioned snidely before taking her assigned seat, "Nice look."

Lydia clenched her jaw and looked away.

Kate groaned and shifted loudly in her seat. Lydia started to look at Kate, but I brought her attention back by saying, "I think your sweater is nice. It looks soft, too."

Lydia's expression brightened as she said, "Thank you."

"Could I feel it?" Derek asked.

We both looked up and saw him standing there like he had been right next to us the whole time. He reached out for Lydia's sweater and touched the arm of it. She smiled and said, "This is my favorite one."

Kate shot up in her seat so fast, her desk flipped over and crashed violently against the floor. She shouted angrily as she stormed out of the classroom, "You are all a bunch of fucking morons!"

Lydia clenched her jaw, again. She looked like she wanted to scream, but Cameron nodded at her and said, "Don't let Kate get you down, Lydia."

Liam also added, "Yeah, she's just trying to be annoying."

Lydia smiled and Derek let go of her sweater to go back to his seat. Mrs. Chan came in moments, later. It was no surprised that Kate never came back. I was glad, because Lydia looked happier without her.

:-:

On our next break, I looked for Derek and found him outside by himself, leaning against the school like a cool kid straight out of the movies. I walked over to him and stated, "I need you to do something for me."

"Do I look like I do favors for people?" Derek lifted a brow.

"Consider it a favorable return for what I'm doing for you with Malia," I told him.

He half-smiled at me and asked, "Well, what is the favor?"

"Find the person who's beating on Lydia and kill them," I said point blank.

Derek nodded and replied sarcastically, "That shouldn't be too difficult."

I told him seriously, "I'm not kidding, Derek. Lydia doesn't deserve it. I know that sweater she was wearing was hiding bruises and if you don't kill the person responsible, I will."

Derek locked eyes with me and said, "You have a strange attachment to that girl."

I looked away and replied, "It's not right."

"Most things aren't," Derek gazed at me knowingly.

I asked him deliberately, "Do you know who's responsible?"

Derek nodded and explained, "Lydia's mother adopted a young girl from a violent family years, ago. Her name is Allison. She was being trained by her grandfather to kill people, or at least that's what the official record said. Only my kind knew that her grandfather was training her to kill werewolves. Anyway, the girl had some kind of breakdown. She couldn't handle what her grandfather told her about supernaturals roaming around posing as humans. She hallucinates and lashes out. Lydia tends to be the one who gets the brunt of it."

I sighed with frustration and asked, "Well, I guess she doesn't deserve to die. Is there anything you can do to keep Lydia safe?"

"What do you want me to do? You want me to scare an unstable teenager by showing her that what her grandfather taught her is real?" Derek retorted.

"I just want her to stop hurting Lydia," I said.

Derek gave me a sideways glance and asked teasingly, "If I help you, what do I get in return?"

"I already told you, I'm doing stuff with Malia for you, so this is payback," I informed him.

Derek shook his head and countered, "Not good enough."

"Alright, fine. What do you want?" I opened my arms like I could handle anything.

"You know what I want," Derek told me thickly.

I let my arms drop. He was obviously referring to his desire to fuck me. I told him half-jokingly, "What if I say I'm not interested?"

Derek chuckled and I asked him, "What's so funny?"

He told me deliberately, "I just think it's cute that you think you have a choice in the matter."

I snorted and replied, "Oh, so I should just squeeze my cheeks together and brace myself because you're coming for my ass, huh? Are you going to violate my butt flower with your fuck-stem, Derek Hale?"

He didn't laugh.

I regrouped and told him seriously, "I need you to help me stop Lydia from getting hurt, alright? If you do that for me, I'll consider letting you do something with me."

"Maybe we should go over my plans for you before you you let me do something," Derek replied.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

:-:

I went home and spent time on homework before getting into bed. I waited for Malia for a while, but she never came into my room. I figured she was already asleep and I closed my eyes to drift off myself. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I was jerked awake by the sound of Derek's voice whispering, "Stiles."

I sat up and saw him standing at the side of my bed with Lydia in his arms. She was in a tank top and a pair of pink flannel pajama pants and I could make out the exposed deep bruises on her arms in the moonlight. I looked up at Derek and asked, "What are you doing?! I told you to stop her sister from hurting her, not to kidnap Lydia and bring her here!"

"She saw me, Stiles," Derek told me.

I knew well enough what Derek looked like in werewolf form. It didn't bother me, so I hadn't considered how it could traumatize someone who wasn't prepared for it. I swallowed hard and asked, "Is she alright?"

"I don't know," Derek answered, his voice distraught.


	3. Excuse Me, Sir

3 _: "Excuse me,Sir..."_

" _You can't sit here."_

 _I looked up and saw an older woman looming over me. She was wearing the ugliest purple dress I had ever seen, and her lipstick was about ten shades too bright for her face. I smiled and replied, "I'm waiting for someone."_

 _She frowned at me and argued, "Young man, this is a place for established guests."_

 _That was her way of telling me I looked like a rebel disguised as a gentleman and I needed to make my exit before I embarrassed myself._

 _I leaned into her and whispered, "I think I'll stay right where I am."_

 _She gasped and stormed off. I sat back in my seat and looked around the dining hall. There were a bunch of dressed up boring people everywhere and the silverware glittered so brightly it was hurting my eyes, but I didn't care about all of that. I was looking for Lydia._

" _You see her, yet?" Derek asked from behind me._

 _I turned around in my seat and found him standing across the table. He was also dressed up to fit the theme of Lydia's dream, but he looked far more dashing and acceptable to this crowd than I did._

" _I haven't seen her. Are you sure it was the right thing to do for us to enter her dreams?" I asked anxiously._

 _He locked eyes with me and stated, "There was no other choice."_

 _He was right. He explained to me before we both went to sleep that Lydia was so shocked by Derek's true appearance that she had passed out. I tried to wake her up, but she was out cold. This seemed to be the only way to reach her without startling her, again._

" _I feel like a jerk, though, going through her private dreams like this," I said._

 _Derek shrugged and replied, "It's not like she's having a sex dream."_

 _The room suddenly began to shift and fade around us. Everything blended together like I was passing by at high speed, even though I was still in the same place. When the shifting ended, I found myself sitting in a chair in Lydia's bedroom._

 _It was decorated with pink, but it looked remarkably refined as the pastels and the natural light complimented one another. Derek had disappeared and Lydia was sitting on the edge of her bed reading a heart shaped card and smiling to herself. She was dressed in a small white nightgown with straps around the shoulders and a length that stopped above her knees. I had never seen her quite so exposed before, and I couldn't help staring at her beautiful curves._

 _She suddenly looked up and caught me staring. I blushed crimson and quickly looked away. She asked me defensively, "Stiles? What are you doing in my room?"_

 _I tried to think of the best way to respond without making her confused or scaring her away._

" _I uh...I'm...here because I thought you needed a friend," I stammered._

 _She frowned and answered sadly, "Oh. I thought you came to make love to me."_

" _What?!" My eyes widened with surprise._

 _She turned her head to one side with confusion and explained, "That's what you always come for. Is something wrong?"_

 _I suddenly realized that Derek's mention of a sex dream had triggered an unintentional reaction in Lydia's subconscious, and her mind had taken the words very literally. Derek had warned me to play along with Lydia's dream no matter what the scenario to avoid collapsing her mental state, so I put on a more charming smile and replied, "Of course not, I was just wondering what you want me to do, first."_

 _Lydia gave me the warmest smile, and I suddenly felt like what I was doing was terribly wrong. She wanted an imaginary Stilinski to make love to her, one who was safe and customized to her needs and who could play a part in her personal enjoyment without the real Stiles ever knowing about it. She had no clue that I was the real Stiles. That meant I would be taking advantage of her, and I just couldn't do that._

 _The door burst open and Lydia and I both jumped to our feet. I was hoping it was Derek. Instead, the figure that appeared was a young woman with dark hair and haunting eyes. She was beautiful, but her facial features were set like stone as she narrowed her eyes at Lydia and asked, "What is the matter with you?"_

 _I felt a mix of anger and surprise. What the hell was going on?_

 _Lydia clutched the heart shaped card against her like it was a prized possession as she answered softly, "I don't know why you're mad, Allison. I did everything you asked of me."_

 _Allison. This was the older adopted sister that I had wanted Derek to frighten in the first place. Judging from her cold expression and the way she grabbed you without really touching you, it should have come as no surprise that this was the culprit. In fact, I wondered if Derek could've even scared someone like her when she looked so harsh._

" _No, you didn't! You cleaned my room and you did my laundry but you didn't put my clothes away! Mom said I have to put them away, didn't she?" Allison demanded answers she already knew._

 _Lydia stared back at Allison and argued, "I just forgot!"_

 _Allison scoffed and shook her head at Lydia. I knew that this was probably how waking life scenarios played out between Lydia and her older sister, and that made me angry. I remembered Derek's warning not to interfere and I struggled to stay out of it._

 _Allison looked down and noticed Lydia's heart shaped card. She grinned wickedly and snatched the card from Lydia like it was something that she needed to investigate._

" _No! Give it back, Allison!" Lydia fought for it, but Allison held it just out of reach._

" _What is it? A love letter? It better not be from that psycho, Stemansky, or whatever his name is! He's a murderer and everyone knows it and you shouldn't even be talking to him!" Allison shouted._

 _I wanted so badly to say something. Remember Derek's warning, remember Derek's warning._

" _Allison, give it back!" Lydia shrieked._

 _I knew what was going to happen, so I closed my eyes and pictured Derek, wishing he would show up already and we could get started on waking Lydia._

" _I want to read it, first. No use getting your heart broken if it's from someone who's professing their love insincerely," Allison said, and I opened my eyes._

 _Derek stepped through the doorway and I breathed a sigh of relief. Lydia couldn't see Derek because she was still trying to reach for the card. Allison opened it and read loudly, "Miss Lydia, Don't give up hope. You are more important to me than you know. Kate is wrong about you, she knows nothing of your worth. I've seen your worth. You are remarkable. With All Sincerity, Derek Hale."_

 _My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I remembered it was a dream and I turned to face Derek, expecting him to be shaking his head at the imaginary scene._

 _But he wasn't. He was looking away sheepishly._

 _I knew then that the scene we were witnessing was based on a real waking-life event. I looked back at Lydia and angry tears streamed down her face as she told Allison, "It's not what you think!"_

 _Allison responded with mockery, "Not what I think? I think you want to break off a piece of that Hale dick!"_

 _Lydia's face turned red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. While Allison was reveling in her triumph, Lydia suddenly ducked down and grabbed the heart shaped card from out of her grasp._

 _Allison grabbed Lydia by the arms and started pulling at her as she screamed, "You give me that fucking card! Give it to me!"_

 _Lydia refused to surrender the card, so Allison let her go and Lydia's own momentum from trying to pull away made her stumble backwards. She fell hard against her dresser but refused to cry out. Allison just laughed at her and stated, "You shouldn't be so eager to give it up to Derek Hale. I know the truth about him! Kate told me! He's a werewolf and he eats little sluts like you."_

" _Shut up, that's not true!" Lydia argued._

 _Allison tried to run at her, so Lydia ducked away and ran for the door._

 _I couldn't take it, anymore. I ran straight for Allison and blindsided her with a lacrosse tackle. She went down hard and her head hit a textbook on the floor, knocking her out cold._

 _I got up and turned to face Lydia, telling her quickly, "I'm sorry."_

 _But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Derek, who was slowly making his way towards her. He got down on one knee in front of her and asked deliberately, "Lydia, are you alright?"_

 _Her expression was blank. She stared at him like he was an alien as she repeated Allison's words, "You're a werewolf and you eat little sluts like me."_

 _Derek slowly shook his head and replied, "I would never do that to you."_

 _I could see a chemistry between Derek and Lydia that I never noticed, before. It wasn't romantic so much as it was a deep seated bond. It seemed chivalrous in nature, with Derek being the sworn protector and Lydia being the iron maiden who sometimes needed a shield to weather the storms._

" _Are you...a werewolf?" Lydia asked._

 _Derek kept his gaze with hers as he answered thickly, "Yes, I am."_

 _Lydia's bedroom started to twist and fade out like the dining room had. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and I started to fall forward._

I opened my eyes and realized I was back in my room and in my own bed. Lydia was in my arms, slowly stirring awake with Derek lying beside us doing the same. Lydia looked up at me and asked curiously, "Stiles? What are you doing in my room?"

"Uh..." I glanced at Derek.

He sat up so Lydia could see him and answered, "I brought you here."

"Here? Where is here?" she sat up and looked around frantically.

"It's just my room at the halfway house. Everything is alright, Lydia," I reassured her.

She looked at me and argued, "It's not alright! I'm supposed to be in _my_ house!"

Derek brought her attention back to him, asking her calmly, "Lydia, did you remember what I said to you in your dream just before you woke up?"

"What? How do you know I was dreaming about _you_?" Lydia countered.

I was thinking our efforts to explain were losing steam, but Derek locked eyes with her and stated boldly, "You already know the answer to that."

She swallowed hard and it took her several seconds to confess, "I think I've always known that there was something different about you, Derek Hale."

Lydia turned to me and asked, "Did you know what he was?"

"Yeah. Found out by accident, though," I admitted.

"Is that why I'm here?" Lydia asked.

I quickly explained, "Derek brought you here because he was afraid you were overwhelmed when you saw him in his true form and he thought I could help you."

Lydia took a moment to process everything, then she asked quietly, "Is Kate a werewolf, too?"

"Yes," was all Derek said.

Again, Lydia was quiet, then she asked softly, "Could I go home, now?"

I had the strong feeling she still wasn't okay with this, but Derek answered her anyway, "Sure, I'll take you home."

:-:

I was wired as soon as Derek and Lydia left. I didn't go back to sleep and I practically ran to school the next morning, much to Justin and Malia's dismay. I mostly ignored what was happening until I got to my first class with Lydia. I whizzed to my seat and waited impatiently for her to arrive, but it was Kate who walked in, first.

I groaned despite myself and Kate glared at me all the way to her seat. She took it quietly, but started noisily tapping her heel against the floor just to annoy me.

My efforts to ignore her were strongly being tested as the minutes passed and Lydia still hadn't appeared. Finally, she came in and I smiled brightly at her, but she didn't look my way as she quietly took her seat.

I opened my mouth to talk to Lydia, but Kate spoke first, "What's with the whole ghost look, Lydia? Are you trying to wake the dead?"

I stood up and whirled around to face Kate with an expression that made even her stop short. I yelled at her, "Why don't you just shut the fuck up, Kate?!"

She rushed me before I had the chance to react. We both hit the floor and she caught me with a right hook. Blood spurted from my mouth and I hadn't even processed the first hit when the second came and connected with my temple.

 _Damn, girl could hit._

"Stop!" Lydia shouted from somewhere in the room, but Kate ignored her.

Another hit connected with my face, but it felt more like a hard slap. I realized after the third hit of the same caliber that Kate was indeed bitch slapping me, and it actually hurt worse than the punches.

"Fuck!" I managed to shout, putting my arms up to shield my face.

She tried to pull my arms away to get to my face and I ended up accidentally brushing her chest. Her tits felt as muscular and as strong as a pro athlete's biceps.

She slapped me even harder for touching her boobs.

I tried to push up against her chest to get her off of me. It was like trying to push against a concrete wall.

Something moved out of the corner of my eye. This blur went over the top of me and pulled Kate off of me. I heard her collide with the wall and Derek stood above me. He leaned down to help me up, and I took his hand.

I glanced back at Kate and I saw that she was across the room. By the time Derek had pulled me to my feet, Kate was right next to us and attempting to rush me, again. Derek grabbed her and shoved her so forcefully against the wall, it cracked under the pressure. Lydia ran into my arms and I held her as we both watched Kate losing her shit while Derek held fast against her.

Kate turned her head to one side and her teeth started growing and sharpening. Her skin shimmered, then rippled, revealing a coat of fur underneath that was threatening to surface. Kate would close her eyes and open them to reveal bright blue eyes, then she would close them again and they would be normal when she opened them once more.

I could hear her bones cracking. I could hear her muscles and her tendons shredding. I could see her entire human form rippling like it was turning into water, and a beast underneath was furiously clawing its way to the surface.

I glanced at Derek just as he revealed his sharp canines. He pulled back the sleeve of Kate's shirt and bit into her shoulder. She cried out and her transformation unceremoniously stopped. Then she let out a long moan and wrapped herself around Derek like he had just given her the orgasm of a lifetime.

 _Wait...what?_

Derek let go of Kate's shoulder and quickly shoved her away. She clenched her fists and seethed like she was going to kill him, but he turned his back on her and asked Lydia and I, "Are you both alright?"

We didn't have time to answer before Kate stepped in front of Derek and argued, "Don't talk to them! Talk to _me_!"

He deliberately turned to the side to look around her at us and asked again, "Are you both alright?"

We both nodded just to end the chaos. Kate was so furious, she pointed at us and shouted threateningly, "I should kill them both!"

Derek grabbed Kate by the throat so hard, I heard her bones crack a little bit, again. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You're already on probation for telling Allison what I am and that I wanted to hurt Lydia. If you so much as take a breath near them, I will hunt down every member of your pack and I will burn them alive so that you can feel every agonizing moment of their deaths."

For once in her miserable life, Kate actually closed her mouth and shut up. The door to the classroom started opening and we were all pulled out of the drama to face our teacher. As soon as Mrs. Chan walked in, Lydia asked, "May I be excused?"

Mrs. Chan gave Lydia a surprised look but replied, "Well, since you aren't the type to cut class, I'd say it must be for a good reason."

Lydia didn't answer her, but rushed out of the room before I could tell how upset she was.

:-:

I didn't see Lydia the rest of the day. I went back to the halfway house and stayed in my room. Facing anyone human seemed redundant after a day with the supernatural.

Derek came into my room close to midnight. I was watching TV on my phone and waiting to fall asleep.

He stood at my bedside and watched me in silence for several minutes. I waited for him to grab me or turn me over or something, but he didn't move. I finally looked up at him and mentioned, "I don't know how I feel about this after I watched you bite Kate. She probably gave you a disease."

Derek turned his head to one side and analyzed me with his dark eyes. I swallowed uncomfortably and added, "I think you've messed up Lydia, too. She seemed really upset."

"She's fine. I checked," Derek said quietly.

I was so nervous, my heart started pounding in my chest. Derek tilted his head so he could listen more intently, which only made my heart beat faster.

"Shit, what are you doing to me? I can't take this, anymore!" I told him.

Derek made no expression of his intent with me. He simply turned his head back to face me and said, "Close your eyes."

"No," I replied right away.

"I won't touch you. Close your eyes," Derek told me.

I breathed a long sigh and did as he said, finding him trustworthy despite the knowledge that he was rather impulsive and did so many things I didn't expect. I could sense him still standing next to the bed as a wave of intense and gratifying energy surged through my body at high speed.

"Whoa!" I opened my eyes.

"Close your eyes," Derek demanded, so I quickly shut them, again.

Another wave went through my body. It was like some kind of an electrical energy. It was satisfying, but equally terrifying.

I had done a few kinky things in my life, but this didn't even come close. I remembered trying Tantric sex once with a girl and I almost broke my coccyx. This went way beyond the enigma that was Derek Hale.

The next wave was so strong, I had to open my eyes, again. I struggled to breathe as I said, "Derek, wait!"

He leaned into me and asked, "Is it too much?"

"I just...I just...damn," I wasn't able to get the words out from lack of breath.

"Let me try this," Derek said, waving his hand just above my groin.

I felt this pull just below my abdomen and I suddenly came so hard, I thought my groin may have exploded. I rolled over on my side, still struggling to get some air as Derek chuckled softly at me.

"What the hell?! You could have warned me, first!" I argued.

"Wouldn't have been as fun. Besides, what could I have said it was going to be like?" Derek pointed out.

I nodded but argued, "You still could have warned me you were going to make me cum without touching me. That was some freaky shit!"

"You know what's even freakier? I came like, three times during that whole thing," Derek smiled.

"Did not, you liar!" I countered.

He frowned and replied, "Why would I lie about that?"

"You didn't even move or make any noise! You didn't cum!" I argued.

"How do you know?" Derek teased.

"Yeah? Well maybe the sound of you getting off while pleasuring me would've been better than nothing at all," I remarked, refusing to let him get the best of me.

Derek chuckled and replied, "You just can't let me win, can you?"

"I do want to hear it, though. I want to hear you cum...next time," I stated.

Derek came into bed and positioned himself on top of me. He pressed his lips to mine and it felt like a strong, almost crushing sensation, but it didn't hurt enough to make me pull away. He tasted like metal and he smelled like pine trees. When we broke away, I asked him, "What's the pine scent from?"

The corners of his lips turned up mischievously as he answered, "I went for a jog through the woods."

"Oh. That was an extremely uneventful answer," I answered.

"Did it hurt?" Derek asked.

"What?" I returned.

"When I kissed you. I tried to be softer than usual," Derek said.

I shook my head and answered, "It didn't hurt. It was more intense than anyone I've ever kissed before, but it didn't hurt."

"So, I'd say that means you liked it?" Derek asked.

"Hell, yes," I answered.

He gave me a satisfactory grin, then he got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I sat up.

"I've got somewhere to be," Derek told me.

"What about fucking me? I thought that's what you came for," I stated.

Derek scoffed at me and replied over his shoulder as he climbed through my bedroom's open window, "It's better when I can spring things on you without notice. Besides, I told you I wanted to play with you, first."

I tried to remember him saying that, but I was fairly certain it was just in my dreams. I opened my mouth to argue with him, but he was already gone.

 _Jerk._


	4. Kiss Me, Again

4: "Kiss me, again..."

"I like it," I told Derek.

He mashed his lips with mine. It was like trying to make out while underwater.

Derek's kisses were powerful and brought me to the brink of my limits before he would let go. I would gasp for air. My lips kept going numb and my teeth were kind of sore, but I didn't care. I really, really liked kissing him.

I groaned and he pulled away. I took a deep breath and leaned against the fence that surrounded the boiler. We were down in the basement of the school for lunch hour. In Derek's words, he wanted to give me a true tongue lashing.

"Again," I said, and Derek mashed his lips with mine once more.

It hurt more this time and I wasn't sure why. Derek suddenly pulled away and licked his lips, then he stared at me intensely and said, "You're bleeding."

I rubbed my hand over my lips and saw blood inside my palm. I thought I had cut my lip, but then I tasted blood in my mouth and I looked at Derek with confusion. He told me regretfully, "I was pushing you too hard. The blood is coming from your gums."

I stuck my thumb in my mouth and reached up to feel my gums. Sure enough, they were bleeding, and my teeth were sore to the touch. I chuckled and replied, "Well, that's a first."

Derek shook his head and replied, "It's not funny, Stiles. I should be watching my strength with you."

"It's no big deal," I shrugged, but I could tell Derek was concerned. I added thickly, "Want to lick the blood out of my mouth?"

He locked eyes with me with a mix of eagerness and surprise, then he quickly gathered himself and replied, "I can't do that."

"Why not? Is it too gross? Will it make you sick?" I joked.

"Stop it, I'm serious," he countered.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You're _always_ serious. Come on, just tell me what the problem is and we'll move on. Otherwise, I think I should be the one to say what's too much for me."

Derek frowned at me but his intensity lessened. I smiled at him to show my blood stained teeth and asked, "You wanna lick me, Derek?"

He half-smiled and replied, "Yes, I do."

"How bad you want it?" I taunted him.

"Come here," he took a step towards me.

I took a step back and asked again, "How bad do you want it?"

He clenched his fists and replied, "Really bad."

"How bad?" I asked once more, waiting for him to come closer.

Derek made his way over to me until he was an inch from my lips, then he whispered thickly, "I wanna lick you up so badly, it fucking hurts me inside. You wouldn't believe how much it takes to hurt a wolf."

He pushed me up against the fence and pressed his lips against mine. This time, he was much softer, although it was still more intense than any kiss I'd ever had. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored me, withdrawing to drink down any blood he found.

Derek let out a long groan. I wasn't sure if he were happy or debating on whether he should actually kill me. He pulled his lips away from mine and drank down the last of my blood, then he blinked slowly and said, "You taste better than anyone I've ever had."

"That is a horrible pick-up line!" I argued jokingly.

Derek grinned and replied, "I mean it. There's something about you, something about your blood..."

"I bet you say that to all the guys," I replied.

He gave me a sideways glance and replied, "I don't think you quite understand."

"So, what?! Now I'm special?" I asked curiously.

"I'm addicted to you, in a way."

He lifted a brow and grinned like he might be kidding but he might not be. I replied easily, "I've dealt with stalkers and pervs, before. A little pepper spray keeps the creeps away."

Derek looked at me seriously and asked, "Who were they? I want names. _Now_."

I laughed and replied, "Not now, we've got to get to class."

He glared at me for not answering the question, but dropped it and passed me to lead the way back upstairs. Once we were out in the hallway again, he told me, "I was being dead serious, you know. About you being my addiction."

"Well, I'm okay with it as long as our breakup doesn't send you to Eichen House," I teased him.

He shook his head at me and left. I walked back down the hallway so I could conveniently step in line when the bell rang and everyone came out to head to their next class. I passed the men's bathroom just as the door flew open and I was yanked inside by Mace and P.J.

Mace threw me up against the bathroom wall and punched me in the stomach as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of me. My gums started to bleed, again. P.J. gave me a sideways glance as he said, "Jesus, Stiles! We haven't even started to beat on you, yet."

I felt a left hook from Mace connect with my jaw and my head snapped back, slamming hard into the tile wall of the bathroom. I slumped over and Mace grabbed me to pull me up to my feet again, only to punch me in the stomach once more.

I was going down when I grabbed Mace around the waist and tried to tackle him. He fell backwards and hit one of the bathroom stalls, but it barely even phased him. He grabbed me and shoved me into one of the stalls, then he came in and grabbed me by the head, dragging me towards the toilet.

"Shit!" I shouted, jamming my foot against the lid of the toilet so I could push back and keep Mace from drowning me.

He was way stronger than me. I knew it was only a matter of time before my head would be all wet.

I tried to think of another way out of this. I quickly let my foot off of the lid of the toilet and both Mace and I lurched forward. He let go of me for just a second and I fell to the floor, then I crawled underneath the stall to get away from him.

P.J. came around and tried to stop me once I came out of the last stall. I shoved him aside but he was fast and slammed his fist right into my ribs. I cried out and fell back against the wall. I could hear Mace coming around to grab hold of me.

The bathroom door opened and Derek calmly stepped inside. P.J. and Mace turned to face him and P.J. immediately shifted to _save-face_ mode, "Derek! How great to see you, man!"

Derek gave P.J. a venomous stare. P.J. backed off. I pushed myself up to my feet and walked out, making sure to give P.J. and Mace a sly, bloody-toothed grin before I left. Derek stayed behind, and I had the feeling that Mace and P.J. wouldn't be messing with me again anytime soon.


	5. Stiles

5: "Stiles?"

I opened my eyes to the dead of night. I had fallen asleep at some point and I couldn't tell how late it was, but I was sure I had just heard someone call my name.

"Stiles? Can I come in?" I heard Malia asking from nearby.

I could just barely make out Malia's frame in the doorway to my room. I made a deep sigh and said, "Yeah, whatever."

She came in quietly, shutting the door as softly as possible. She rushed into my bed and buried herself under the covers, clutching me like I was her only sense of safety.

"What the hell?" I asked, confused by the extra intensity.

She looked up at me and whispered, "The monster that looks like Derek is back."

I glanced up at the door to my room. I couldn't understand why Derek was stalking around the house so late at night and why he kept scaring Malia in the process. I decided to confront him, myself.

I started to get up as I told Malia, "Show me this monster."

"NO!" she wailed, digging her nails into the skin of my hips.

"Ow! Shit, Malia!" I tried to pull her off of me.

She was still clutching me hard, so I stopped and told her more calmly, "Look, I didn't want to tell you this because it's a big secret, but I have a special ability that allows me to speak to monsters."

Malia stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"There aren't any skills to speak to monsters!" Malia argued with me.

"Yes, there is! I met a guy in SoCal and he taught me about monsters and meditation and shit! He taught me everything because at the time, I was being stalked by some pretty bad monsters," I explained.

The monsters in my story were thugs who had mistaken me for another guy who owed them money, but Malia didn't know that. She nodded after a long pause for deliberation and said, "Alright, but I'm coming with you!"

She grabbed me from behind and wrapped her arms around my waist, pinning herself so tightly against my back that I could hardly walk without feeling her toes jabbing the back of my ankles. We gradually made our way downstairs and past her bedroom. I realized I had no clue where Derek was and I whispered to Malia, "Where did you see him, last?"

"In the kitchen," her finger shot out from behind me and pointed in that direction.

We made our way to the kitchen, but there was no one around. I figured Derek had already left and I turned my head to one side to tell Malia he was gone. That's when I saw someone in the door frame _behind_ us.

I grabbed Malia and spun her around so she was behind me. I moved too fast and she stumbled. Malia was about to collide with the kitchen island, but the figure in the door frame moved fast and grabbed her before she hit her head.

The moonlight coming in through the kitchen windows revealed that the figure was Derek, but his eyes were bright blue. Malia saw him and opened her mouth to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth and whispered, "Shh."

Remarkably, Malia listened. Derek pulled his hand away. Malia backed away until she was near me. I put my arms around her and said, "It's okay, Malia, he won't hurt you."

Bowing chivalrously, Derek added calmly, "He's right, Malia."

She looked at me and then at Derek and back again, her expression a mix of confusion and fear. I tried to explain to her in a way that she would understand, "He's not the kind of monster that wants to hurt you. He's a different kind. The one that wants to protect you from the bad monsters."

"Really?" Malia asked.

"Exactly. You shouldn't be afraid," Derek answered.

She swallowed hard and asked, "Well, then, if you're here, does that mean a bad monster is around?"

Derek looked at me and I decided to come clean. At least a little bit.

"There are no monsters, here. Derek's father owns the house, so Derek is just checking everything to make sure it's safe," I explained.

"But why are you here so late?" Malia asked.

Derek answered before I did, "You weren't supposed to see me, but you're always wandering around the house at night and it's hard to stay out of your sight. You're very good at finding me, Malia."

She giggled and replied, "I like finding stuff. I found a rat in the toilet a week ago."

"Are you sure it was a rat?" I asked, confused.

"Well, it was big and hairy and Drew said it was a rat," Malia mentioned.

I sighed with frustration and grumbled, "Fucking idiots dumping their pubes in the toilet, again."

"What?" Malia asked, confused.

Derek chuckled and I replied quickly, "Nothing, I just meant...rats are gross."

She nodded in confirmation and Derek asked her, "Would you find me something?"

"Okay!" she beamed.

"I'm looking for a necklace with a little yellow rose on it. It was my...a gift from a very special person and I lost it somewhere in this house," Derek said.

"I'll find it!" Malia nodded.

He leaned in and told her quietly, "It's very, very small, so I need you to look as hard as you can to find it. If you do, I'll give you something in return."

"Like popcorn? Or a blanket? Oh, I want fudge bars!" Malia proclaimed.

"Fudge bars. Sounds easy enough," Derek shrugged.

Malia bounced away and started looking for the yellow rose. I lifted a brow at Derek and asked, "Are you really looking for some tiny necklace?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Derek answered.

"You're a wolf. Why can't you find it?" I asked.

Derek folded his arms and replied with some irritation, "If you must know, it was my mother's, but it was given to her by her best friend, who happened to be a gypsy, which means that it's enchanted to keep itself hidden from me."

"Well, why do you need it?" I asked curiously.

"It's special to me," was all Derek would say.

I started back to my room and he followed me. We got into bed, together. Derek immediately went to the marks on my hips where Malia had grabbed me. He ran his fingertips over the tiny drops of dried blood and said thickly, "When I see you injured, it makes it hard for me to focus."

"You can kiss it all better if you want," I replied.

Derek kissed each mark and slowly licked the blood off. He let out a low groan of pleasure. When he finished, he looked up at me somberly and asked, "Are you in pain?"

"You didn't lick me that hard," I laughed.

"I mean from Mace and P.J.," Derek clarified.

After I had left Derek to deal with Mace and P.J. in the men's room at school, I pushed the pain away and went on about my day. I told him quietly, "I feel fine."

"You have some bruising underneath the skin on your abs," Derek brushed my stomach with his fingertips.

"I didn't really check," I replied.

"What about your gums? Are they still bleeding?" Derek asked.

"They're fine, too," I answered.

He rested his chin on my stomach and told me, "I came here because I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay."

"What did you do with Mace and P.J.?" I asked curiously.

"They got what they deserved," Derek stated.

"Which means?" I lifted a brow.

"It means they won't be bothering you, again," Derek replied.

I shook my head and said sarcastically, "You're so easy to talk to."

"I want to fuck you but I'm afraid I'll kill you," Derek confessed.

"What?" I asked with surprise.

He sat up on his knees and stared at me. His eyes had returned to their usual shade of brown. His lips were slightly parted and I could see his strong pecs through his shirt. He looked as delicious but as unattainable as a Greek god.

"I thought I could control myself, but after I kissed you yesterday and you started bleeding, I realized how hard it is for me to stay within my limits when I'm with you," Derek explained.

Since he had brought up the idea of the two of us fucking, I had made it my goal to argue with him about it, but now he was acting like it would probably never happen.

"We can still fuck, Derek! We'll just work up to it! Practice makes perfect, asshole!" I argued.

Derek half-smiled and said, "I thought you didn't want me to fuck you."

"I do, now! I mean, who doesn't wanna say they made it with a wolf?" I replied.

He laughed out loud and asked, "Alright, what can we do for practice?"

"We'll start with making out. If we can get to the point where I don't bleed, we've made progress," I said.

"That's it? Just kissing?" Derek frowned like he was willing to do so much more.

"There are a lot of places on the body that you can kiss," I replied, making the grin return to Derek's face.


	6. Lick it, Derek

6: "Lick it, Derek..."

"...right there, right there! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Derek pulled away and told me, "Would you quiet down, Stiles? We'll get caught!"

We were standing right outside of the school when we were supposed to be in class. Derek had taken off my shirt and pinned me against the wall so he could graze his tongue across my chest. The sensation were thrilling and he was practically licking my skin raw. I was hard as a rock and overstimulated to the point where I couldn't help being LOUD.

"Ah, Jesus, Derek! I can't be quiet, this is too much fun!" I grinned.

"Take some deep breaths," he brushed my cheek, and I realized I was to the point of hyperventilating.

"Shit, how do I get exhausted so fast?" I asked curiously.

Derek observed me closely as he answered, "Wolves are predators. Your body is instinctively reacting to me as a perceived threat. The pressure of my heightened strength against you is also more demanding than you might think."

"Well, how come I don't feel this until I'm in the middle of it?" I asked.

Derek half-smiled and replied dryly, "You like me, so you choose to ignore your body's limits."

I closed my eyes and moaned, "I want you to fuck me so badly right now."

Derek chuckled and I opened my eyes as I stated, "I'm serious!"

"I know you are. I'm just recalling that you were the one who said you didn't want me violating your butt flower with my fuck stem," Derek lifted a brow.

Groaning with frustration, I replied, "Yeah, well that was like, ages ago!"

"It was last week," Derek corrected dryly.

"Yeah well, you have since rocked my world several times and you have a talent for making my dick explode from extreme arousal without even going near it," I pointed out.

Derek leaned in and kissed me, again. He was getting better about not making my gums bleed with the pressure of our lips touching, but his intensity was still enough to make me want to beg for more. He pulled away and started licking me again, and it didn't take long before I came hard and fell against him.

He just stood there holding me like he hadn't even done that much. As soon as I was able to catch my breath again, I looked up at him and asked, "Now, what can I do for you?"

"It's not time for me, yet," Derek informed me.

"I feel so lame taking everything from you without doing anything in return," I replied.

Derek frowned and said, "You're not taking anything from me. I want to do these things to you."

"That's not the point, Derek. I want to do something for _you_ ," I told him.

He looked away and explained morosely, "I'll sound like an asshole saying this, but my dick is way more powerful than yours."

"That was an asshole thing to say," I mocked being offended.

He clarified, "I don't mean it like that. It's just really strong, like the rest of me."

"You don't have to tell me, I saw you pounding into Kate hard enough to cause an earthquake," I remarked.

He scoffed as if bringing her into it wasn't necessary. I added quickly, "Look, I think our situation is unique and all but I'd like to test the waters for myself and decide whether I can take it or not."

I reached for his jeans but he pulled away. I shot him a hard look and he returned it with a predatory stare. I turned to leave and he grabbed my hand, squeezing it to the breaking point. I cried out and he immediately let go. I held my hand against me and shouted, "What the fuck was that for?"

"That's what it would feel like if you gave me a hand job," Derek stated.

I knew he was probably right but I didn't like the way he was going about it, so I argued, "Yeah? Well, maybe I was thinking of going down on you instead!"

"I'd break your jaw," Derek replied.

He was starting to make me really angry. I yelled at him, "Why do you treat me like a toy? You play with me, then you act like I'm so easy for you to break!"

Derek blinked and took a surprised step back. I told him boldly, "If you didn't think I could handle it, you shouldn't have come at me in the first place, you fucking animal!"

I started to leave again, then Derek said, "I want you to come over."

"What?" I slowly turned back to face him.

"Come over to my house. Tonight. I live alone. I mean, I have a roommate. He's crazy, but he's almost never home," Derek told me.

"Well, would he mind my humanity stinking up the place?" I stated snidely.

Derek let out a short laugh and replied, "He probably won't notice. He likes cats and they already stink up the place."

I paused for a while to make Derek sweat, which of course, he didn't, then I mentioned with only mild interest, "A crazy man with a cat fetish, huh? Guess I gotta see it for myself."

He smiled just enough to reveal the tips of his long canines and replied, "It is pretty funny."

:-:

We went back inside to get to our next class, where I knew I would be able to see Lydia. Derek joined Cameron and Liam on the other side of the room, while I sat down in my usual spot and waited for Lydia to arrive.

She walked in and quickly took her seat. She was acting especially neurotic, so I leaned over and asked quietly, "Something wrong, Lydia?"

She looked at me wide eyed like she hadn't noticed I was there. I became concerned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, then she added almost to herself, "I'm fine."

I opened my mouth to argue with her, but Kate made the entrance of a lifetime wearing an outfit celebrities would envy, her heels tapping loudly against the floor as she made her way over to Lydia. Kate tossed her designer bag over my head so that it dropped perfectly into her assigned seat behind me. She made sure to flip me a quick bird before she sat down in the seat in front of Lydia and turned to face her, asking passively, "Did you talk to Dave for me, Lydia?"

"Dave? Dave Schneider?" Lydia looked as puzzled as I was.

Cameron and Liam snorted laughter from the other side of the room. I wasn't sure who this Schneider guy was, but he obviously wasn't someone exciting. Kate shot Cameron and Liam a death glare, then she looked back at Lydia and replied pointedly, "I was talking about Dave Melbourne."

I glanced over at Derek. He was acting like he was immersed in a comic book, but he was visibly tense. I looked back at Lydia as she responded to Kate, "I sit next to him in science class, but we don't really talk."

Kate made a frustrated sigh like Lydia should know better and replied shortly, "I told you to ask him if he likes me."

Lydia shifted uncomfortably in her seat and mentioned, "I didn't hear you say that."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Just talk to him, will you?" Kate countered.

Lydia nodded and Kate softened about as much as a bitch could as she asked, "Lydia, would you come over to my house after school?"

Derek started to get up. I didn't want another dramatic fight scaring Lydia again, so I blurted out, "She can't because I'm going to her house after school."

Kate stared at me like I was the biggest liar on the planet. I looked at Lydia and added, "I needed help on my math homework and you promised you'd study with me."

She caught on quickly and nodded. Kate huffed and got up to take her assigned seat, saying with a roll of her eyes, "Whatever."

Lydia looked at me gratefully and I nodded that I was serious about coming over. She nodded back in wordless agreement and I glanced back at Derek, but he was already back in his seat and reading his comic book like nothing had happened.

That's when I remembered I was supposed to be going to _his_ house after school.

:-:

I caught Derek before last hour. The hallway was empty, so I was able to tell him, "I'm sorry I can't come over, tonight."

"It's fine, I know you did it for Lydia," Derek replied simply.

He was acting strangely cool with the whole thing, so I asked, "You want me to try and make it over later?"

Derek shook his head and I turned to leave. He mentioned behind me, "I want you to know I'm cool with whatever happens at Lydia's."

I turned to face him with an offended look and stated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Derek was still completely calm as he replied, "I don't expect our relationship to be exclusive, Stiles. I have my priorities, and you do what you want to do."

I didn't know whether to agree with him or spit in his face. I came back to him and argued, "You're outta line, Derek. I have no plans on jading Lydia for any reason, and I certainly don't want you fucking other guys like it's one big fucking party!"

Derek frowned and told me, "I don't fuck other guys. I have to fuck Kate to keep her from challenging me. There are a couple of female alphas that I have to fuck because they rank higher than I do in the order of things and I have no choice, but I'm not a cheater."

He was starting to make me feel bad for arguing, but I was still mad, so I told him, "Yeah, well, I don't have anyone I'm supposed to fuck, and just because we can't do it, that doesn't mean I'm chasing tail to hold me over until we do!"

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Derek pointed out.

He always had the conversation analyzed long before I had time to reason it out. I sighed and said, "Fine, think what you want, but I'm not doing anything with Lydia!" 

Derek looked at me like I wasn't catching on to what he meant. I ignored him and left so I could get to class.

:-:

I walked home with Lydia after school. She was quiet until we got to her house, then she was a ball of energy, showing me the living room and the dining room and the kitchen like they were worthy enough to be a tourist attraction, then she pulled a red velvet cake out of the fridge with cream cheese frosting and asked, "Cake?"

I inhaled the whole thing in a matter of minutes. Lydia watched me eat with widened eyes, then when I finished, I blushed sheepishly and asked, "Sorry, was I supposed to share?"

"No, it's okay, I just...I've never seen anyone eat cake like that before," she mentioned.

"We don't get sweets at the halfway house," I told her, making Lydia's eyes widen again.

I felt like I was being judged, so I looked away and said, "I guess I shouldn't mention that place."

"No, it's not that, I just don't know why they wouldn't give you sweets there," Lydia replied.

I felt less self-conscious as I explained, "Justin is a bad diabetic. If we have sweets around, he eats them and he can easily go into shock. Mr. Hale also doesn't like us eating junk food because he thinks it adds to the delinquency factor."

"Oh," Lydia nodded.

"Personally, I don't believe a candy bar makes me want to do criminal things, but lack of a candy bar is another story," I joked, and Lydia laughed out loud.

We paused in awkward silence, then she blurted, "Wanna see my room?"

"Uh...okay," I noticed that her parents hadn't appeared yet.

She took me by the hand and led me upstairs, explaining as we went, "My mom and dad are at Allison's play." 

I swallowed hard, realizing that we were alone in the house as Derek's words echoed through my head. I mentioned to distract myself, "How come you didn't go to her play?"

Lydia slowed down and replied quietly, "She doesn't like me to watch her onstage. She says it annoys her."

"Bitch," I muttered.

"What?" Lydia asked, and I quickly replied, "Nothing."

Lydia led me to her room and as soon as we walked in, I noticed it looked exactly like her bedroom when Derek and I were inside of her dream. Lydia bounced on the edge of the bed and I came to sit down next to her as I said, "This is nice."

"Yeah, I like it. What does your room look like at the halfway house?" she asked eagerly.

I shrugged and replied, "It's plain...and yellow."

"Oh," she said, and the conversation went awkward again.

"So, um...may I ask what you did that sent you to the halfway house? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Lydia said.

"Well, my first strike was for stealing a car. I was justified, the guy I stole it from was a rich bastard who tried to rape me," I told her.

Lydia gasped and I went on, "The second time that got me here was for selling drugs."

I waited for her to tell me to get out, but she didn't. Instead, she asked strongly, "Why would you sell drugs to people? It's illegal and they can't stop themselves."

"There's a very bad world hiding just underneath the society that you live in, Lydia. Most people are lucky enough that they never see it, or they ignore it when it does come up. I come from a place where you either sell drugs to addicts, dance naked for tips, beat people's brains out to collect debts, or sell your ass to rich men. I was forced to do every one of those things at some point just to feed myself. I watched people get beaten to death right in front of me, and I've watched a man shoot three people in the head because he thought they were giving him dirty looks. I've seen teenagers die of overdoses and I've seen girls burn themselves just to feel something. What I did was a the only way to survive where I come from."

Tears filled her eyes and I realized I may have said too much. I told her softly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that."

Lydia suddenly pressed her lips to mine. I felt the instinct to pull away, but I didn't, and she moved to sit in my lap so we could continue kissing.

She tasted like strawberry lip gloss. Her lips were velvety soft and her touch was like feathers compared to Derek. She felt weightless in my arms and she was a sweet reminder of what it was like to engage in normal sensual activity, something I still enjoyed.

Before I knew it, we were both down to our underwear. I pulled my attention from Lydia's lips and told her, "We don't have to go further than this if you don't want to."

"I really like you, Stiles. I have since we first met when you came here. I want you to be my first," Lydia confessed.

I felt so unworthy. I asked her, "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to regret this."

She shook her head and told me, "I want it to be with you."

I looked into her eyes and she continued, "I've been dying to tell someone and I think you would be the most understanding."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

She squeezed my shoulders like it pained her to say it out loud, then she revealed quietly, "I only feel...aroused...when a boy is being kind of mean."

"I hear you," I replied with a sense of surprise.

Lydia quickly clarified, "I mean, I don't like being abused, I just...I think about getting spanked and some things like that and it makes me feel good."

She blushed and shamefully looked away. I took her by her chin and brought her eyes back to mine, then I told her, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Have you been with a lot of girls?" Lydia started to get nervous.

I shook my head and replied, "No, not really. I just have a lot of friends who are girls and they tell me things they like."

Lydia still seemed uncertain, so I told her truthfully, "Look, I wanna come clean. I'm bisexual, and Derek and I kind of have a thing going on, but I like girls too, and I like you. If you want me to leave now, I'll go."

"No, I don't want you to go," Lydia said, shaking her head.

I was legitimately shocked she was taking everything so well. She hugged me close and said, "I want you to know that I'm bisexual, too. I mean, I think of some girls the way I think of guys. That probably sounds stupid since I don't have any experience."

"It's okay, Lydia. Don't be so hard on yourself," I soothed her.

She opened her mouth to kiss me again, and we made out for a while longer. She started tugging at my boxers and I helped her take them off, then she looked down at my erection and her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She turned bright red and I realized she hadn't seen a guy naked in the flesh before. I quickly added, "I was joking."

She was quiet for a while, and I started to rethink this whole thing, then Lydia reached for me and asked, "Can I touch it?"

"Yeah, if you want to," I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't help grinning broadly.

Lydia took hold of my shaft and squeezed a little bit. I cried out with surprise and pulled away. She gasped with horror and shouted, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay, it's okay! You just surprised me is all," I laughed.

"I'll be more careful," Lydia reached for me, again.

I tried to sit still and let her observe, but it felt really damn good being touched by a pair of soft, small hands. She started labeling the parts of my penis out loud as she touched it, like it was some sort of a science project. It was both funny and interesting at the same time. When she finished, she began running her hands over my body and inspecting my numerous scars. I stayed quiet until she looked up at me and asked, "Do you want to see me, now?"

"I'd be honored," I answered, reaching for her bra.

I took it off and tossed it to the floor. Lydia's breasts were larger than I would've expected for her frame, and I noticed she had a freckle just underneath the right one, along with a nasty looking scar. I brushed it with my fingertip, making Lydia's whole body shudder. I asked her, "Where did this scar come from?"

"Allison pushed me off my bike when we were little. That was the first time I met Derek. He was walking to the store with Liam and they saw me fall. They came over to help me and Derek went to get my parents so I could go to the hospital," Lydia told me.

I leaned down and kissed the scar. Lydia let out a slight moan in response, and I came back up to meet her lips again. We kissed a few times, then she asked me nervously, "Would you spank me, Stiles?"

"You want it soft, or hard, or a mix of both?" I asked her casually to make her feel more comfortable.

"Um...I want it hard, if that's alright," she said.

I nodded and told her, "I can do that, but if you don't like it or it hurts too much, you tell me to stop."

She nodded and I turned her over so she could lie down on her stomach. I sat on one side of her so she could still see me, the I gave her one quick swat just to see if she was okay with it. She seemed fine, so I did it again, and again, and soon, Lydia started moaning in rhythm with me.

I wasn't hitting her nearly as hard as I could have, but I didn't want to make it so she couldn't sit down the next day, and she didn't ask me to be stronger, so I assumed it was enough. I spanked her until her bottom turned pink, then I told her, "I'm gonna stop now. My hand is numb."

It really wasn't, but I knew if I kept going, it would hurt her. She turned over to face me and I grabbed my jeans off of the floor to take a condom out of my back pocket. I put it on and lay down on top of her, conforming her body to mine as I asked her, "Is this still okay?"

She nodded and told me, "I'm ready."

"If you feel uncomfortable, tell me, alright? Doesn't matter when, just tell me," I stated.

Lydia nodded again and I moved to come inside of her. I went slow just in case it hurt for her, but she didn't react like she was in much pain. I started out thrusting carefully at first, and Lydia started moaning, so I kept building speed until I had reached a good rhythm with her.

I had learned over the years how to control myself for a while, but some time had passed and Lydia wasn't moaning as much. I slowed my pace and asked her, "Everything alright?"

"It's okay," she told me, but I knew it wasn't.

"You're not feeling this as much, are you?" I asked.

Tears formed in her eyes and she told me, "I'm sorry. You can just keep going, I don't want you to stop."

I did stop.

I said, "Don't be sorry, Lydia. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, something must be wrong! I'm not excited," she countered.

I explained to her, "It's not wrong. A lot of girls feel the same way that you do. I just need to try something else."

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked curiously.

I reached down and rubbed my fingertip against her clit. She gasped with surprise and I started making short, quick thrusts inside while massaging her on top. She responded better than ever, and when it sounded like she was getting close, I let myself go and we both released together.

Lydia stayed close to me and I held her for a while in silence until we heard her parents pull up to the house. We put our clothes back on and I escaped through the window of her bedroom so that she wouldn't get into trouble for having me over when no one else was home. I waved good-bye to her and she blew me a kiss as I took off down the street to get home, feeling better than I had in a long time.

:-:

I fell asleep sometime after midnight. I was awakened by a light thudding sound and I looked up to see Derek standing beside my bed.

"How's Lydia?" Derek asked me like he already knew the whole story.

"Were you watching us, you perv?" I joked.

Derek nodded and replied, "I had to make sure you were good to _my_ Lydia."

"You are such a liar. You just wanted to watch us 'cause we both make you horny," I told him.

Derek mocked a frown of offense, then he chuckled idly and confessed, "It was pretty hot, watching the two of you."

"I guess that's what you were trying to tell me when you gave me the green light earlier, right?" I asked him.

"I can't predict the future. I just saw the building chemistry between you and Lydia and I assumed something was bound to happen," he answered.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

He shrugged and replied, "I already told you that I wouldn't be."

"I still feel like I did something wrong to you," I said.

Derek half-smiled and told me, "You just wait until I get my time with you. Then you'll feel very, very wrong."

I scoffed and countered, "You really think you're like, Mister Perfect Sex, don't you? You aren't even worried who I sleep with because it's not gonna compare to your Majesty of Sexuality."

Derek just smiled wickedly.


	7. A Dumb Piece

7: "Now that's a dumb piece of shit..."

I woke up with a start. It was still dark outside but the sun's rays were noticeable at the edge of my window. It took me a minute to realize that no one was around, and the _dumb piece of shit_ voice was my housemate Nick, who was talking to me in my dream.

Taking a deep breath, I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember when I fell asleep last night. I remembered talking to Derek, then he said he had something to take care of and he left. I didn't get the chance to ask him, but I assumed he was still planning on having me come over to his house. It was the weekend, so I could come over early. Problem was, I didn't get a chance to ask where he lived, so I'd just have to wait until he showed up, again.

My bedroom door opened quietly and I saw Malia come in. She carefully closed the door behind her and locked it, then she climbed into bed with me. I started to put my arm around her as I said, "Hey, Malia."

"Shhh!" she hissed, pinning my arms down against the bed.

I could've tried to fight her off, but I allowed her to keep me down. She lifted her nightgown to straddle me and I realized she was bottomless underneath. She tugged my boxers down just enough to expose me, and I knew what she was planning.

I already knew how badly Malia reacted when I argued with her intentions, so I tried to stay calm, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary as I asked her, "So, what are we doing?"

"We're doing some sex," Malia informed me plainly.

"Right. Well, I think I should put a condom on," I mentioned.

"A what?" Malia asked, pausing for a moment.

I tried to rethink my words, saying instead, "I have to put a wrapper on my man parts so I don't leak."

"Oh," she nodded like that made more sense.

I grabbed a condom out of my bedside table and tried to reach for Malia to move her aside so I could put it on. She pushed my arms away again and yelled, "No touching!"

"Alright! Sorry," I put my hands up in defeat.

She huffed like I was making everything so much more difficult for her, so I reached around her and quickly put the condom on. I put my arms back and stayed completely still, unsure if Malia were being serious about _doing sex_ or not.

Malia sat there and stared down at me. I opened my mouth to ask her what she wanted, but she dug her nails into my abs and told me, "No talking!"

I gave her another look of defeat and she let go. She was freakin' aggressive. I waited, hoping that Malia would suddenly lose interest in me and take off like she usually did. She stared at me for a minute longer, then she told me quietly, "Close your eyes."

"Uh...okay..." I did as she asked, but kept one eye squinted in case she tried to castrate me or something.

She sat up and turned herself around so that she was facing away from me, then she straddled me in the reverse cowgirl position and I felt her folds envelope my cock as she slid down and took me in.

"Ow," Malia whimpered.

"What's wrong, Baby?" I asked, but she told me again, "Don't talk."

I shut my mouth, but I wasn't sure about the way this was going. Malia started moving back and forth in slow motions, like she was trying to imitate something she saw on TV. It was a little weird, but I wasn't about to argue with her about it, so I just lay back and let her do her thing.

She was slow for about a minute, then she started moaning and instinct made her pelvis start to thrust a little more. She leaned forward and I opened my eyes more fully so I could see underneath her nightgown. She had a round and shapely bottom. I instinctively reached out to her, but pulled my hands away when I remembered that she told me not to touch.

Malia started whimpering again and I wanted so badly to ask her what was wrong, but I knew she'd just yell at me, again. I waited and she started going a little faster, building enough friction on me that I couldn't help but let out a light groan.

This seemed to get Malia going and she really started to pick up speed and strength. She took off for about ten seconds, giving me enough time to really start to feel good, then she suddenly stopped and yelled, "Oh my God! I feel sick!"

"What?" I asked with confusion.

Malia suddenly started sobbing and I began to worry that this was all a very huge mistake and I had let it go too far. I put my hand over my face and tried desperately to think of a solution, then I heard Malia say, "Hi, Monster Derek."

I took my hand away and peeked across the room. Derek was standing there with his arms folded and a slightly amused smirk on his face. He gave Malia a nod and told her, "Hey, Baby."

She didn't argue with Derek for speaking, so I blurted out, "How come he gets to talk?!"

"NO TALKING!" Malia shrieked at me, so I sighed and shut my mouth.

Derek chuckled like he was totally enjoying my disdain. I glared at him as he came over to us and asked, "What can I do to help?"

 _Help? He was planning to help? In what way?!_

"It doesn't feel good to me," Malia bounced lamely on my crotch to demonstrate.

Derek frowned like he was assessing the situation, then he said, "Well, start moving up and down real slow. Let Stiles come almost all the way out, then let him back in."

Malia nodded and started moving, again. Her entire body shuddered and she moaned loudly as she built up speed. It felt so good, I could hardly contain myself.

Malia lifted up, and I could see my dick coming out of her, then I could see it disappear inside of her again as she came back down. It was really, really hot, especially with Derek standing by and watching me get off on this.

With a loud gasp of release, Malia leaned forward. I let go just a moment, later. Malia crawled off of me and started to leave. Derek caught her before she got out of bed and told her, "Stay with us."

"Yeah, Malia, stay," I added.

She shook her head and said, "I'm too tired."

"You can sleep here," I patted the place next to me.

Malia slowly crawled back and collapsed on top of me. She hummed to herself while Derek lay down on my other side and we both waited patiently until Malia fell asleep.

"Did I just do something really, really bad?" I whispered to Derek once she was out.

He shook his head and replied, "Malia's body has needs, whether her mind knows how to process them or not. My uncle used to worry about her getting raped. Uncle Peter even resorted to putting Malia on some medication that was supposed to kill her libido, but she reacted badly and became suicidal."

"I worry about her, too. I think some of the other guys would take a shot at her if they had the chance," I grumbled.

"I already keep tabs on the other guys," Derek remarked shortly.

"Yeah, well, I don't know if I'm much better," I mentioned.

He locked eyes with me and stated, "Stiles, you let her ride you in several awkward and somewhat uncomfortable ways while listening to her every demand in an attempt to satisfy her and keep her safe at the same time whether you got off or not, and you think you're a bad man?"

I shrugged and Derek added, "Malia just needed some release, and she got it from you, the only guy in the house who cares about her. You're so much better than the jokes downstairs."

I thought of Lydia and asked, "Would this be considered cheating?"

Derek rolled his eyes and answered, "You humans and your sex lives. You have to make it so complicated. I guarantee you, Malia will forget this ever happened as soon as she wakes up and she'll go about her business until the next time she needs a quickie."

"Oh, that makes me feel much better," I joked, making Derek chuckle.

I looked down at Malia as I asked Derek, "Do you think she really will forget this?"

"She's impulsive and confused, Stiles. You're just a character in the cartoon world she has in her mind. There's nothing you can do about that, it's her way of coping with the people that betrayed her so many times when she was growing up," Derek explained.

"How do you know so much? Did your brain get huge when you became a werewolf?" I asked.

Derek shook his head and replied, "My brain stayed the same. Reasoning just comes faster and more easily to me."

I paused before asking, "You want me to come over to your house, later?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Derek answered, but I knew he was teasing me.

:-:

Derek told me he'd pick me up later that afternoon, so I spent the day with Justin and Malia.

Just like Derek said, Malia didn't mention our intimate moment at all. I didn't think she had actually forgotten because she did smile more brightly at me, but she chose not to make it a big deal and I was glad for that.

We walked over to the nature park and tried to go fishing, but Malia didn't want to see the worms getting hooked, so we just walked around and I pointed stuff out and talked about it like I was a tour guide. Justin thought it was funny and kept asking me all these questions about things, and soon enough, I was even doing the knowledgeable voice and parading around like I knew the whole area. It kept Justin and Malia entertained for hours, and I was having a good time with it, too.

We reached the end of the park and we circled around the edge of the trees to go home. I came around the corner and almost collided with someone, then I looked up and realized it was none other than Kate.

She smiled wickedly when she realized it was me, then she glanced at Justin and Malia as she asked, "Who are your friends, Stilinski?"

"This is Justin and my friend, Malia," I said, intentionally not giving out last names.

Kate cast me a sideways glare, then Justin stepped forward and timidly shook her hand. Kate reached for Malia, but Malia's face flushed and she shyly went behind Justin. With another wicked smile, Kate returned her focus to me and mentioned, "I went to see Lydia, today."

"Really? How is she doing?" I acted like it didn't bother me.

Kate let out an airy laugh and replied, "I think you already know the answer to that."

I already knew the game she was playing. She knew I was with Lydia last night. I shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Yeah, you're right. Can't wait to see her again on Monday."

Kate frowned and I replied with a massive grin of my own. Kate stood up a little straighter and I knew I had called her game.

She sniffed the air and said unexpectedly, "Smells like you made another girl's day as well."

My eyes widened with horror. I prayed Kate wouldn't say it out loud, but it was too late.

Kate licked her teeth and said with a wicked gaze, "Huh. A redhead and a brunette. Just need a blonde to complete the set."

Justin looked at me with confusion. Malia mumbled, "I'd like to go, now."

"We're going, we're going," I took Malia by the hand and led the three of us quickly away from Kate.

She didn't follow us, but it didn't matter. The damage had already been done.

:-:

I knew Kate was going to tell Lydia, if not the whole school, all about my multiple sex-capades. I called Lydia as soon as I got home.

An unfamiliar voice answered, "Who's this?"

I checked my cell phone. It said Lydia, but the voice wasn't hers. I asked, "Who's this?"

"Allison," the voice returned.

"Why are you answering Lydia's phone?" I asked.

The call ended because Allison hung up on me. I put my phone away and cursed myself for letting Kate get the best of me. Justin came into the kitchen and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, it's..." I couldn't come up with a good excuse at the moment.

"Was it Kate? She seems scary," Justin told me.

"It's not important. Just don't listen to her, alright?" I warned him, and Justin nodded.

I heard honking outside and I knew that Derek was waiting for me. I started to leave and Justin asked, "Stiles? Could I ask you something?"

"Not right now, Justin. Maybe later," I replied, rushing out the door before he could finish.

:-:

Derek drove his open Jeep through the back hills to his house with the ease of a professional. To him, the rugged, rocky terrain felt like the calm rumbling of a massage. To me, it felt like the Jeep was a rolling death trap and if I didn't hold on with all my might, I would be ejected onto the searing, jagged rocks beneath us.

He _FINALLY_ came to a stop in front of a one story cabin that looked like it had been randomly build in the middle of the woods purely for the purpose of recreating the perfect horror film setting.

No roads. No other vehicles. No neighbors for miles. No escape.

I was pretty sure I've seen this movie, before.

"Should I be nervous?" I lifted a brow at Derek.

He laughed loudly and it echoed through the trees, setting some random birds into flight. I was definitely seeing a horror theme.

Derek seemed more jubilant than usual as he trotted up to the front door and opened it to allow me inside. I anxiously came in, expecting to see a dwelling of sadomasochism with torture devices and gimp suits and chains on the walls and maybe a dead deer lying half-eaten on the table.

Instead, I came upon a simple living space decorated in the style of a cabin with wood and nature themes and even a big picture of a young Derek and a woman who looked enough like him to be his mother above the fireplace. It was surprisingly...normal.

Derek watched me for my reaction. I frowned and made a mock complaint, "This doesn't look like the house of a werewolf!"

"I'm not sure what a werewolf theme would look like," Derek replied with a smile.

"What about your roommate? The werewolf you were talking about with all the cats?" I asked.

As if mentioning them had somehow called them out, I saw a tan cat rush past me, then a few tabby cats appeared from behind the couch, next to the lamp, underneath the chair and on the stairs. They all stared at me like they had been watching me since before I came in and they were still considering my _likeability_ factor.

"He's out right now. I made sure he left before you came over. He's a bit of a douche and I didn't want him fucking up your first time at our place," Derek mentioned over his shoulder as he started upstairs.

I followed after him, keeping a close eye out so I didn't accidentally insult any of the cats that kept randomly appearing from various parts of furniture and seemingly from the walls themselves. I was almost sure cats were coming from the ceiling too as Derek led me to his room, an open area in the attic portion of the cabin. His bed was huge and framed with wood, stationed in front of a triangular window that revealed a stunning view of the forest and a nearby lake. The room itself was made almost entirely of wood, with antique chairs, dressers and lamps, and a card table loaded with poker chips and beer.

"This is pretty cool," I ran my fingers over the poker chips and took a beer from the table.

Derek grinned broadly enough to reveal his long canines and waited for me to observe the bed. I pushed down on the mattress and it moved like water. I laughed and asked, "What is this? A waterbed?"

"I like the feeling of lying in water," Derek informed me.

I laughed again and hopped into the bed. The water moved around me in wavelike motions, making me feel both unstable and calm at the same time. I took a swig of beer and mentioned, "I can't guarantee I won't spill or puke on this thing."

Derek chuckled and started pulling off his t-shirt. I watched him take the fabric over his head and he let it drop to the floor, then he opened his jeans. I was getting excited watching him strip down for me, seeing his smokey tanned skin and the smooth, chiseled texture of his muscles in all their _fuck-tastic_ glory.

He slowly pushed down his jeans, then took the rim of his boxers and slid them down just enough for me to see the top of his dick. He turned around and slipped off his boxers so I could see his well formed ass, but he took his time turning around to let me see him full frontal.

I was just about to catch a glimpse of Derek's manhood when a black cat jumped onto the bed and startled me so badly, I shrieked like a little girl.

Derek busted out laughing and I told him, "What the fuck with the cats, man? They're everywhere!"

The black cat acted like she had nothing to do with my total humiliation and brushed up against me affectionately. I huffed with frustration, but pet the cat anyway, getting a soft purr of gratitude before the cat promptly pointed her butt in my face.

"Kiki, be nice," Derek scolded her.

She meowed at him and bounded off like I wasn't even there.

"Well, good-bye to you, too, Kiki," I grumbled, then I turned to face Derek.

"Whoa," was all I could manage to say.

He looked good. _Really good_.

Derek made his way into bed with me as he said with a smile, "I take it you like what you see."

I made a mock-disgusted face and shrugged as I answered, "Not really."

"You're cute when you're lying," Derek smirked.

"So, I'm assuming you're going to rock my world, now?" I asked with intrigue.

Derek imitated my look of mock-disgust and replied the same way, "Not really."

I chuckled.

Derek turned his head to one side and asked, "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not," I argued.

"Are you afraid of what I might do to you?" Derek asked.

"Shut up, I'm not afraid!" I playfully kicked him in the hips.

"Oh yeah? Well, what if I put it in you right now?" Derek asked thickly.

I scoffed at him, so he grabbed me and started turning me over. I wrestled with him as aggressively as I could, but he acted like I was barely touching him as he removed my clothes in three seconds flat and pinned me down on my stomach, pressing his erection between the cheeks of my backside.

He pressed the head of his penis against my back door, threatening to gain entrance. I groaned with pleasure to beckon Derek further. When he didn't go on, I drew my knees up and arched my back so I was spread as wide as I could go, ready to take him if he wanted to come in.

Derek didn't move, and I knew he was worried about the outcome. I turned my head back to face him and said, "You don't have to think about it. I want you to."

"I don't want to hurt you, Stiles," Derek said solemnly.

"If it hurts, I'll tell you to back the fuck out!" I countered.

"You don't understand. When I'm aroused, I'm more animal than human. I may not stop when you ask me to," Derek warned me.

I breathed a long sigh and told him, "Look, I've lived a pretty shitty life, but it was a full life, and I've seen plenty of things. If my death is at the hands of a well endowed werewolf who took my life away with his epic sexual skills, then I'll consider that a pretty awesome way to go."

Derek was still uncertain, so I added, "Just determine your strength based on the water bed underneath us. If it's moving in rhythm with me while I'm pushing against it, then you know you're in control. If the waterbed starts making frantic waves and looks like it's about to pop, then you know you're being a bit dramatic."

"Okay, that's a good idea," Derek replied quietly.

He still didn't make a move, so I said, "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I'll just go home and jerk myself off a few times. I say a few times because, after seeing your cock, I'll need several happy endings to feel even remotely satisfied."

I felt Derek fingertips brush against my back door. He reached underneath and massaged the base of my erection, teasing my balls with his thumb. I moaned and sat forward so that he could play more easily. It felt like his fingernails were getting longer and sharper as he continued to tease me. After a while, it almost felt like I was being caressed by knife blades, which was kind of horrifying and deeply thrilling at the same time.

Derek's mouth pressed against my backside. He slipped his tongue into the hole and lubed it with his saliva. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling.

He kissed up the length of my spine and settled his teeth against my right shoulder. He bit down with just the tips of his canines. It was like a snakebite as far as intensity, and I cried out with surprise.

Derek suckled the bite and groaned loud enough to make my eardrums vibrate. He pressed his left palm against my lower back. He inserted one of his fingers into my backside and massaged it for a while. I could feel him rubbing my prostate from the inside and it felt SO GOOD.

I tried to stay as relaxed as possible, but Derek's constant worrying and warnings about what could happen were making the uncertainty hard to ignore. I clutched the edge of the bed and braced myself, even though I knew any kind of preparation wouldn't matter.

The head of his cock pushed in. It wasn't so bad. I started to relax as Derek's shaft began pushing through. He had already lubed me enough that he was mostly going smoothly.

He was about halfway in when Derek made a violent thrust of his pelvis and he went so deep inside, I was sure he punctured through my prostate.

"Oh, shit! Oh shit," I realized what I had gotten myself into.

Derek pulled out just a little and pushed back in. He acted like he was barely moving, but I felt like I was going to be thrown across the room. He seemed to notice my sense of terror, because he leaned forward and hugged me against him, crisscrossing his arms around my chest to give me some support.

He made another passive thrust, again appearing like he wasn't even making an effort, but my body felt like it was slipping into a state of shock. I blinked with surprise when I felt something wet on my cheeks, then I realized they were my own tears.

"Jesus, Derek! Jesus fucking Christ!" I yelled.

A low growl escaped his lips, and I began to wonder if the Derek I knew was even listening, anymore.

He gave another quick thrust into me, this time with more effort. My body shook violently from the intensity of eroticism, and I felt my knees buckling. I had come into this place a weathered, broken man with a sense that I had seen the truth of a lifetime in the short years I had lived. In a matter of seconds, I had been reduced to a naïve, sobbing boy with a sense that I had never known a damn thing.

Derek shifted gears. His thrusts became tiny, short bursts that felt slow at first, then I realized that he was actually moving fast enough to create a kind of vibration. It radiated through me and pleasured my glands inside. It sent waves through the length of my cock that channeled into the waterbed, making flowing, rhythmic waves of water that moved underneath me and disappeared at the edges of the bed.

I writhed and moaned in time with the vibrations. My skin was dripping with sweat as I breathed heavily to avoid passing out. Derek removed his right arm from my chest, but kept a good hold on me with his left. He reached underneath me just as my knees gave way, scooping me up with his right arm. He leaned back and turned me around to face him without ever having to pull out.

I was suspended at an angle by his strength alone. His eyes were predatory as he shifted gears again, making thrusts in a rhythmic series of rounds. He would pause, then thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, then pause, then thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust. Over and over and over again. I looked down at myself, wondering why I hadn't cum yet.

My erection was gone and my dick was white from a bunch of expelled cum.

"Shit," I whispered.

Derek suddenly stopped and looked down at me as well. He realized the same thing I did and he very slowly pulled out of me, then he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He took me into the standing shower and turned the cool water on full blast, letting it wash over both of us.

"I'm sorry! That was too much! I'm sorry," Derek repeated over and over.

Holding him closely, I pressed my lips to his ear and replied, "Don't be sorry. You told me you were the God of sex. I believe you, now."

He let out a short laugh, then he asked me, "Did it feel good to you at all?"

"It was all so intense, I had no clue I had squirted already," I answered honestly.

"Looks like you came more than once," Derek surmised.

"But guys can't get aroused that fast between takes. It's like, impossible, right?" I pointed out.

"I thought so, but there's a lot of cum," Derek replied.

"God, how long have we even been going at it?" I asked curiously.

"Forty-five seconds," Derek answered.

"I'm being serious," I told him.

"I _am_ serious," he confirmed.

Swallowing hard, I asked, "Is my ass going to hurt like hell, now?"

Derek chuckled and replied, "I massaged you pretty good, before. I think you should be okay."

"I'm telling everyone that Derek put his Godzilla in my Tokyo and I survived," I joked exhaustively.

Derek laughed out loud, then he became serious and told me, "I was able to keep my control, and this experience helped me realize exactly what you're all about. That means that when we do this again, I'll know how to make it much easier on you."

I was quiet, so Derek added, "That is, if you ever want to do this, again."

I smiled and answered, "Yes, I definitely want to do this, again."


	8. You Alright?

8: "You alright?"

Derek was still concerned as we got out of the shower and he led me back to his room. I felt good as I put on my boxers, but my energy level was fading fast.

"Yeah, I just need something to eat. I'm starving!" I grabbed my stomach.

Chuckling softly, Derek replied, "We don't really keep much food here, but I could get you something."

I stared at the bed until Derek stepped in my line of vision and assured me, "It won't be that intense, again."

"I'm not worried," I said.

"...want?" Derek asked.

"What?" I blinked.

"I was asking what kind of food you wanted," Derek turned his head to one side.

"Um...pizza. I love pizza," I answered with a nod.

"You sure you're alright?" Derek asked me, again.

I sighed and he came over to me, putting his hands on my face so he could press his forehead securely against mine. He was still naked and I couldn't help looking down at his groin.

Derek nudged my forehead to make me look up at him and I told him honestly, "I'm fine. I'm just in shock is all. You rocked my world, just like you said you would."

He laughed out loud, then he enveloped me in a strong hug. I could feel Derek nuzzling my neck and shoulder, then I could hear him sniffing my skin as he groaned with pleasure and said, "Mmm...I love your smell."

"I don't wear cologne or anything," I reminded him.

"That shit is fake! I like your smell. That dirty, sweaty, hormonal teenage boy smell. Ugh, I can't get enough of it," Derek shuddered and clutched my skin.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, 'cause it's like repellent to most other people, especially girls," I joked.

He continued sniffing me as he ran his hands over my back. I knew he wanted to go again, but I had to push him off, explaining, "Derek, I want to do this, I do, but I _have_ to eat first, or I'm gonna pass out."

He smiled lightly and gave me a tempting kiss, then he pulled away and told me, "I'll be back in ten minutes."

I nodded and he picked up his jeans off the floor, then he turned away and moved quickly out of the room.

It took me a few seconds to move, again. I thought about going downstairs and watching some TV, but then I remembered the creepy cat problem, so I decided to stay in Derek's room and...snoop.

Yes, I was a notorious snooper. It usually only took me five minutes or less to find out all the dirty little secrets, too. I figured I already knew Derek's biggest secret (ahem werewolf ahem), so whatever else he was keeping from me was probably mild at best.

I pulled open all the drawers in his dresser, but found only clothes. I checked his closet, but only found more clothes. I tapped the floorboards and found some loose ones, but nothing was underneath them. I checked under his bed and found cat toys. I opened a drawer on his bedside table and found sex toys. I shuffled through them, but they were pretty basic and appeared to be new, making me wonder if Derek bought them for my benefit.

I sighed and glanced back at his bed, noticing at this angle that the waterbed was a bit off center in one corner. I checked it and pulled out a black notebook. It was spiral bound but had thick pages and Derek had stuck a nice pen inside with dark silver ink. I opened the notebook and started reading. At first, it looked like a random list, but as I read on, I realized that it was full of Derek's thoughts, feelings and ideas, but they were fragmented in such a way that he was either trying hard not to make it look like a journal, or he was too manly to admit he had one.

 _Uncle Peter got a new kid in the halfway house. Name is Stilinski._

 _He's not like the other boys that come through. He has_

 _this punk look to his face, but he's honest._

 _Stilinski. Researched the name. Surname. Not his first name._

 _Not sure of his first name._

 _Kate mocks me. Bitch._

 _Stilinski doesn't fuck up much. Lydia has attached to him_

 _for some reason. I worry for her. I don't want her to_

 _expect too much from him if he turns out to be a punk._

 _Daffodil. What the fuck kind of name is that? Scott_

 _just named one of the cats Daffodil. It's a fucking Pansy_

 _name. Fuck that._

 _Kate wants me to come over. She wants sex from me_

 _constantly. She knows I don't care about her and I think that's why_

 _she keeps wanting to do it. Maybe she thinks I'll learn to like her if_

 _she sucks my dick one more time._

 _Fucking. Fuck fuck fucking._

 _Stilinski is different, but I can't quite place it. I keep_

 _wanting to help Uncle Peter out so I can see more of him. He doesn't_

 _talk much, but he's not picking on Malia like the others do. He's_

 _also good to Justin. Nobody is good to Justin. I think Justin_

 _is gay or bisexual. I think he's afraid of himself._

 _Lydia. My beautiful Lydia. She's like my Gwenivere, yet_

 _I don't lust for her like King Arthur's Lancelot. I guess I'm more like Merlin to her._

 _She knows there's something in me but she doesn't know what to make of_

 _it. I write her letters to reassure her that she's safe. Everyone is so shitty_

 _to her. I could see Lydia marrying some shit faced popular dick and having_

 _eight kids she doesn't want and living in a trailer park, wondering_

 _what went wrong in her life. I don't want that for her._

 _Fucking Kate! She calls my house and pisses off Uncle Peter! Fuck!_

 _Stilinski, Stilinski, Stilinski, Stilinski. Stilinski and Derek Hale._

 _Scott thinks I'm a fucking idiot for liking Stilinski._

 _He says people are assholes and I only want Stilinski because I_

 _want to build a pack. I told him that's not true, so he says I probably_

 _want to feast on his flesh._

 _Maybe he's right._

I swallowed hard. The references to this Scott guy made it look like he was probably the weird roommate Derek kept talking about. I checked the next few pages, but there was no date written on them and I wondered how long ago Derek wrote the last caption. I also wondered how serious he was when he wrote it.

There was a tapping sound like the front door closing, so I closed the notebook and shoved it back into the bed. I called down the hallway, "That was fast. It's not even five min-"

The man who appeared in the doorway was not Derek.

He had short dark hair, slightly darker skin and he was wearing ruffled jeans with a white t-shirt. He looked like he could be my age.

"Uh...hi," I held out my hand to him.

The guy lunged at me and threw me into the air faster than I could take a breath. I flew clean out of Derek's room and over the staircase. I cried out when I realized I was headed for the living room floor, but I managed to land on the couch.

The guy reappeared and pulled my head back so that I was at an angle over the back of the couch, then he pushed a switchblade into my lower right eyelid and asked me calmly, "How far do you think your eye will go across the room after I pop it out?"

"Please, don't! Don't!" I shouted.

He grinned broadly at me and stated, "You picked the wrong squatting ground, beggar!"

"I'm not! I'm not a beggar! I'm Stilinski! Derek invited me here!" I blurted.

The guy blinked with recognition when he heard my name, but he didn't appear to be totally convinced. He took a quick sniff like he was trying to determine if I had Derek's scent on me, then he pulled the switchblade away and let me go.

My lower eyelid was bleeding a little bit from where the tip of the blade went in and I quickly wiped it away. The guy kept his cocky grin as he told me like we were old friends, "I'm Scott McCall. Derek's roommate. Don't fuck with my shit."

"Uh...okay, I won't," I stared at him.

He glanced upstairs toward Derek's room and mentioned, "I can smell him inside of you."

I swallowed hard and he leaned in so he was uncomfortably close to me, then he added in the same calm voice, "Guess that means Derek fucked you and you didn't die."

He didn't seem upset with the idea of two men being together, which surprised me, but he did make a disgusted face as he told me, "You don't realize how lucky you are to have a werewolf who wants to touch you without tearing off your skin, who wants to kiss you without pulling out your teeth, who wants to fuck your brains out without literally fucking you until your brains come out."

"...right..." this guy was freaking me the fuck out.

A massive brown tabby cat trotted up to us and Scott went from demonic to a giddy young man in less than a second. He cooed at the cat and scooped the tabby up into his arms, then used baby talk to tell the cat, "How is my wittle Joe? Sammy Joe, Sammy Joe! My baaaaaaaaby Sammy Joe!"

Scott smiled to reveal his canines and Sammy Joe licked his lips.

 _That's when I threw up in my mouth a little bit._

"Sammy Joe! Sammy Joe!" Scott said in a sing-song voice as he put the tabby back down.

Sammy Joe trotted away and Scott focused way too intently on me, again. I was practically frozen in fear at the edge of the couch as Scott ignored my space bubble and came within inches of my face, asking me quietly, "Do you like cats?"

"Yeah, yeah, they're cool," I replied.

"LIAR!" Scott screamed at me, making me jump.

He stood up and started pacing the room, telling me, "I know when people lie about that kind of shit! They think that if they tell me they like cats, too, everything will be cool, but it's not! It's fucking not cool to lie about that fucking shit!"

I could tell he was about to blow, so I tried to calm him down by explaining, "No, I do like cats. I mean, I don't have a bunch of them, but they don't bother me. I met Kiki upstairs when I was with Derek a little while ago."

Scott narrowed his eyes at me and proclaimed, "Kiki is _Derek's_ cat."

"Oh. I didn't know that," I cursed myself internally for bringing up the one cat that didn't belong to Scott.

He went on, telling me as if I had asked, "I tried to adopt Kiki into my family of felines, but she refused. She loves no one else but Derek, you know. Derek is the only man in her life! Aiden loves her, you know! He wants her to have his kittens and she peed on his face!"

Scott pointed off in some random direction and I assumed Aiden was over there, but I was too afraid to look as I replied, "Aw, man, that sucks."

He glared at me and asked shortly, "Is that fake sympathy?!"

"What? No!" I started.

"Oh, right, telling a guy 'that sucks' is supposed to make him feel better?!" Scott was starting to lose his temper once more.

"No, I was just agreeing with you! Damn that Kiki!" I tried to remedy the situation.

Scott came within inches of me again and randomly changed the subject, telling me with another wave of calm, "Derek really likes you, I hope you know."

"Really?" I said, hoping to keep Scott talking so he wouldn't blow up, again.

He sat back and told me, "Derek's been talking about you all the time since you came here. He thinks you're like, God's gift to the world, or whatever. He's been worried sick about making contact with you, though. He was so afraid to hurt you, so afraid that he was going to give in to his instincts and you'd die from the pressure!"

I looked away for a second and Scott got close, again. We locked eyes as he went on, his voice rising with each word, "He's been having nightmares about hurting you! Crying out your name in his fucking sleep as he climaxes, dreaming of penetrating you with his massive cock and pumping you blind and waking up knowing he could never come close to grinding your feeble human flesh!"

I hadn't realized how strong Derek's desires for me actually were until that moment, and it was now very clear to me how serious he was when he warned me about having sex. Scott must've seen the disdain in my eyes, because his cocky grin reappeared and he told me softly, "I kept telling Derek he was making the wrong decision with you. I told him to do what we do best. If he just took you and killed you, it would've eased his suffering completely."

Scott took on his demonic look again and stated, "But he wouldn't listen to me."

I stared at him as Scott leaned in closer and mentioned, "Your eyelid is bleeding a little bit. Mind if I clean the wound?"

He reached for the wound but I pushed his hand away, telling him, "No! I got it!"

Scott clenched his jaw and I wasn't sure if he was going to strike or randomly shift gears again. I braced myself, but he never got the chance to change. Scott was very abruptly interrupted when Derek appeared from behind him and grabbed him by the shirt. Derek scoop slammed Scott onto the floor, then Derek used a piece of elk antler from one of the nearby lamps and jammed the chunk into the floorboards to pin Scott down by his right arm.

"What the fuck?!" Scott cried out as he tried to pull the antler out of the floor.

Derek hit him upside the head and stated, "Stop fucking with Stiles, dickhead."

Scott cursed Derek and tried to get the antler out of his arm. Derek ignored him and came over to check on me. I was shaking as I clutched him and said, "Dude, don't ever fucking leave me alone in this house!"

He nodded and frowned as he touched his thumb to my lower eyelid where the switchblade had punctured. He wiped away whatever blood was there and licked his thumb, then he looked at Scott and asked boldly, "Did you fucking do this to him?"

"I thought he was a squatter! Fucking squatters! I hate those little bastards!" Scott responded.

"Can we go back upstairs, now?" I asked Derek quickly.

He nodded and we left Scott stuck to the floor as I went up to Derek's room and he brought me the pizza he promised.

I sat on the bed and ate most of the pizza in silence, chugging a 2 liter Coke between bites while Derek just lay there and watched me like I was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. I swallowed a big gulp and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're hot when you eat," Derek answered thickly, licking his lips.

I rolled my eyes and continued chowing down. I heard some loud cracking noises downstairs that made me jump, and Scott started yelling like he had gotten out of being pinned and he was pissed, again.

"Ignore him, he's always like that," Derek told me.

Scott was too noisy for me to ignore, and I could hear him shoving furniture around and shouting curses even as I ate. Derek continued staring at me like I was the only distraction in the house, and that helped me feel a little bit better.

Kiki hopped up on the bed and Derek petted her until she purred. I heard another loud crack from downstairs and I jumped again. Kiki looked at me like I was an even bigger pussy than she was, then she started for my box of pizza.

I shut the box and told her, "No, Kiki! I don't want pussy hair on my pizza!"

She glared at me, so I took a piece of pepperoni off of the slice in my hand and gave it to her. She munched on it quietly and Derek mentioned, "Wow, she must really like you."

"I thought she didn't like anyone!" I stated.

Derek laughed and replied, "She's never liked anyone else but me...until now."

Scott suddenly appeared in the doorway and I backed off of the bed. Derek got up as well and blocked Scott's path to me.

Pointing back toward the bathroom, Scott informed Derek like I wasn't even there, "Did you know his skin cells are all over the hallway, Derek? Skin cells! I even found one of his pubic hairs in the bathroom! A living, breathing, human... _PUBIC HAIR_!"

"Get out," Derek stated to Scott.

Scott ignored him and blurted frantically, "I'm getting hives, Derek! Hives! Humans make me sick, you know? Especially that one! He's filthy and his body is full of scars and they just project at me and make me sick! Sick!"

He imitated scratching himself like he was about to break out any second. I put down my pizza and Coke and picked up my clothes off the floor, telling Derek, "I think I should go now."

"Stiles," he said, at the same time that Scott shouted, "Good!"

Derek caught me before I reached the stairs and put his hands on my face again, telling me somberly, "Please stay. _Stay_ with me."

His eyes were an unnaturally deep shade of blue. It was striking and it made me want to stay. I gave in softly, "Fine, I'll stay."

"What? Why!" Scott acted like I was deliberately hurting his feelings.

Derek let go of me and turned to Scott, stating angrily, " _Leave_. Make sure you text me this time before you come back."

Scott scoffed and ranted, "There's over three thousand square feet in this place! I should be able to stay!"

"He's right, Derek," I added.

Derek didn't look at me, but told Scott again, "Leave."

Scott completely lost it, yelling, "Asshole! What are you doing fucking around with a human? If I were you, I'd watch him bleed to death, then I would hang him up like some fucking good meat and dry out his flesh!"

Derek turned his head to one side and although I couldn't see his expression, I saw Scott's reaction as he blinked and took a big step back. Derek's voice sounded low and angry as he stated, "I want you to leave us. You will not come back until I tell you to. Go. NOW."

Scott bowed and mumbled, "Yes, sir," then he took off.

I stood there anxiously for a few seconds, but Derek didn't turn around to face me, so I slowly made my way toward him. I came around his left side and asked quietly, "Derek?"

Bracing myself for the worst, I was pleasantly surprised when I finally faced him and Derek's features were normal. He looked at me and said morosely, "I'm sorry for what he said. You shouldn't have to hear that bullshit."

"It's alright. I mean, he's a werewolf and probably a psychopath, but each to his own," I surmised.

Derek shook his head and went back to sit at the edge of the bed, saying, "It's still not right that he said it. He doesn't really want to eat you. He just says that shit to scare people and make werewolves sound like wild animals. I can tell you from experience that werewolves are no better than humans. They're just fuckheads with heightened abilities."

I snorted laughter and Derek perked up a little bit. I asked him curiously, "Why aren't you like that?"

Derek shrugged and replied, "I don't know. I've always thought that humans still matter."

"Why did you become a werewolf?" I asked, coming closer to him.

"I didn't have a choice," Derek revealed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Derek's eyes lowered to the floor as he explained, "I was born into this world."

I listened intently as Derek continued, "My mother was a werewolf. I guess you could say my family are shape-shifters, because some of us can change without the help of the moon. Uncle Peter is a werewolf as well, though he doesn't want people to know it."

"Why? I mean, most people wouldn't believe it, right?" I asked.

Derek shook his head and replied, "There are hunters out there who look for our kind and wipe us out. They killed my mother."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I told him.

"It's all politics," Derek said, adding quietly, "The way the supernatural world works. It's a bunch of wolves fighting for their way to the top, and a bunch of hunters trying to take them down. If a hunter knew that I was spending time with you, they'd take me out because they would think I'm planning to turn you and build a pack."

"What would happen if you did build a pack?" I asked curiously.

"I would be an Alpha. Hunters really hate Alphas," Derek answered.


	9. What Are You Doing to Me?

9: "Derek, what are you doing to me?!"

"Oh God, oh...that feels so good...oh, right there...oh, just like that...oh God, oh God...Jesus, Derek! Jesus fucking Christ!"

Derek raised a brow and informed me shortly, "Jesus, Stiles, I'm just giving you a back massage."

After Scott left, Derek and I made out and explored each other long into the early morning hours. I was fine with being completely naked, but Derek kept his boxers on and he was putting most of the attention on _my_ needs. I wondered if he was still having issues after our first and so far only sexual encounter had ended more dramatically than he had wanted. While I had gotten over it hours ago, Derek wasn't ready to open me up again, so I resorted to keeping constant physical contact with him in hopes that it would get him in the right mood.

Trouble was, Derek's body was like a battery of energy. He sent tiny electrical surges through my body when he kissed me and tickled his fingertips across my skin. Everything he did drove my body and my senses wild. He was pushing me to my limits doing things that were simple for most people, and it was almost just as exhausting to merely touch him for this long.

"This is NOT a back massage! Your hands are like, Heaven or something," I countered.

Derek laughed and I added arguably, "I'm serious! You hit all the right places and it's like you know exactly where to go and how to make it work and...oh, dear God! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

I imitated an outrageously dramatic orgasm and Derek laughed so loud, the bed shook. I settled down, but told him seriously, "Dude, you've got magic hands, I swear. You should get into massage therapy, I think you'd be a trillionaire."

He scoffed and replied, "I don't want to do this to other people all day. I only want to do it to _you_."

Derek pressed his fingers against my shoulder blades and rolled the tension out with the such efficiency, I couldn't help letting out a loud moan in response. He chuckled lightly, then he touched his fingertips more softly against the scar tissue across my upper back and asked, "Where did this come from?"

"I got in a fight with some bullies at school and they pushed me into a window," I told him with a shrug.

Derek reached around and touched another deeper scar at the top of my right pectoral and asked thickly, "What about this one?"

"Got stabbed by a girl's pimp. We were at a club and used a back room to talk because she had just had an abortion and she was all messed up about it. When we came out, the pimp thought I'd had sex with his girl and he wanted money. I told him nothing happened and the girl backed me up, but the pimp hit her with his cane and broke her jaw, so I broke his face, but not before he got me in the chest with a knife," I explained.

Derek didn't say a word, but I could sense that it upset him to know that I had been through so much shit in my life. He pulled away from the scar I had just described and reached down to touch several cigar burns on the lower right side of my back. I jerked as the memories of how they came to be flooded my mind, and Derek pulled away, saying, "You don't have to tell me about these ones."

I swallowed hard and told him honestly, "They were from my first foster home that I went to just after my family died. There were like, four other boys with me and I really liked this one named Tommy. I was twelve or thirteen. The mom that took care of us, she was really nice, but the dad...he was one of those that acted just right around everyone else, treated us like we were his own sons and all, but at night, he'd sneak into one of our rooms and make us do things that weren't so nice."

I closed my eyes to remember and continued, "I don't know if he did similar things to all of us, but he used to come in and put a collar on me, then he'd call me his dog and he'd have me crawl around the room on all fours. He'd make me eat dog food off the floor and he'd make me go take a shit in the corner so he could yell at me and beat me for shitting in the house."

Derek let me go on as I opened my eyes and concluded, "He never raped me, just tried to humiliate me. He liked cigars and sometimes he'd put them out on my back or he'd spank me like you do a dog. I figured out he was molesting Tommy, and that pissed me off, so I took these antacids and put them in my pocket, and when the dad came into my room that night, he made me take a shit in the corner again, and when he yelled at me, I put the antacids in my mouth so it would foam and I barked at him like a rabid dog. He never came into my room again, and he never bothered Tommy or the other guys again, either. I think it really freaked him out."

I smiled when I remembered the look on the dad's face when I barked ferociously at him. Derek didn't say anything, so I went on, "I found Tommy a couple of years ago. He said the dad died of a heart attack some time back so I guess he got what was coming to him."

Derek touched his clawed fingernails against my back and it sent shivers up my spine. He leaned in and asked thickly, "Did you have sex with Tommy after you found him, again?"

I remained passive to tease him as I answered, "Oh yeah, we had sex a bunch of times."

Derek slowly raked his nails down my back, threatening to break the skin. I shuddered from the electrical surges and groaned with pleasure as Derek asked, "Did you take top or bottom?"

"Top with him," I explained.

"But you'll bottom for me," Derek pointed out.

"You're the only person I've ever wanted to be in control of me," I stated.

Derek reached down and grabbed the rim of my thighs, squeezing them just enough to make me cry out a little. He leaned in again and whispered, "Tell me more. Did you and Tommy do anything...kinky?"

I blushed and replied, "Yeah, we did. Tommy was into something I'd never done before."

"What was it?" Derek squeezed his palms eagerly against my hips.

I sighed like I was trying to remember and I could feel Derek getting more anxious. I finally told him, "Tommy made me put a rubber balloon in his ass, and then he had me blow it up inside of him with my mouth."

The passion fled from the room as Derek asked shockingly, "What?!"

"Hey, it was his idea, not mine," I remarked.

Derek was still confused as he asked, "How could you...I mean, how do you...a balloon?"

I turned my head to one side to face him better and explained, "It wasn't full or anything, I mean, I just put most of it right inside and kept the end out so I could put my mouth on it, then I blew it up enough so he could feel it inside but I only put like, two puffs of air in it. I didn't want it popping inside of him or anything like that, although he probably would've liked that."

Derek turned his head to one side and his mouth dropped open in shock. I added with a shrug, "Tommy was a pretty kinky guy."

Derek's brow furrowed and he asked me carefully, "Tommy didn't...do things like that to you, did he?"

I chuckled and replied, "No, I wasn't into it. I'm horny enough to get turned on by just about anything, I don't need a lot of props to get me going."

Derek shook his head but I could still tell he was put off by it. I looked away and told him, "Guess that one was a bit too much to hear, huh?"

He sighed with frustration and replied, "It's not that, I'm just...shocked, that's all."

I didn't respond, so Derek turned me over on my back to face him better and he leaned down to run a clawed fingernail along one side of my face as he explained, "I like knowing more about you. I want to know what you've seen, good or bad. I want you to tell me everything."

I smirked and asked, "How come a werewolf like you is freaked out by a little balloon action?"

Derek scoffed and replied, "Werewolves just fuck. That's about all, unless they do other stuff and I just don't hear about it."

"They probably think you're a prude," I pointed out.

He smiled without argument, then he asked me more softly, "What about your family? What were they like before the accident?"

My eyes widened with surprise and I asked a question of my own, "You read my file?"

Derek nodded shortly and answered, "My dad has me organize his office once a week. I read all the files, but I don't judge anyone by what's in there, I judge them by what they show me."

He was honest about it, but for some reason, knowing that Derek read my file kind of put me off, and I had to clear my throat before replying, "Um, I guess I'm not a real good son because I don't remember a lot about my real family."

Derek came within an inch of my lips and told me, "Don't say that. A lot of people don't remember much about their childhood, it doesn't make them bad."

I searched my memory banks and replied with a sigh, "My dad used to like fishing. He had this way about him where he was always turning his head slightly to one-side, like he was trying to figure people out." 

I closed my eyes and remembered, "My mom used to wear yellow dresses all the time. She'd dirty one up and always have a backup. I used to think she had a whole line of them in her closet or something, because they never had stains or tears or anything on them, even though she was always wearing them."

Derek's clawed fingernails were brushing the side of my face affectionately again as I opened my eyes and told him, "She used to smell like roses. She had this rosewater tonic on her vanity and I'd watch her dabble it on her neck and wrists every morning. No perfume or anything, just the rosewater. She would always smell her wrist as if she had to check to make sure the scent was just right, then she would let me smell her wrist and I would nod to make doubly sure it was right."

My mother's bright morning smile entered my mind, and I started to feel sad. Derek pressed his lips to my throat, and the sadness faded. He kissed a trail along my jugular vein in my throat, then he kissed underneath my jawline and traveled up to my lips. He kissed me a few more times before he pulled away to look into my eyes.

I could see in his deep brown irises that he wanted to have sex again. I nodded but told him, "Take it slow this time. Act like we've got all the time in the world."

He teased me with kisses while I helped him take off his boxers, then he made a trail of kisses across my chest and ran his clawed fingernails over my abs. I looked down and I could see that both Derek and I were ready.

He reached down and rubbed down his shaft to lube himself with something from his hand that I didn't see him reach for, then he lifted me up by my hips and sank inside with perfect precision.

"Jesus, that was downright artistic," I groaned.

Derek smiled just enough to show the tips of his long canines as I wrapped my ankles around his neck. He leaned forward so I was at an angle underneath him, then he moved to thrust and I braced myself.

The thrust felt normal. It was deeply pleasurable for the first move, but it was normal. Derek made another thrust, and again, it was normal. Derek continued, building up speed and strength the more I responded, but I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that he wasn't anywhere near like before.

It all felt great, but something wasn't right. I stared deeply into his eyes, and I knew that he was putting so much focus into being just right for me that he was not having as much fun for himself. I finally told him, "Stop."

He froze immediately and asked, "What's wrong?"

"This doesn't feel right. I mean, it feels good, but it's not right. I want you to fuck me like before, just not so fast," I told him.

Derek shook his head and replied, "It doesn't work like that, Stiles."

"Yes it does. Think about lifting weights. If you lift a bunch of weight up too fast, you'll pull a muscle. If you lift weight methodically, with intent and strength but not too fast, you can continually lift more and more weight until you get to the point where you can lift a lot of weight without a problem," I explained.

Derek blinked like he was hit with an idea as he replied, "That actually sounds logical."

"See? You said werewolves don't do it with humans, so they wouldn't know to gradually work up a tolerance factor during sex," I surmised.

Derek wrapped his arms around the back of my neck and my shoulders, then he started thrusting like the first time we were together. Of course, it appeared like he was doing very little, but I felt enough pleasure from impact to make my eyes roll back in their sockets.

He wasn't quite as strong as the first time we were together, but it was more than enough for me. I held my erection longer than before, and when I finally came, I was satisfied that at least ten minutes had passed.

"A minute and ten seconds," Derek informed me.

My face fell and I replied, "Are you fucking serious?"

He chuckled and replied, "It's not a big deal. Seconds seem much longer to me than they do to you. I can feel what you feel as well, remember?"

"That reminds me. I want to see your 'O' face," I told him.

"'O' face?" Derek lifted a brow.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "When a guy cums, he makes an 'O' face. I know you don't cum, but you can have an orgasm, right?"

"I've told you before, I have orgasms, but I keep the sound inside so that I don't blow your eardrums," Derek reminded me.

"I want to see it. Make the face and make some sound but keep it down or whatever," I told him.

Derek frowned at me and asked, "Why do you always want me to do things that could put you in the emergency room or kill you?"

I grinned and replied smartly, "Because it's hot."

He shook his head and looked away, so I begged him, "Please, Derek! Do it for me! Do it for me!"

"God, alright!" Derek gave in with a frustrated sigh.

I waited patiently as he explained, "I like sex, but nothing gets me off more than the werewolf mating ritual. It's a whole different level of orgasm. Much deeper."

"Well, show me the ritual, then," I said.

He quickly argued, "Don't do that."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Don't just offer yourself up like it's nothing," Derek stated harshly.

I blinked with surprise and replied, "I'm sorry. I meant it seriously. I want to know about the ritual."

Derek's jaw clenched and his mood seemed to shift without warning. He told me darkly, "When I show the ritual to you, it's because I know I am the Alpha and you are my mate. If you offer yourself to me like you just did, it's an invitation and it's like telling me you're willing to let me do whatever I want with you."

"Alright, I'm sorry, I won't do it, again," I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Derek closed his eyes and went on like I hadn't said a word, "You can't let me go too far, Stiles. My instincts will take over and it will mean your end."

"I get it, Derek, alright? I'm sorry, I don't know how many times you want me to say it before you'll let me up," I retorted.

Derek's expression changed and he became solemn, again. He sat back and let me up, and I looked for my clothes to get dressed. Derek watched me quietly until I was fully clothed again, then I started to leave and he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I want to go back to the halfway house now, if you don't mind," I answered.

"Stiles, it's 3 in the morning," Derek pointed out.

"I don't care, I want to leave now," I stated.

Derek's eyes grew darker again, but he did get up and put his jeans on, then he drove me back to the halfway house in silence. Once we pulled up to the house, I got out and told him, "See you at school."

"Can't I come by and see you later, today?" Derek asked, his voice soft again.

"Maybe, if you stop treating me like I'm a kid," I told him over my shoulder.

He didn't reply, but I heard his tires screech as he loudly drove off. I used the backdoor to get into the house, then I sneaked my way up to my room. I left the lights out and didn't bother undressing as I climbed into bed in total darkness. I settled under the covers and I felt a lukewarm female form brush up against me.

"Hey, Malia," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I felt something wet on her stomach and I took a startled breath in.

I knew what it was, but I still jumped out of bed and turned on the light to confirm it.

 _Blood._

"Malia!" I screamed.

Her lifeless eyes just stared blankly back at me.


	10. He's Innocent!

10: "He's innocent!"

Peter Hale kept telling the police over and over that I didn't do a damn thing, but they ignored him and put me in handcuffs anyway. They sat me down in the hallway and made me watch as they carted Malia in a body bag out to the coroner's van. The other guys and Justin watched in stunned silence from the other end of the hallway. Justin's eyes were filled with tears at the loss of his only other friend in the house.

It was like a dream. A really bad dream. I kept thinking I was going to wake up any second in Derek's arms, back at his cabin, safe and sexually sound.

As if thinking about him brought him to life, I heard Derek's voice shouting, "Uncle Peter? Peter!"

He burst through the front door, imitating a frantic human teenager as he found Peter and said, "Sorry it took so long to get here. What's going on?"

Derek glanced at me. His expression didn't change for me, but I knew that he was acting indifferent to me so the cops wouldn't pick up on anything, so I followed his lead and gave him a hard stare.

Peter waved his hands in the air as he explained to Derek, "Stiles found Malia dead in his bedroom! I told the police and the detectives and even the coroner that you called me and told me you and Stiles were watching movies all night, but they want to arrest him anyway!"

"It's okay, Uncle Peter, we'll figure this out. Who is in charge?" Derek looked around.

An tall man with icy blue eyes and a hard expression came around the corner. Peter pointed him out as he stated, "Sheriff Parrish."

Peter leaned into Derek and whispered, "He's a real hardass. It'll take some convincing to get Stiles outta this."

Derek nodded shortly. Sheriff Parrish came to a stop beside me and acted like he was checking something on his tablet. I knew from experience that he was actually focusing all his attention on me, making it a point to look distracted while attempting to determine how anxious or calm I was a mere half-hour after the trauma.

I just continued to act honestly, knowing that any changes in behavior would cue him in to the fact that I knew his game. Derek approached Sheriff Parrish and extended a hand to him as he said, "Excuse me, Sir, but I'd like to speak with you a moment."

Sheriff Parrish shook Derek's hand but didn't look him in the eye as he replied passively, "Yes, you're Peter Hale's nephew. He says you and Stiles were watching movies all night long."

 _He paraphrased it like the story meant very little to him._

Derek didn't skip a beat, but explained, "Yes, Sir. Stiles and I were watching movies all night at my place and I just brought him back a little over 20 minutes, ago."

Sheriff Parrish finally looked up at Derek, asking him pointedly, "Your uncle said that you live a while out of town. Don't you have a guest room or a couch at your place where Stiles could've stayed?"

It was obvious Sheriff Parrish was attempting to poke holes in a story he didn't believe to be true. Derek half-smiled and replied with a little less respect, "Stiles didn't want to stay at my place because I have a very anal retentive roommate."

Sheriff Parrish frowned at Derek's word usage, then he cleared his throat and replied, "I'm sure your roommate would be willing to make a statement to the fact that Stiles was at your place all night?"

My eyes widened and I looked at Derek. I figured if Scott flew off the handle over a human pubic hair in the bathroom, he would unleash a world of fury if he had to come down to a human infested police station and write out a statement.

Derek didn't skip a beat, but replied easily, "He could do that, but I don't think there's any need."

Sheriff Parrish lifted a curious brow. Derek clarified, "I have security cameras outside of my cabin. They show Stiles and I coming and going, and they're date and time stamped."

For the first time since I had met him, Sheriff Parrish actually looked surprised. Derek went on, "I also have receipt of a pizza which I ordered for us to eat while watching movies. I also waved to a couple of friends while taking Stiles home. I think they'll all testify that they saw him riding with me."

Sheriff Parrish swallowed hard. He seemed to be deciding whether to ask for further statements or not. Peter came up beside Derek just as the coroner walked back in and everyone went silent. He shook his head at Sheriff Parrish and said, "I don't see any defensive wounds on the girl. I'll have to do an autopsy to be sure, but this looks like a natural death."

"Natural?" Sheriff Parrish blurted almost angrily.

The coroner nodded his round head and replied with a shrug, "The blood came from her nose, mouth and ears. It was probably from an aneurysm."

"An aneurysm? She was so young!" Peter argued.

The coroner nodded again and explained, "Aneurysms can develop at any age, and for many reasons. They can go for years without bursting, but something as simple as a hard sneeze can pop one, and all the person might feel is a nasty headache and some drowsiness. The symptoms come on fast. The girl probably went to Stiles' room because it was closest to where she was and she died very shortly, thereafter."

Peter turned to Sheriff Parrish and asked, "Would you please take the handcuffs off of Stiles, now?"

The coroner added solemnly, "He's right, Jordan. Do you really want to put an 18-year-old in prison for the rest of his life for a crime we all know he didn't commit simply because he has a history with the law?"

Sheriff Parrish sniffed with agitation, but he did move to take my cuffs off. He was slow about it and I had to bite my tongue not to chew him out. As soon as I was free, I got up and backed away from everyone. The police were moving past me to leave as Peter tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away from him and folded my arms in silent defiance.

Peter turned his attention to the police and made sure everyone left. Sheriff Parrish was the last out the door, giving me a warning look before he took leave himself. I just glared at him and stood my ground.

When the outsiders were completely gone, Peter came back and told the guys, "You can all go back to your rooms, now. Since everyone's a little shaken up, I'll let you sleep in."

All of the guys but Justin glared at me before they turned to leave. Riley, Drew, Adam, Nick and Husky, all of them with prior records and hands as dirty as mine, yet they were all looking at me like I was the bad apple of the bunch.

Justin just stood there, staring at the floor with tears in his eyes. He seemed to be lost to time and space, like a ghost of the person he once was. Peter slowly made his way over to Justin. Most people instinctively asked a person in shock if they were alright or some other ridiculous question, but Peter was a little more seasoned than that. He said to Justin with a sense of calm, "You want a drink, son? I've got a grape soda in the fridge with your name on it."

There was no response from Justin, so Peter came a little closer to him and said with the same sense of calm, "I think I might have orange soda in there, too. I like orange soda but grape tastes the best."

Peter deliberately walked past Justin on his way to the kitchen. Justin followed without even realizing what he was doing, and the two of them disappeared into the next room, leaving me alone with Derek.

I felt a sudden wave of shame and anxiousness and I couldn't turn around to look at Derek. I half-expected him to tell me none of this would've happened if I had stayed with him, or I should've been watching over Malia more carefully, or some other piece of shit _I-told-you-so line._ When he finally did speak, all he said was, "You wanna go for a ride?"

My voice was so choked up with emotion, I had to struggle just to tell him, "No, thanks."

I felt like walking but I had lost the will to speak so I just started moving and Derek followed a few feet behind me. The sun was starting to come up as we made our way outside. I walked around the yard and into the big thicket of weeds and tall grass in the clearing behind the house, still staying close by in case Sheriff Parrish was still parked somewhere to make sure I didn't take off.

The thicket was more difficult to maneuver through than I thought. The grass was almost to my hips and the weeds were much taller than I was. I stopped somewhere in the middle of it and looked back at Derek. Behind him was a thick shade of grass and weeds, as if we hadn't walked through it at all. I just lay down where I was, not concerned about the bugs or snakes or spiders or whatever the fuck else could potentially crawl up my shorts and bite my ass. At that point, I didn't care.

Derek sat down where he was a few feet away and watched me. I silently stared back at him for a while, then I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds, pink from the sunrise, as they floated by in various shapes and forms.

I don't know if I cried or not. I thought my cheeks might be wet at some point, but if tears were falling, I wasn't feeling them. After a long while, I felt Derek rest his head on my stomach, but I didn't look down to see for sure. I could feel his eyes on me, observing me, studying me, wondering what I was thinking and wondering when I would come back.

I wanted to tell him that I didn't think Malia's death was from natural causes. I wanted to tell him that there was _so_ much blood. I wanted to tell him that, when I looked into Malia's eyes, they were forever frozen in fear.

But I couldn't say anything. It was like my voice box didn't work anymore, and when I thought of speaking, the thought didn't connect with my mouth.

I was very literally speechless, and I had no idea how long it was going to last.


	11. Be Careful

11: "Be careful."

"I know you are trying to help Stiles, but he is a boy and he is struggling to find his place in the world with no family to turn to for help and no home to call his own."

I listened from the hallway while Peter talked to Derek in his office. I knew that Derek was probably aware I was eavesdropping.

"Uncle Peter, I'm not trying to step on your toes, here. I know you mean well with Stiles, but I have an extra room at my place where he can stay if he wants to. I can get him to school because we're both going to the same place. I've got everything he needs and I'd like to offer it to him if he wants it," Derek explained.

Peter let out a deep sigh and replied, "That's kind of you, but I'd rather he stay here with me. The other boys might see your offer as special treatment to Stiles and that wouldn't sit well with them. He's also at risk in your place with that boy, Scott. His elevator is stuck between floors, that one."

Derek chuckled and stated, "I'll deal with Scott and I'm not worried about the others. I just want Stiles to know that he doesn't just have to settle after everything he's been through."

"I know, Derek, I know. I don't plan on Stiles having to go back to his room upstairs, and I reckon he doesn't want Malia's room, either. Justin has the next biggest room. I think I'll pair them up for the time being, pull out of savings and get Stiles a new bed so he's more comfortable, and see how things pan out," Peter explained.

Derek was quiet and I knew he still wanted to ask me, but he finally told Peter, "Alright, Uncle Peter, we'll do it your way, but if he's not happy, I'm doing it _my_ way."

"That works," Peter answered.

:-:

The next few days were like a dream. Peter and Derek bought me a new bed and box springs and put it in Justin's bedroom like they said they would. I thought Nick might piss on my new bed just to spite me. Surprisingly, nobody touched it.

Nice thing about Justin was that he talked about as much as I did, anymore. We kept our conversations to two or three words at most, and somehow the silence was more comfortable when I was with Justin.

Peter didn't make me go to school for a few days. I mostly watched TV and wandered around in the yard outside, never venturing too far. I hated sleeping because I'd see Malia's dead eyes staring back at me every time I closed mine. I'd dream about her whenever I did manage to doze off. I had probably slept no more than two hours in the last four days.

While making preparations for Malia's funeral, Peter had my old bed removed and my old room cleaned. I didn't have any plans to go back up there, so I didn't care what he did to it.

Derek watched over me as often as he possibly could. He'd sit at the end of my bed for a while before he left for school, then he'd come back and walk with me outside during lunch hour, then he'd come back after school and stick around to help his uncle while keeping an eye on me, too. When Justin slept at night, Derek would sit down at the end of my bed or lie beside me and gaze at me while I stared blankly at the ceiling for hours. I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to stay with me, but he didn't seem bothered by sticking around.

On the night before Malia's funeral, Justin was lying awake in his bed parallel to me and he kept shuffling his feet. I finally turned my head to face him and asked, "What's wrong, Justin?"

"I feel very bad," he answered.

"Why?" I asked passively.

"I dream of Malia when I sleep. I dream of her naked. I dream of making love to her. I feel very guilty, I do not want to see her tomorrow and wonder if she has seen the filth in my dreams and judged me," Justin confessed.

I was legitimately surprised. I explained based on what I knew, "It's natural to have fantasies about the opposite sex, Justin. It doesn't mean you thought any less of her, it's just how guys work."

Justin shook his head and revealed, "It is not natural to me. My fantasies are with men."

I locked eyes with him and asked, "You're gay?"

"Yes," Justin replied quietly.

I returned my gaze to the ceiling and confessed, "I am bisexual."

Justin was silent for a minute, then he asked, "What is the difference?"

I remembered that Justin hadn't spent much time delving into sexual ideals, so I answered simply, "Homosexual or being gay means you like other men. Bisexual means you like other men and you like women, too."

"Oh," Justin went quiet, again.

"Do you think you're bisexual?" I asked him after a short silence.

"I do not know. I only thought of men until I befriended Malia," Justin said.

Nodding, I replied, "Happens sometimes. You never really feel sure about what you are until you let the right one in."

Justin was still facing me as he confessed, "I dream of you many times, Stiles. I think of you many times. I do not want to hide this from you because I think that the others might know and I do not want them to tell you."

I blinked slowly and turned to face Justin. He was looking at me with big eyes like he was waiting for me to tell him to shut the fuck up.

"Want to come over here with me?" I asked.

Justin's eyes nearly popped out of his head with shock. He cautiously got out of his own bed and wrapped his blanket around himself, then he slowly made his way over to my bed and asked before lying down, "Are you serious with me?"

"I have no reason not to be," I replied.

He came into bed with me, but he was still unsure about how close to get to me, so I pulled him over to my side and made him rest his head on my chest so I could run my fingers through his super soft black hair. His South African skin felt warm against mine, and he smelled like the spices in Chai tea. He fell asleep on top of me within a few minutes, and I closed my eyes without even realizing I was tired...

"Interesting," I heard a male voice whisper.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Scott standing over me. I instinctively clutched Justin and Scott asked me with a smug grin, "How many people do you sleep with on an average day?"

"What do you want, Scott?" I asked.

He turned his head to one side and explained, "Derek wants you to come and live with us."

"And I take it you don't want me around," I replied.

Scott scoffed like I had insulted him and remarked shortly, "Actually, you don't bother me that much for a human. Even the smell of your shit is not entirely offensive."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I kept quiet. Scott turned his focus to Justin, who was still fast asleep. I became more alert as Scott reached his clawed fingernails out to touch Justin's cheek.

"Don't. Please," I told Scott.

His features were unassuming, but his eyes were wild. I didn't want to see Justin wake up to something like Scott and be scarred for life.

Scott pulled his hand away, but he still looked like he might try something. I heard a thump above us and Scott looked up, momentarily distracted. I glanced behind Scott and I saw Derek appear from the shadows.

Derek came around in front of Scott. I couldn't see Derek's face, but Scott looked at it and his eyes grew wide with the same horrified expression he had the last time Derek was angry with him. Derek's voice was dark as he asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Scott bowed his head in shame and replied, "I came here to tell Stiles that I wouldn't mind if he wanted to live with us."

I glanced down at Justin. He was amazingly still asleep.

Derek turned his head to listen to me as he asked, "Is this true, Stiles?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, he tried to touch Justin and his eyes were kinda wild like-"

Derek grabbed Scott by the throat faster than I could blink. Scott put his hands up in defeat and explained quickly, "He was giving off a spicy scent. I was curious, Derek, you know how I love the smell of spices."

Derek didn't appear to move. I told Derek in Scott's defense, "Justin does have a spicy scent. I'm not quite sure where it comes from, either."

Scott made a big smile to appease Derek. It was several long seconds before Derek finally pulled away from Scott and stated boldly, "Go."

"Yes, sir," Scott bowed to Derek, then he rushed out the bedroom door and disappeared.

Derek turned around to face me. His eyes were bright blue and ferocious looking, and it startled me a little. I gently pushed Justin off of me and sat up, feeling the sudden need to get out of bed.

I avoided Derek's frightening gaze and walked quietly past him to get to the hallway. He followed me as I made my way through the darkness, then I opened the backdoor and walked outside into the lukewarm summer night air.

There was a flood light on the garage that made the backyard easy to see. I wandered aimlessly for a minute, ignoring the fact that I was only in a pair of boxer shorts and the neighbors would probably think I was drunk and disoriented if they happened to notice me. I went to the big Oak tree in one corner of the yard, just at the rim of the light, and dropped down to my knees.

I didn't feel sad inside, but my vision was blurred with tears. I blinked and they streamed down my cheeks. I was having trouble breathing, even though the air was fresh and I hadn't done anything to exert myself.

Derek sat down on his knees behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him. His eyes were normal again and his expression was somber as he asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah. Would you fuck me, please? I want to escape this pain," I asked, taking off my boxers and positioning myself on all fours.

Derek wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel that he was already naked. He pressed his lips to my left ear and whispered, "Do you want me to do anything first?"

"No," I murmured.

Derek suddenly turned me around to face him and picked me up off the ground. I quickly secured my legs around his hips, but he had a steady grip on me and I knew he wouldn't let me fall. He leaned me against the Oak tree for a sense of support anyway, and I felt more at ease.

He had me at the perfect angle, and I could feel the head of his dick pressing against my backdoor. I shimmied down his hips and relaxed the best I could so he could come in. His hardness felt like a strong, thick shaft inside of me.

"God, Derek," I breathed.

"Does it hurt? I could reposition," Derek asked with concern.

"No, it's just..." I started to tense up.

I could feel myself becoming way too aroused just by the mere feeling of Derek's chunk sitting inside of me. He hadn't even started moving yet and I was already about to cum.

"Fuck," I whispered, straining to hold myself down.

Derek knew what I was doing and told me, "Let it go, Stiles. Your body is on overdrive. There's no need to make it last if you don't want to."

I countered angrily, "No, it's pathetic! I'm not gonna be that guy who pops in three seconds!"

Derek chuckled, but I was totally serious. He frowned and asked me, "Do you want me to show you what your body sounds like to me, right now?"

I looked at him curiously and replied, "Okay."

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he made these long, low moans that vibrated through my eardrums. They were like the sounds of sexual pleasure that you only hear in your dreams because you don't think anyone is really capable of making them in real life. Derek opened his mouth wide and continued moaning and groaning like I was giving him the fuck of a lifetime, even though we hadn't started moving yet.

Derek was making so much erotic noise, I was actually starting to feel embarrassed that he was getting all of this sexual heat from me. I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to him ease me into a more relaxed state.

I was on the edge. There was no way I could stop myself from cumming now. I groaned softly as I made one last ditch effort to hold it in.

Derek wouldn't let me. He stopped moaning and started making short thrusts in super rapid succession.

I clung to Derek as I felt myself let go. Derek moved forward as he also let go, and I enjoyed watching him do that more than anything else.

"I finally got to see your 'O' face," I smiled weakly.

"You look so tired, Stiles," Derek brushed my cheek with his clawed fingernails.

"I don't wanna sleep. I just want you to be with me at the funeral tomorrow, okay?" I said.

Derek nodded and told me, "I will stay with you, but I think you should rest up."

I opened my mouth to tell him why I didn't want to sleep, but the words wouldn't come out. I closed my mouth again and shook my head. Derek frowned at me but said quietly, "Alright, let's go back inside and watch some TV."

He put me down and we got dressed, then went back inside. Derek lay down on the couch and took control of the remote while I lay down on top of him and watched him flip through channels faster than I could comprehend what was on them.

Derek landed on some boring channel and I knew he was hoping I would fall asleep from it, but I couldn't.

If I fell asleep, Malia would be there.


	12. Put to Rest

12: "We are...today...put to rest..."

"...the young Lady Malia...seventeen-years-old...born in California...raised...parents...father was a good man..."

 _I'm so damn tired._

Derek stood next to me and Justin was on my other side. Lydia stood between Derek and Peter and Nick was beside Justin, while the rest of the guys took the other side and the Reverend stood at the head of Malia's casket.

Everything was blurry to me. It was like looking through a fish lens and trying to listen to people talking with headphones on. The Reverend's voice was muffled and broken, the sun was shining in my eyes, and Justin was sobbing uncontrollably next to me.

I glanced over at Lydia. She looked different, somehow. She told me on the way to the cemetery that she was trying something new with her hair. She also looked like she had lost a little weight and the black dress she was wearing fitted to her body nicely. It was like a popular girl was now inhabiting Lydia.

One of the foster boys, Adam, kept winking at Lydia and trying to get her attention, but she stayed close to Derek and kept her eyes down. I looked at Derek, but his expression was solemn. I wondered if he really liked Malia that much, or if he were just being sad because it was expected of him.

"...time to say...and in all things..."

I tried to focus on the Reverend, but he wasn't making sense to me. Justin started sniffling loudly next to me, and I put my arm around him for support. He buried his head in my chest and continued to sob, while Nick made a loud scoff of disbelief and shook his head at us. I glared at him, but he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"...would like to ask that her spirit be safe..."

I closed my eyes for just a second. I could see Malia's lifeless eyes staring back at me.

My eyes shot open just as Nick shouted, "Come on, Justin! Quit it with the waterworks!"

The Reverend stopped speaking and we all turned to face Nick. Justin stared at him with a stunned expression as I shouted, "Shut the hell up, Nicky! He just lost his friend, for God's sake!"

Nick snorted laughter and retorted, "Justin thinks everybody is his friend!"

I moved around Justin and charged after Nick, but Peter came between us before we could throw punches and yelled, "Stop it, now! This is a funeral! You will not make a mockery of Malia's passing or so help me!"

I stared at Nick and he stared coldly right back at me. Peter pushed us further apart and I went back to Derek and Justin out of respect for Malia. Nick looked at me like this wasn't over. I was still glaring back at Nick from afar when Justin suddenly stumbled back into my arms and I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Justin!" Peter came down to check on him.

"Is he alright?" Lydia asked behind me.

"Yeah, he's just passed out," I answered her.

:-:

We went back to the halfway house after the funeral. I wasn't sure how Lydia would react to seeing where I came from. It was like the uptown girl seeing the life of a street thug.

Derek carried an unconscious Justin inside first, then Lydia went in after me. She glanced around but made no comments and her expression was plain. I assumed that meant that, if she were mortified, she wasn't going to let me know it.

We went to Justin's bedroom. Derek lay Justin down in his own bed and Lydia sat down beside him. I sat down at my own bed and Peter came in with a wet washcloth for Justin's forehead. Lydia put it on him and smoothed Justin's hair back with her small fingers while we waited for him to wake up.

"Is he alright?" Peter looked at Derek for assurance.

"I think he's just exhausted. He should wake up soon," Derek informed us.

Peter glanced at Lydia and I and quickly tried to explain, "Derek just finished some first aid training. He's getting very good at telling heat exhaustion from heat stroke."

"Uncle Peter, they know what I am," Derek revealed.

Peter's mouth dropped open in shock and he focused on me. I nodded shortly and Lydia added, "It's okay, we won't tell anyone."

Peter shook his head and replied, "I'm not worried about that, I just...I shouldn't have lied to you, Stiles. You have been good for my nephew."

"I understand," I said.

Lydia looked at Derek and mentioned, "I know this isn't a good time, but Kate called me this morning and she said it's very important that she talks to you."

Derek growled and replied, "She's always gotta talk to me when I'm busy."

Nodding sympathetically, Lydia added, "I know, she does the same thing to me, but she was upset on the phone. I think she might have been crying."

Derek rolled his eyes and stated, " _Drama_."

Peter motioned to the hallway and said, "Why don't you call her up right now? Just make sure she's alright. We don't need anymore trouble after all that's happened."

Derek started to leave, complaining all the way, "Yeah, if it were actually important, she would've come to my goddamn house and told me herself! I get no fucking peace; no _fucking_ peace with that woman..."

When he was gone, Peter looked at Lydia and asked, "You need a ride home, young lady?"

"It's not too far, I'll just walk," Lydia answered with a smile.

"I'll walk you home," I stood up, trying to find any excuse to keep moving.

Peter frowned and me and mentioned, "You look exhausted, Stiles. I should ask Derek to take Lydia home."

"No, it's okay, I want to go," I started walking out the door and Lydia got up to follow me.

"Alright, but come right back. I want to make sure everyone is safe, now," Peter told me.

I didn't see Derek as Lydia and I walked through the house and out to the front yard. I glanced around suspiciously, waiting for Nick to jump out with Husky so the two of them could rush me, but no one appeared.

We walked for a short time in silence, then Lydia turned to me and said, "I'm sorry about what happened to Malia. I heard that she died in your room."

I clenched my jaw for a second, trying to push the memories away, then I replied quietly, "Yeah, she did."

"I remember when she first came to school. She didn't know anybody and I walked her to her classes and we ate lunch, together. She used to eat lunch with me all the time, but Kate started picking on her, so Malia wouldn't eat in the lunchroom anymore," Lydia told me.

"Seems like Kate picks on everybody," I mentioned.

Lydia folded her arms and replied, "She does, but I know it's just because she's so insecure. Her parents are very unemotional people. They always made excuses about why I couldn't come over. They acted like I had suspicious reasons for wanting to have anything to do with Kate. I think Kate tries to get into trouble on purpose. She wants her parents to pay attention to her and ground her and treat her like parents should, but they're just not like that. They treat her like a co-worker more than a daughter."

"I didn't know that about her," I said.

Lydia added quietly, "I think that's why she's always messing with Derek, too. She's always telling me that she thinks he's going to break up with her, yet she does things that would make any boy want to break up with her. I'm sure you've seen her in class, she's always asking me what other guys say about her, but she only really cares what Derek thinks."

"Why does he put up with it, though? I mean, he complains about her, but he doesn't stop her," I said.

With a nod of agreement, Lydia replied, "Derek has always felt responsible for us. We all grew up in this small town, together. He treats us like family. We make mistakes and he's the first to be there to help us fix them. When he can't fix something, he can't move past it. Kate is one that just can't be fixed, but he won't let her go until he finds a way to take away her pain."

I was thinking out loud when I said, "Is that what he's doing with me?"

"What do you mean?" Lydia looked at me curiously.

I shrugged and replied, "Nothing. He's just always trying to make things right for me, and I wonder if I'm just another project to him is all."

Lydia shook her head and said, "You're not a project, Stiles. He likes you, I can see that, and he wants you to be safe, like the rest of us. He's never wanted to help someone outside of our circle, before. He must really care about you."

I nodded and we were quiet again. I said after a long silence, "I want to be closer to him, but there's so much he doesn't want me to see. He holds me at arm's length and he thinks he's protecting me, but it just makes me angry and I feel like a little boy around him."

We stopped in front of Lydia's house and she gave me a long hug, then she kissed my lips and explained, "You should tell him how you feel. Derek may be a wolf, but I've known him long enough to know that he's not a monster. He does what he does to help people, and if he knows he's not helping, he'll change it."

"Thanks, Lydia," I smiled warmly at her.

I watched her until she was safely inside, then I started walking back to the halfway house.

About midway there, I started to feel dizzy. I saw a cement wall and sat down in front of it. I leaned against the wall for a second and closed my eyes, thinking I was just really tired and the dizziness would pass.

"Why do I always end up running into you?" a stern female voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw Kate standing over me with her hands on her hips. She had a smirk on her face and she was dressed provocatively in a leather top and black leather pants.

"You look like a super villian in that outfit," I made a weak joke.

She leaned down to see me better and asked, "You on something, Stiles?"

I tried to think of some smart-ass comeback, but I was barely conscious, so I turned away and told her, "Please don't fuck with me right now."

"Well, I'm not gonna leave you here," she said.

She lifted me up and carried me to her truck like I weighed nothing more than a pillow. She put me into the passenger's seat and belted me in, then she got into the driver's seat and ignored her own belt as she started the truck and took off down the road.

"We can just go back to the halfway house. Derek's there," I told her.

"We're not going to the halfway house," she informed me, turning off down an unfamiliar road.

 _Oh, shit._


	13. Are You Asleep?

13: "Are you asleep?"

I opened my eyes and saw Kate leaning over me again. I was now lying in a bed in a darkened room with blue walls and I had no idea how I had gotten there. My clothes had somehow come off during the journey as well. I felt something cold on my wrists and I looked down to see chains. I felt the same coldness around my neck and it didn't take long to realize I was bound to the headboard.

Kate stared down at me curiously. I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down and held me into place with her amazing strength. She told me, "If you move, you'll choke yourself. Just stay where you are."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked quietly.

A thousand horrific ideas came to mind. She was going to slowly eat me alive. She was going to torture me for information about Derek. She was going to hold me hostage because she wanted something and I was going to die whether she got it or not. She was getting back at Lydia for liking me. She found out about me and Derek and she wanted to kill me for trying to steal her man.

 _Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!_

Kate scoffed and replied simply, "Relax, I just want to play with you for a while."

 _Oh. Right._

"What do you mean by 'play'? Why am I in chains?" I asked.

Kate focused out the window of the bedroom to her left as she explained to me passively, "I knew you'd try to get away from me, so I had to restrain you. You're in werewolf territory, you'll easily be torn apart if I ask them to do it."

"Oh, well that's understandable. If you take off the chains, I promise, I won't leave," I told her.

She gave me what looked like a light slap on the chest but it actually hurt like hell, then she replied, "Don't try to weasel your way out of this, Stiles! I said I want to play and we're going to play!"

I switched gears and tried to play on her terms. I asked curiously, "Why do you want to play with me? I thought you hated me."

She frowned and explained, "You talk to me like no one else does. Not even Derek. You don't let me get away with anything. I like it."

Kate smiled seductively and waited for me to respond in kind. I didn't feel like I had a choice, being chained down and buck naked with Kate's clawed fingernails just inches away from my groin, so I grinned back at her and said, "It's funny you should say that because I like it when you fight back."

"Yeah?" she slammed her hands against my chest with excitement.

I cried out in pain and Kate quickly pulled away. She had broken the skin with her fingernails and she let out a whimper when she saw the damage she had done. She told me morosely, "I'm sorry, I've never played with a human, before!"

The pain was intense, but I did my best to overcome it. Kate leaned down and licked the broken skin clean. It felt good and I couldn't help enjoying it, but again, I repressed myself so she didn't do anything rash.

Kate licked her lips when she was finished tasting me and mentioned, "You have the rarest blood type."

"That's not weird to say at all," I mentioned.

Kate frowned at me again and said, "Derek is in love with you."

I was surprised she said it so plainly after how obsessive she was with him. I nodded and told her, "I honestly don't know why. I mean, I'm not that special."

"Well, there must be something about you that makes him want you so much, and I'm going to find out what that is," she said almost to herself.

I swallowed hard and asked shakily, "What do you mean by that?"

She sighed and told me, "Well, with guys, it's always about sex."

I widened my eyes and told her, "It's definitely not the sex! I don't even do anything! I'm probably the lamest person Derek's ever had in the sack!"

Kate narrowed her eyes at me and asked suspiciously, "How many times have you two had sex?"

I decided to count the super quick first time as one go and mumbled, "Twice."

She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "That's not much. I feel better about it, now."

"Uh...great," I replied sarcastically.

Kate furrowed her brow and said, "That still doesn't answer my question. Why is he so into you?"

I shrugged and answered, "I don't know, I really don't. I've asked him and he won't explain it to me, or he can't, I guess."

Kate looked away and for a moment, I thought maybe she was changing her mind about the whole thing and she was going to take me back to the halfway house.

Then she grabbed my dick without warning and started rubbing it down so furiously, it made my head spin.

"Kate! Stop!" I yelled at her.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?" she was totally confused.

"You're too strong! STOP!" I screamed with every fiber of my being.

She suddenly stopped. My dick felt like it had been stepped on by a pair of cleats and run over by a tractor. Tears formed in my eyes and I told Kate weakly, "You...have...to...be...soft."

"What? I was being soft!" she argued with me.

I closed my eyes and tried to contain the intense frustration and pain I was feeling. If Kate were truly being innocent about this, she had managed to defile me much worse than if she had just been mean and torturous.

"Be...softer," I said.

Kate huffed like I wasn't making much sense, then she said, "Fine, I'll try it this way."

She went down on me and surrounded my potentially bruised groin with her mouth. I tensed up, thinking she was about to take a bite out of me or suck me so hard, my entrails would come out through my pecker hole, but instead, I was met with a pleasant, even wave of...ecstasy.

Kate had been a heartless bitch to me since I met her. I hated her ass and seeing her at school was stressful enough. Now, for no apparent reason that I could uncover, she was giving me the suck off of a lifetime. _Unfortunately_ , I was thoroughly enjoying myself.

Her tongue did some masterful things, and I was on the brink of climax in just a couple of minutes. I was about to let go when Kate suddenly spit me out and sat back, saying passively, "I'm bored."

 _I should've seen that coming._

I cursed myself internally for thinking like a dumbass that Kate wanted to give me pleasure. My dick was throbbing, anxiously awaiting release, but Kate was staring at the ceiling and paying no attention to me at all.

"Would you please take me back to the halfway house? I just want to go home," I said to her frustratingly.

She sat up and stared at me like I was more object than human and stated darkly, "I want to play with you, and that's what I intend to do."

"For how long?" I whispered.

"For as long as I want," she smiled devilishly.


	14. Having Fun, Yet?

14: "Having fun, yet?"

Of course, I wasn't having fun. Kate had been teasing me for hours. She'd touch me, lick me, pinch me, push and pull me until I was stimulated, then she would suck me, massage me, or vibrate me until I was on the verge of release. Every time, she'd pull back just before the big finish and leave me stranded.

It was a fate worse than death. I wanted so badly just to reach down and help myself, but she wouldn't let me. She'd force me to wait until I was calm again, then she'd stimulate me and tease me over and over and over, again.

I tried to think of other things to avoid getting stimulated, but that didn't work. Kate was strong enough and skilled enough to overwhelm me with arousal no matter how much I didn't want to. She was teasing me so much, it was starting to hurt, but I refused to let her have the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I held it in, ignoring the very real fact that my dick could not take much more of this.

The game itself seemed pointless. Why was she putting so much effort into this? It wasn't like she was getting off herself by doing it. The more she teased me, the more clueless I became as to what her real intentions were. Maybe she really was just bored and this was what she considered a way to pass the time.

 _I highly doubted that._

She smiled down at me after asking if I were having fun and I knew she wanted me to beg for release. I ignored the desperation I felt inside and shrugged nonchalantly. Her eyes widened for only a second in surprise, then Kate became emotionless and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to try something else."

"No more, Kate, come on! I'm tired and it's almost dark outside," I tried to act as apathetic as possible in an attempt to get her to quit.

She huffed and replied, "You're not going home until I take you home."

I sighed and let my head fall back. Sweat was building underneath the iron cuffs around my neck and wrists, and it was both itchy and aggravating. I was tired of this place and I was tired of Kate. All I wanted to do was go back to the halfway house and lye down in my own bed.

"What do you want to do, now?" Kate asked me coyly.

She acted like I was totally willing to do all of this with her. I'd call it ignorant, but I figured it was just another ploy from her to get me to crack under the pressure. I frowned and replied morosely, "I don't know."

She slapped me playfully on the chest and said, "I know! Let's play the biting game!"

Kate opened her mouth and leaned forward. So far, her other games were bothersome but I was dealing. Biting, however, was a fetish that I wasn't planning on letting her take part in.

"STOP!" I screamed at Kate for the first time since she had brought me here.

She did stop. I yelled angrily, "You never bite me, you understand? I only do the kinky stuff with Derek!"

Kate's demeanor completely changed and she cowered away from me like I had hit her. I blinked with surprise and said more softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Kate narrowed her eyes at me. I said nothing more and she cautiously edged her way back on top of me. I could easily see up Kate's skirt and she was obviously missing panties. She had made no attempt to have full blown sex with me, yet.

"Why won't you fuck me?" I blatantly asked her.

I assumed I had nothing left to lose at this point. For the first time since she had brought me here, Kate became visibly anxious and her cheeks turned as red as fire. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she were embarrassed by the question.

She quickly changed her demeanor and replied as arrogantly as ever, "I don't want you squirting all over me. I hate it and I'm glad that Derek doesn't do that."

"Oh. Right," I rolled my eyes at her.

She stared at me in silence for a few seconds, then she looked away and used my phrase from earlier, "Only Derek gets to fuck me."

Kate didn't seem to care about anything, but I could see the attachment in her eyes when she spoke about Derek. I could also tell from her look that Derek was her one and only. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, he was very meaningful to her.

There was a sudden knock at Kate's bedroom door and she quickly covered my mouth and hissed into my ear, "Don't say anything or they'll kill you."

She may have been lying to me, but I wasn't going to take the chance. I nodded and Kate said politely to the door, "Come in!"

The door opened and a short, staunch woman with short red hair sauntered in. She barely glanced at me as she stated to Kate, "You have a human in the house?!"

My eyes widened with shock. I had been called horrible names and told to leave because people didn't like the way I looked before, but I had never been insulted for being human.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I just wanted to play with him for a while," Kate complained.

The red headed woman didn't react to Kate's play for attention, but said passively as she turned to leave, "Make sure you get him out of the house before your brother comes home. You know how he makes a mess of the people he eats."

 _I was pretty sure I just heard her say, "eats."_

"Wait! Did Derek call me back? Wait!" Kate got off of me and rushed out after the woman.

I was finally alone, but now that I knew her sibling ate humans, I felt worse than when I was just with Kate. I doubted she had any plans to eat me herself, but I wondered how Kate intended to get me out of here.

A quick glance at my nearby settings provided no resources. Not even a hairpin to jimmy the locks on my cuffs. I made a long sigh of disdain and stared at the ceiling, waiting for Kate to come back. I remembered that Derek was going to call her at the halfway house when I left to take Lydia home, and I wondered if he was planning on coming over. That gave me at least a little bit of hope.

Several minutes passed and Kate didn't come back. I closed my eyes and imagined what Derek was doing right now. He probably tried to call Kate and came back to discover that I was gone, but since I left with Lydia, he assumed I was still gone because I had decided to spend time with her and he was most likely back at his house with no reason to be concerned about me.

I did know that he liked to check up on me, though. He was bound to go to Lydia's at some point and he'd realize I wasn't there, then he'd check back at the halfway house and it would click that something had happened to me. Exactly _when_ he would put all of this together was a huge toss up, and it brought me less hope than I needed.

I remembered watching a werewolf movie years ago where they could speak to one another telepathically. Derek seemed to know what I was thinking at times. Other times, he was way off. I decided to try my luck anyway and I concentrated on Derek, himself. I sounded like a complete dope as I said out loud, "Stiles needs you. Come find me."

Opening my eyes to the cold green ceiling of Kate's room, I realized how lame I was. This was not a movie, it was real life, and if I didn't find some way to get myself the fuck out of this place, I would probably die here or at the very least, my dick would fall off and I would never feel another orgasm, again.

I looked around once more, searching for anything that could be used for escape. I considered trying to pull the headboard off and taking it with me, but I reconsidered that plan after I realized how impossible that was.

Kate walked back into the room and I sighed with frustration. She slammed her bedroom door and came back into bed with me, straddling my stomach like she had before. Her expression was not amused and I asked her calmly, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if Derek called me back. My brother's bitch wife never tells me anything!" she stated angrily.

Kate's anger was welling up and I knew I would be the one to feel it if she decided to lash out. I shrugged and said, "Just forget about her. Let's play another game."

She ignored me and yelled, "Why can't I get a simple message? All I'm asking is for her to tell me if he called or not! That's it!"

Kate put her palms out and I braced for impact, but she folded her arms instead of hitting me, and I sighed with relief. She frowned and told me, "I wanted Derek to come over. Now, I don't know if he'll ever stop by."

It suddenly hit me what this whole thing was about. Kate was teasing me to get Derek's attention. He was supposed to answer the desperate but vague call she made earlier and come running over to help her, only to find me naked and chained up in Kate's bed, which would inspire him to be angry, and then, all hell would break loose and Kate would get the attention she so craved.

The only problem was, she didn't know how possessive Derek was of me. After the way Derek treated Scott for committing the crime of being a moderate asshole to me, I doubted he would be the hate-turns-to-hot-sex lover Kate thought he would be after she had kidnapped me, chained me up and forced me into hours of non-pleasurable sexual acts while her cannibalistic brother waited patiently for my death.

"Kate, I don't think Derek's coming over. He is probably back at the halfway house helping his dad after Malia's funeral and all," I informed her.

She ignored me and moved to go down on me again. I tried to stop her, pleading, "Kate, please, I don't want to do this any-"

Kate surrounded my dick with her mouth. It felt completely raw at this point, and as soon as she started sucking, I couldn't hold in the pain any longer.

"OH, FUCK!" I cried out.

Kate immediately let go and asked me, "What?"

"It hurts, goddammit! You sucked my dick into a fat blister!" I countered angrily.

She surveyed me like she couldn't tell what the problem was. I shouted even louder, "Fuck this! Fuck this whole thing! I said I want to go home, and I want to go home, now!"

Kate started cowering away from me like she did before, but this time, I was too pissed off to care.

"Let me go, Kate! Let me go right now!" I screamed.

She started to reach for me when a stiff knock at her bedroom door put her on high alert. I froze, thinking it was her brother and I was done for.

I heard Derek's voice say calmly, "I know he's in there, Kate. You better let me the fuck in."

She glanced at me, then back at the door, then at me, then at the door again. Kate started shaking all over as she climbed timidly out of bed and opened the door. She bowed her head at Derek and said quietly, "I was waiting for you."

His eyes were as wild as they had ever been. His face was like stone. Derek stared down at Kate like she meant nothing more to him than a grain of sand at the beach. He quickly moved past her and put his arms around me to help me sit up, asking somberly, "Are you alright, Stiles?"

I thought Kate was a bitch, but I didn't want to witness what Derek would do to her if he knew the details of what she had done to me. I put on my best nonchalant smile and told him, "I'm great. Tired, but great."

Derek's eyes slowly drifted over my naked body, lingering at my crotch before he came back up to meet my gaze again. His expression betrayed nothing, but I knew that there was evidence on my dick and most of my body of what Kate had done.

The red headed bitch lady came into the doorway and played dumb as she asked, "Oh, Derek! How are you, dear?"

He turned his head to one side and stated, "This human is _mine_."

Red headed lady turned even colder than she looked, before. I could tell Derek had as much control over her as he did over everyone else. She quickly worked on excuses, "I had no idea he belonged to you! I thought he was just another student-"

"Don't insult me by pretending like you didn't notice my goddamn scent all over him!" Derek cut her off.

She closed her mouth and stood there. Kate stood behind Derek and watched as he carefully, painstakingly removed all of my bonds and helped me to my feet. He moved around the room to gather my clothes, then he handed them to me and waited patiently for me to put them back on. The red headed woman had already seen me in all my glory earlier, but Derek deliberately stood in her line of sight to give me at least some sort of privacy until I was fully dressed again.

I swallowed hard and waited in stunned silence for Derek to make his next move. He kept his eyes on me as he said, "Kate has taken my human and defiled him without my permission. I hereby revoke her rights to _all_ of my territories until further notice."

The red headed woman dropped to her knees. She remained unemotional in her face, but there were tears coming from her stony eyes. Kate started pleading with Derek in a language I had never heard before and tried to cling to him, but he shrugged her off. She tried again, but again, he shrugged her off. His eyes continued to stay with mine as he said, "Let's go, Stiles."

I slowly made my way out of the room and wandered through the house to get outside. I was unfamiliar with the place, but it was only one level, so the front door didn't take long to find. As soon as I was outside, I took in a huge breath of the cold night air, then I saw Derek's Jeep and headed for it.

I could still hear Kate pleading. I stood next to the Jeep and looked back at them. Kate was still trying desperately to cling to Derek's left arm. Without warning, he shoved her and Kate fell backwards into the grass.

I went over to try and help Kate up, but she crawled away from me and got up, taking off into the trees faster than most vehicles could drive.

I turned around and Derek was already in the Jeep. I got into the passenger's seat and we drove off. I told him when we were clear of Kate's house, "Why did you do that? There was no reason to shove her."

"She was touching me," Derek sneered like it repulsed him.

I had never seen him look so furious, before. He was holding a lot in and his eyes were dark, like he were feeling the effects of a huge betrayal.

I shook my head and stated anyway, "I don't like that. You should never shove a lady, no matter what she may have done."

Derek went silent and I thought he might be pissed at me for defending Kate. He said after a long while of silence, "You're right. I should not have shoved her. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," I pointed out.

Derek clenched his jaw for a second, then he changed the subject, saying, "You're coming home with me, tonight."

"No! I want to go back to the halfway house!" I argued.

Derek glared at me and countered violently, "Why do you want to keep staying at that fucking shack with all those shithead humans? It's not even a real home!"

I blinked with surprise and Derek realized he had said too much. He looked away shamefully and said, "I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did. It's not my home, and everyone else who lives there besides Justin and your uncle are shitheads," I agreed with him.

Derek clenched his jaw and replied, "I just don't understand why you don't want to stay with me. _I_ want you to stay with me."

His expression matched his words with such sincerity that it brought tears to my eyes. No one I had ever known in all my life had shown such an interest in me like Derek did, much less wanted to provide me with a place to call home.

"Do I have to put out if I stay with you tonight?" I joked.

Derek cocked a rare smile and replied dryly, "Well, I am giving you a place to stay rent free and all."

I mocked a disgruntled sigh and stated, "All men ever want from me is sex, sex, sex! Why can't they just like me for me!"

Derek busted out laughing and it was like music to my ears. It took him a couple of minutes to settle down, then he asked thickly, "What exactly did Kate do to you?"

I shrugged and answered, "I'll get over it."

Derek was quiet again and I knew he was waiting for me to go on. I explained to him, "We didn't have sex. She just teased me a lot and she wouldn't let me release. It was annoying and I'm pretty sure the entire length of my foreskin is gone, but I'll live."

I was trying to be funny, but Derek didn't laugh. I looked at him and I could see that he was clenching the steering wheel almost to the breaking point. I added quickly, "I'm not holding a grudge about this, Derek. Kate's a bitch but she didn't cause any permanent damage or try to kill me, and it didn't look like she wanted to try this again, so let's just move on."

He didn't respond and I knew Derek was still angry. I sighed and told him, "Stew about this all you want, but if you hurt her over it, I'm telling you now that I won't forgive you."

Derek finally looked at me. He seemed surprised and I remarked, "She really cares about you, and she thinks of herself as your first prize. I come in and make her second best and she's lashing out because she wants your attention back."

He slowly shook his head and I asked, "What is that for?"

Derek explained, "Werewolves are entirely based on status. You work your way up or stay in the same place, but you never, ever accept a downgrade."

"So, what are you saying? Is Kate going to kill me?" I asked skeptically.

Derek shook his head and replied, "Kate is Alpha of her pack and she will accept nothing less than total control. You are considered much lower than she is, and she will never stop until you are put in your place."

"And what place might that be?" I asked curiously.

"They only work humans into their pack to use as submissives. Some use them as a food source, but that is considered an outdated and more primal way to live," Derek told me.

I scoffed and asked, "What about Lydia? I thought she was Kate's friend."

Derek frowned and replied, "Kate thinks of Lydia as her submissive. That's why I can't completely prevent Lydia from getting hurt."

"I had no idea," I said quietly.

Derek stated morosely, "The others think you are my submissive. That's why they haven't interfered. If they knew that I had real feelings for you, they would want you to be turned or killed. Even if I made you part of my pack, you would always be an omega. They're the ones that get punished when things go wrong. They're the scapegoats of the pack."

"Do you think Kate knows how you feel?" I asked.

"Kate definitely knows what you mean to me, now. I'm sure she took you because she did want my attention, but she was also spending time with you to get an idea of how you operate, as well as to memorize your scent and your taste so she can find you whenever she wants," Derek explained.

"What does that mean, then?" I asked.

Derek was silent for almost a minute, then he told me, "It means she's probably the one who killed Malia."

 _I think I just felt my heart stop._


	15. Derek? You Awake?

15: "Derek? You awake?"

I knew it was a ridiculous question, but I wanted to hear the thickness of his voice when he answered me.

"Yes," he said, and I rolled over to face him.

Derek had no need for light to see in the dark, so it was pitch black in his room, but the moonlight coming in from the windows allowed me to see the features of his face. His eyes were dark and his expression was somber. I found his lips and we kissed for several minutes. Derek's hands secretly uncovered me while I was distracted, but as soon as he touched my cock, I was awake and alert.

"Shit!" I shouted in pain.

Derek pulled away and bit into his right index finger. He pointed it at my lips and told me, "Drink from me. It will help you heal."

I took his hand and stared at the blood running down his finger. I asked him jokingly, "Are there any side effects to drinking werewolf blood? Nausea? Upset stomach? Diarrhea? Certain death?"

Derek chuckled and replied, "It's supposed to help you, not kill you."

"Oh. Right," I said, placing his finger in my mouth.

It tasted a lot like soy sauce. I could see Derek smiling wickedly and his white teeth gleamed in the moonlight. He seemed to be overly pleased from watching me suck on _his_ blood.

I took his finger out of my mouth and clicked my tongue, saying, "I don't think the blood tastes right this time."

"No matter, you got enough to heal in minutes," Derek informed me.

He leaned down and started kissing my throat. It made me feel anxious because I had just drank from him and I thought maybe I had enticed him a little too much and he might decide to take out my jugular. I decided to distract him by asking, "What does a submissive do?"

Derek's eyes came up to meet mine and he answered, "They are meant for a wide range of things. Most of the time, they are what you might call a personal assistant. Some are meant purely for sexual reasons, while others have a list of duties assigned to them."

"I thought you were worried about hurting me during sex? How do the others do it?" I asked curiously.

Derek frowned and replied, "Sexual submissives don't last long."

"Do they get hurt?" I asked.

"They are usually drugged to the point where they don't know what's going on and can't feel anything," Derek answered.

"So it's like rape?" I asked.

Shaking his head, Derek explained, "Sexual submissives are almost always willing to sacrifice themselves to the supernatural being that wants them. With modern trends, vampires and werewolves are lusted after by humans. They think we're a fulfillment of their deepest sexual fantasies."

"The woman with Kate talked about eating me. Is that what werewolves do to submissives?" I asked.

"Some werewolves feel the need to use dominance to establish themselves. They may have a submissive for minutes, days, or years before killing them. Eventually, they are eaten. Werewolves see devouring their submissive as a metaphor for destroying one's enemies. Ironically, that concept was developed by the first vampires, whom we share very little in common with. Vampires tend to look for submissives that they can bond with for years or decades at a time. I've heard of some vampires keeping a submissive for almost 100 years before they died of old age."

"So, which one am I?" I asked with a wry smile.

"Oh, sex submissive, absolutely," Derek nodded, making me laugh out loud.

"Yeah? Well, what do sex submissives do, exactly?" I teased him.

Derek roughly turned me over and held me down by my wrists against the bed, then he hissed into my ear, "The submissive lives for the master's desires."

"Oh, sounds hot," I chuckled.

Derek was quiet again, so I turned my head to one side to see him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He let up on me and answered, "I don't want to treat you like a submissive. I don't want to make you do things for me. I want you to want it."

I rolled over to face him again and said, "I trust you."

He turned his head to one side and asked curiously, "Why? I am everything you shouldn't trust. Even your instincts know me as a predator."

I shrugged and replied, "I don't know, guess I ignore my instincts."

Derek came down to press his lips to mine in a slow kiss. When we parted, I told him, "I want to tell you about what I saw the night Malia died, but I can't seem to find the words."

He stroked my hair with his clawed fingernails and replied thickly, "There's no need to rush. Tell me when it feels right."

"But what about her killer? Don't you need to know what I saw to be sure it was Kate?" I asked anxiously.

Derek chuckled lightly and replied, "This isn't a crime thriller, Stiles. I don't need your statement to crack the case. I know a human wasn't involved or I would've picked up their scent. A supernatural being would've known that the halfway house was my territory and they would've taken every step possible to erase all evidence. As far as the police are concerned, she died a natural death, and no matter when we figure it out, her resolution will stay the same."

I hadn't thought of it that way. I nodded and said, "I still wish I could get it out. I just can't stop thinking about her and I feel like it's my fault."

"Why would you say that?" Derek asked.

I sighed and explained, "I spent the day with Malia and Justin after Malia and I had sex. We ran into Kate and she could smell that Malia and I had been together. I thought she would just go and tell Lydia or start a rumor at school or some shit like that. I would've never guessed she'd take it this far."

Derek didn't respond, so I looked up at him. He was lost in deep thought and I asked, "Was that why Malia was killed? Because we had sex?"

With a slight frown, Derek shook his head and answered assuredly, "Kate would not have killed her over something like that."

"But it was still because of me, right? Malia died because of me?" I asked.

I hadn't realized that I was crying until I felt Derek wiping the tears from my cheeks. He answered me softly, "It's likely she died because of her link to you, but you cannot blame yourself for that. There was no way you could've known she was in danger. Not even I knew. I should be the one to feel guilty for getting you involved in all of this in the first place."

We stared at each other for a long moment, then I shook my head and told him, "If you hadn't come after me, I would've come after you."


	16. F That

16: "Fuck That!"

I was startled awake by the sound of someone yelling. The yelling stopped as soon as I sat up. I looked around and realized Derek wasn't in bed with me, so I headed downstairs to find him.

The smell of waffles permeated the air. I took in a deep breath and my stomach grumbled as I bypassed the dozens of cats resting on the stairs and went around to the kitchen. I made a huge grin and walked in, expecting to see Derek making waffles for me.

My expression fell when I realized that it was only Scott. He was butt naked except for a bright pink apron concealing his front, and he gave me a look of death as soon as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"What do _you_ want?" Scott sneered at me.

"I'd like a few waffles, if that's cool with you," I said with a shrug.

Scott muttered some curse words and I thought he would keep the waffles from me, but he brought a stack over and shoved some on my plate like a disgruntled waiter. 

"Thank you!" I beamed.

Scott scoffed and went back to the stove. I chowed down on the waffles, finding them to be the best I'd ever tasted. Scott may be a tad schizophrenic with a side of obsessive paranoia, but he was a damn good cook.

"These are great," I mentioned between bites.

Scott whirled around and screamed at me, "What do you know?!"

I put my hands up in defeat and Scott took a bite of one of the waffles he had just made. Apparently it wasn't hot enough to burn him. He chewed slowly while he glared at me, and I asked curiously, "Where's Derek?"

"What? You don't think you can trust me? You think I'm gonna get you while Derek's not around?" Scott started flipping out again.

"Actually, I was just wondering because I wanted a ride to school," I replied shortly.

Scott instantly calmed down and explained, "He's out fixing the Kate mess. He wants you to stay here today because it's not safe to go to school."

"Duly noted," I said sarcastically, earning another death glare.

Scott crept over to the table and sat down across from me with his stack of waffles. He inhaled most of them faster than I could see, then chewed slowly on the last of the stack. I asked him to avoid more uncomfortable glares, "I thought werewolves were too cool for pancakes. Is that weird?"

Scott scoffed like I was the biggest dope on the planet, then he clarified, "I can eat what I want! My sense of taste is heightened because I'm a werewolf. You think I want to hunt for rabbit all the time instead of eating something store-bought?"

"Good point," I remarked with a nod.

"I hate you," Scott replied.

I mocked a frown and Scott added, "Yet, you're attractive in a very delicious way."

"Um...thanks," I responded quietly.

Scott leaned in suddenly and asked me, "Would it be alright if I fingered you for a while?"

"I think I need to get some air," I took off for the front door before Scott could argue.

Kiki met me at the front door and we both went outside together. She meowed a hello at me and I looked around to make sure Scott hadn't followed us. The coast appeared clear, so I looked at Kiki and asked, "Where should we go?"

She trotted off in a random direction and I followed after her. She seemed to know exactly where she was going, even though everything in the forest surrounding us looked the same to me. The further I traveled with Kiki into the forest, the more I regretted leaving the cabin.

"Should've just let Scott sodomize me for a while instead of walking around out here and possibly getting eaten by bears," I grumbled to myself.

Kiki stopped and looked up at me expectantly. I shrugged and replied, "I don't have anything! I'm just following you!"

Her tail kicked back and forth as she continued to wait on me. I shook my head and added, "I don't know what you want from me."

A finch flew past us and distracted Kiki. She took off after it and they both disappeared into the trees.

"Kiki, wait! I don't know my way back!" I yelled for her, but she was long gone.

"Shit," I cursed myself, glancing around to see if anything looked familiar.

The whole landscape was the same. No pathways, no markers, just trees, trees, and more trees. I even turned around to check for my own footprints and follow them back to the cabin, but there were no visible signs of tread in the thick ground foliage.

"Double shit," I cursed again.

I started walking in the direction I thought I came from, hoping that I would get lucky and spot Derek's cabin. If anything, I figured there had to be other cabins that I could reach and maybe they would be willing to give me a ride back to Derek's house.

 _Or they'd just boil me alive like they do in the serial killer movies that start out just like this._

I walked for a while, but I stopped when I began to feel like I wasn't getting anywhere. I closed my eyes for a second to keep the panic from setting in, and I was sure I heard a voice with a thick accent ask, "Hey-llo?"

I thought I was hallucinating, so I kept my eyes closed. The voice came again, but it was closer and stronger this time, "Hey-llo?"

My eyes opened to the image of a gorgeous woman. She had a long head of silvery blond hair and she was wearing a gray silk dress that was almost see-through. I had seen a lot of beautiful women in my life, but none had ever made me feel dumb-struck.

"I...uh...I...I'm lost. Do you live here?" I stammered.

She glanced around and asked with a curious smile and the same thick accent, "You theenk I leeve in forest?"

"No, I mean, I thought maybe you had a cabin or...something...are you lost, too?" I glanced down and noticed she was barefoot.

She just smiled warmly at me and asked, "Your name?"

"Stiles, my name is Stiles," I nodded like I was answering my kindergarten teacher.

She continued to smile as she touched her own chest and answered, "My name es Alanna."

"Oh, what a beautiful name," I couldn't seem to help my utter failure to act like a real man.

Alanna didn't seem to mind my five-year-old boy attitude. She started walking and I followed after her, completely unconcerned as to where we were going. Soon, she walked in-line with me, then she took my hand and we walked together like a pair of lovers.

"You are for Deerack, yes?" she asked after a long silence.

"Um...yeah, I was trying to get back to his house, yes," I nodded quickly.

Her smile fell slightly and she asked, "You are for his fuck booty?"

I was so surprised by what she said, I tripped and almost fell into a tree. I quickly rebounded and answered quietly, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

She nodded and pointed at herself as she explained, "I am so. I am as Deerack friend, I am also fuck booty for Deerack."

The image of Derek having sex with this gorgeous fairy woman popped into my mind and she gave me a sideways glance like she could see it, too. I blushed with embarrassment and pushed the image out of my mind, asking, "Do you mean 'fuck buddies'?"

"That is what I say," she countered with a frown.

"Right, right, I was just clarifying," I swallowed hard and looked away.

We were silent again and I wondered if I had upset Alanna. She looked at me like she knew exactly what I was thinking and told me, "You feel attract to me?"

"I'd be lying if I said you weren't very inspiring to me. You remind me of someone, but I don't really know who. It's like I've known you for a long time or something," I smiled.

She returned my smile and I quickly added, "I know you probably hear that all the time. I'm not just saying that as a pick-up line. Really, I don't act like this when I talk to girls."

Alanna stopped and turned to face me. I felt lost in her gaze as she came closer and softly touched her lips to mine. She tasted like whipped cream and I wanted to keep kissing her forever.

There was something pulling in the back of my mind. I ignored it and groaned with pleasure as I took hold of Alanna's hips and brought her closer to me. The pulling continued until it suddenly snapped forward like a rubber band had just let go. My mind was flooded with images of the last few weeks, including when I first met Derek, when P.J. and Mace beat me up in the school bathroom, my sexual experience with Lydia, and my first major sexual encounter with Derek.

It was watching the memories like they were playing on a film reel, and although I couldn't see her, I knew that Alanna could see the memories as well. The images moved like slow motion during sex with Derek, and I got the distinct impression Alanna had a strong interest in the way Derek was reacting to me. When the memories were happening, I didn't think Derek had reacted much at all, but seeing them as a third person in slow motion, it was obvious that he was not only enjoying himself with me, but his expressions showed deep satisfaction as he watched me react to his various forms of stimulation.

Then, we jolted forward in time, and I saw Malia's cold eyes staring back at me once more.

I broke away from Alanna and the memories faded. My heart was pounding and I struggled to catch my breath. I could tell from the look on Alanna's face that she had seen the memory of Malia as well. I didn't know what to say or do, and I was too startled to move.

Alanna slowly stepped closer to me and put her hands on my cheeks. She pulled me into one more kiss, but this time, I was seeing memories that were not mine.

I was watching Malia as she searched through the halfway house. I sensed that she was looking for the necklace with the little yellow rose on it that Derek had asked her to find. I also felt that the memory was not Alanna's, but I was seeing through a pair of unknown eyes.

The memory shifted and Malia was in Peter's office. We weren't supposed to go in there, but she was determined to find the necklace. She crawled on the floor to check the boards, and discovered a hole in the bookcase that looked like it was chewed through by a mouse. Malia pulled the bookcase out and checked the mouse hole, and sure enough, the necklace was there.

She held it in her palm and smiled at it. Tears formed in my eyes as I saw how beautiful Malia was, and how much I missed her.

The memory shifted abruptly and it was nightfall. Malia wandered into my room with the necklace in her hand and asked the darkness, "Stiles?"

Someone grabbed her by the neck. Malia yelped and dropped the necklace. Her eyes widened as she saw her attacker, and then...the life faded from her eyes.

I could feel what Malia felt. There was no pain. She didn't even know what hit her.

Malia's killer picked her up easily and placed her on the bed. The killer grabbed the necklace before disappearing out my bedroom window. They were shrouded in darkness, so it was impossible to tell if it were a man or a woman, or a wolf, for that matter.

I pulled away from Alanna and I started sobbing like a child. I collapsed on my knees and Alanna waited patiently for me to let out the emotion that had been boiling up internally since I saw Malia's lifeless body in my bed. I didn't feel embarrassed to be crying in front of Alanna. It felt comfortable and natural, and she didn't seem to mind at all.

Time didn't seem to matter until I stopped crying. I wasn't sure if minutes or hours had passed, but Alanna held out her hand for me and smiled warmly like it had only been a few seconds at most. I took her hand and rose to my feet, and she walked me back to Derek's cabin. I told her before we reached the door, "Thank you. I needed to know she felt no pain."

Alanna nodded knowingly and we walked into the cabin. Scott was on the couch and stood up when we entered. He opened his mouth to yell at me, then he saw Alanna and abruptly shifted gears.

"Alpha Alanna! How wonderful to see you again!" Scott bowed like a gentleman.

I glanced at Alanna in reference to the "Alpha" part, but she just continued to smile warmly at me.

Scott looked at me and stated, "You're not supposed to run off like that! Derek's gonna beat my ass for not watching you!"

"Well, I wasn't gonna stay here when you were talking about trying things on me earlier!" I argued.

Alanna gave Scott a hard stare and he chuckled timidly, telling her, "I was just joking with the human, no harm done!"

With a flick of her wrist, Alanna gave orders in her native language, which sounded like nothing I had ever heard before, and Scott took off.

Alanna took a seat on the couch and patted the empty seat next to her with a provocative smile. I took the seat and she rested her head on my chest while we watched the re-run of a sitcom that Scott was viewing before we interrupted him.

:-:

The rest of the day was blissful. Alanna and I watched television uninterrupted while Scott rushed through the house doing a series of chores that kept him from spouting off at me. He didn't even have time to give me more death glares, and I was beginning to wish that Alanna was here to stay.

It was almost nightfall when Derek came in the door. He looked exhausted, but his expression brightened as soon as he saw me. He looked at Alanna and asked, "What brings you so far away from home?"

"I come at Kate's call," Alanna nodded shortly.

My heart made a nervous beat. Derek cocked his head to one side like he had heard it, but kept his eyes on Alanna. She explained simply, "Kate tell me of your boy. She debate he is to take her place. I spend day with Stiles. He nothing like Kate tell me. He is very train well. He is obeedant. I see very much he cares for you, Deerack."

I was a little iffy about some of what she said, especially when she talked about me like I was a dog in obedience school, but the caring about Derek part was the complete truth. Derek glanced at me and smiled, then he looked at Alanna and asked, "What is your final judgment?"

"Kate not have case," Alanna shook her head.

I was glad to hear that.

:-:

Alanna wanted some time alone with Derek, and I already knew from what she had told me earlier what they were planning on doing together. Scott took off as soon as Alanna was out of sight, and I stayed on the couch while I avoided the many creepy eyes of Scott's cats reflecting off of the light of the television set.

I pretended I couldn't hear the rhythmic sounds of sexual pleasure coming from Derek's room, but the louder it got, the harder it got for me to repress my own sense of stimulation. I tried to focus all intent on the TV, but then I heard Derek growling and groaning, and I could feel my jeans getting tighter and tighter.

Kiki pranced into the room and jumped on the couch next to me, giving me a sideways glance. I glared at her and retorted, "I'm not talking to you right now."

She meowed like she was arguing that I was, in fact, talking to her right now, so I countered angrily, "You left me in the forest to die! That's not something I forgive right away, Kees!"

She just stared at me like I was being a dumb-ass. I scoffed and looked back at the TV, but all I saw was a huge dick.

I looked up and realized Derek was standing naked in front of me. He smiled wryly and said, "Alanna was wondering if you'd like to come upstairs, now."

His grin told me he was actually asking for himself, but he was enjoying teasing me. I pretended to be disappointed, saying with a loud sigh, "Well, I guess, if I have to."

Derek chuckled as he bounded up the stairs and I followed after him at what was quickly becoming the pathetically slow human pace. Kiki rushed past me and followed us into the room, where Alanna was lying naked and draped out across Derek's bed.

I was stunned by the aura of her physical beauty. She had me drawn in like a moth to a flame. A damn sexy flame, at that.

Kiki jumped onto the bed and Alanna sat up to greet her. She spoke to Kiki in her native language, and Kiki was reacting like she knew every word Alanna was saying. Derek wrapped his arms around me from behind and urged me closer to the bed. I sat down on one side and Kiki moved her attention from Alanna back to me, again.

I looked away from Kiki and folded my arms, telling her defiantly, "I'm still mad at you."

"What did she do?" Derek asked curiously.

"She got me lost in the woods. It was creepy and frightening and damp. Very, very damp," I pointed out.

Alanna and Derek both laughed and Alanna asked me, "You like cats, Stiles?"

"I'm actually more of a dog person," I shrugged.

Kiki hissed at me and I sang out loud, "Bow wow, bitch!"

Alanna laughed out loud and Kiki yowled at me, then she took off out of the room in a huff. Derek came into bed with us and told me, "She'll get you later for that."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will," I replied.

Derek crawled on top of me and we started making out. Alanna watched us for a while, then Derek took off my shirt and moved down to kiss my chest, while Alanna took her time on my lips. She didn't look or feel like a werewolf. She seemed so familiar and I could almost say what she really was, but it would fade when I tried to speak.

 _It didn't seem to matter. She tasted good._

Derek moved further down and kissed the skin between my abs and my groin while he removed my jeans and boxers. I couldn't help groaning softly as my erection took full force. Alanna suddenly pulled away from me and said something to Derek in her native language. She seemed a little upset, and Derek frowned when she finished, so I looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He came back up to look into my eyes as he explained, "I was fantasizing about fisting you, and she saw it. She thinks I should do what I desire."

"Oh," I blinked with surprise.

Alanna said something else in her native tongue, and I looked at Derek for translation. He explained, "She says that you are my submissive, so I do not have to ask your permission to do what I want."

I swallowed nervously. Derek locked eyes with me and said thickly, "I _want_ to ask your permission. I promise, I will be so careful, Stiles. I wouldn't hurt you."

I trusted him enough to know that was true, but I was wary of Alanna's intentions. She seemed to know what I was thinking and backed off, but still stayed close enough to observe.

With a slow nod, I allowed Derek to take over. He took some lube from the bedside table and covered his hand. He brought his knees underneath me and propped me up at an angle so that I was still facing him, but he could easily reach into my backside. I tried to relax, but I confessed, "I've never done it this way before."

"It's not so good unless you know how to do it just right," Derek told me.

He parted his lips and I stared at the tips of his long canines. I felt something go in and there was a slight pressure, but I felt no pain. I looked down in confusion, thinking Derek had only put in a finger, but all I could see was his forearm between my legs, and I knew he was already fully inside.

"Whoa," I widened my eyes with amazement.

"Just relax," Derek said, his voice thick and deep.

I lay back and let myself submit to Derek. He pumped his fist inside of me, making short, deliberate bursts like tiny massages against my prostate. The stimulation was overwhelming, and I had never felt anything like it before.

My groans of pleasure were deeper and longer than usual. Derek used his left hand to massage the shaft of my erection on the outside, balancing out his touch inside. It was much more sensitive internally, and it excited my nerves to the point where they were almost raw with anticipation.

I was brought to the brink of climax, then Derek pulled his fist out from behind and teased my shaft. I screamed his name as I released, squirting onto his hand and staining the bed.

Alanna said something to Derek in her language, and he didn't look happy to hear it. She got up, put her dress back on, and walked out of the room. I heard the front door close and I looked at Derek for answers.

"She thinks I should've been harder on you," Derek said.

"Why? I thought it was about doing what you wanted," I replied.

"I was thinking about doing more," Derek told me thickly.

My eyes widened with arousal, but he refused to say what more he could've done.


	17. Do You Know What Time It Is?

17: "Do you know what time it is, Stilinski?"

 _I was dreaming that I was on a game show. The host and audience were unfamiliar, but the other players surrounding me in a circle were Derek, Scott, Lydia, Peter and Kate._

" _Do you know what time it is, Stiles?" Kate repeated._

 _I turned to face her and she put her hands on her hips, waiting expectantly for my answer. I shrugged and replied, "I don't know, I don't have a watch with me."_

" _WRONG!" she shouted so loudly, it hurt my ears._

 _Kate reached for me like she was going to hurt me, but Derek stopped her. I smiled at him, but his expression was like stone as he turned to me and asked, "Do you know how much damage you've caused?"_

 _My face fell and I wondered why he would say something like that to me. I heard a familiar voice call my name and I looked out at the audience. Malia stood up with a microphone in her hand and asked pointedly, "Who is this boy and why is he here?"_

" _Why are you here, Stiles?" Kate retorted with arms folded._

 _I looked at Derek. He stared at me coldly and said, "You don't belong in my world."_

Waking up with a start, I sat up and tried to rub the dream from my eyes. Derek was already awake and putting on his clothes from across the room. He glanced at me and asked with concern, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just not used to waking up here," I mentioned.

Derek smiled a little and asked, "Would you like to get used to waking up here?"

I locked eyes with him. He looked nothing like the dream Derek, and he seemed so eager to please, but I just wasn't in the mood.

Derek saw the indecision on my expression, so he came back into bed and surrounded my partial morning erection with his mouth to convince me to stay.

He started sucking carefully. Once I was aroused to the point of a full erection, Derek massaged me more roughly with his tongue. His mouth was just as strong as the rest of him, and it brought back memories of last night when he fucked me repeatedly in almost every fathomable position after Alanna left.

My ass was still tender from last night, and we didn't have much time before we had to be at school, but I was willing to do whatever Derek was willing to do for as long as we could. He brushed his tongue across my balls and underneath the shaft of my throbbing cock. My whole body started shuddering and I began moaning loudly and uncontrollably.

Derek teased the base of my groin with his tongue while he massaged underneath my balls with his clawed fingertips. He was very, very persuasive, and I was about to cry out that I would stay forever when I heard the front door of the cabin open and I could hear Scott speaking baby talk with his cats.

 _Talk about a reason that causes a failure to launch._

I pulled away from Derek and sat up, saying quickly, "That's enough."

Derek looked up at me curiously and asked, "What's wrong?"

I knew Derek could easily hear Scott, but he was clueless as to why that would bother me. I whispered to him, even though I knew Scott would hear, "I can't do this when he's home. It's too weird."

Derek nodded and replied, "I could ask him to leave."

I shook my head and looked down at my wilting cock as I said, "I'm already going down, anyway. Just don't worry about it."

Derek frowned but didn't argue with me. I got up and took a quick shower, trying my best to clean up after myself so that Scott didn't throw another fit. I practically rushed out the door to avoid Scott's intense glares of death and Derek drove me to school.

We were on the main road and a distance from the cabin when Derek turned to me and asked, "What bothers you so much about Scott?"

Although Derek was skilled enough to drive without having to pay much attention to the road, it was making me very anxious that he wanted to stare at me, instead. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and answered, "He's just really weird. He says he doesn't like me and then he turns around and says something totally inappropriate and I can't anticipate him."

"What does he say to you?" Derek's voice went dark, and I realized I had said too much.

I pretended like I didn't hear him, but Derek stated again, "What does he say, Stiles?"

Clearing my throat to stall for time, I shifted in my seat again and answered passively, "I don't know, I mean, stupid stuff. It's not really important what he says, it's just that he puts me off when he says it."

Derek's eyes were burning right through me as he stated once more, "What does he say to you?!"

I was so anxious that Derek wouldn't watch the road, I finally blurted out, "He tells me things like he hates me, then in the next sentence, he says he wants to finger me for a while!"

Derek turned a corner and a huge tractor came into our path. I didn't have time to warn him as Derek sharply turned the wheel and the Jeep started spinning. It was like being on a carnival ride, except that I was watching us narrowly miss a tractor and we were spinning down the open road. Derek pressed gently on the brakes and we spun slower and slower until we were at normal speed again, then he drove down the road like nothing had happened.

I was completely stunned. Derek acted like he hadn't been phased at all as he yelled, "I can't believe Scott would say something like that to you! I should rip his jaw off so he'll never say a fucking word again!"

"Could we just not talk about this right now?" I said weakly.

Derek looked at me and realized that I was totally traumatized. He nodded and answered, "Alright, we'll talk about this later."

When I didn't respond right away, he asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, but I didn't really believe it.

:-:

Since my first day of school, no one had really paid much attention to me beyond a few curious looks and rumors whispered behind my back. Now that it was my first day back since Malia's death, everyone wanted to talk to me. Even people I didn't know went to this school with me were stopping and talking to me like we were old friends. I just kept my mouth shut and screamed internally.

Justin found me in the hallway and stayed close to me most of the day. He didn't say much, but seemed anxious that I hadn't come back to the halfway house last night. He even followed me into my class with Lydia and Derek. Derek was already seated in his usual spot with Liam and Cameron, and they all perked up when I came in with the unfamiliar Justin. Lydia came in right behind us and asked, "How are you, Justin?"

He turned to face her and smiled awkwardly as he answered, "Fine."

Lydia glanced at me like she was hoping I would explain why Justin was standing there, but I shrugged indifferently, so she put her hand on Justin's shoulder and directed him toward the door, saying, "You know, I think Mrs. Hart would miss you if you didn't get to her class on time."

"Oh. Okay," Justin mumbled.

He glanced back at me several angst filled times before he finally left. I quietly took my seat and Lydia sat down at her usual seat next to me, then she leaned in and asked, "Is something wrong with Justin?"

"I think he's just upset because I stayed over at Derek's house last night," I reasoned.

I glanced at Derek for only a second, and he was staring right back at me. Lydia distracted me from Derek's gaze as she asked, "Do you think he needs someone to talk to? I mean, Malia was his friend and it's hard to lose someone that you care about."

"We've already talked about it. He's alright, he just really doesn't want to be alone right now," I surmised.

Lydia opened her mouth to say something more, but Kate walked in and everybody went quiet. She was usually alone and giving me the stink eye, but this time, she was surrounded by a group of friends and laughing ecstatically. She was dressed in a mini skirt and halter top that seriously pushed the limits of the dress code, and she was decked out like she was at a night club, not a high school that smelled like old pizza and mothballs.

It was the first time I had seen Kate since Derek rescued me from her. I thought she'd be distraught and quiet and upset, but instead, she was happy and jubilant and carefree. She walked right past me like I wasn't even there, then she took her seat and continued gabbing noisily with her friends.

I breathed in and caught a whiff of Kate's perfume. It was really strong and it was like nothing I had ever smelled before, but it was very stimulating. I looked over at Derek and I notice his focus was on Kate, but his eyes were almost predatory and his whole body was stiff, as if he were about to run over and pounce on her.

"Stiles?" Lydia tried to get my attention again.

I turned to face her just as Kate's friends were leaving. She was still laughing even as they disappeared, then Kate whipped out her cell phone and began texting furiously. Lydia opened her mouth to say something again, but Kate interrupted her by asking, "Lydia, would you like to go to a party with me, tonight?"

Lydia made a stunned expression and blurted, "Me?!"

Kate totally ignored my presence as she smiled at Lydia and answered, "Well, of course, sweetie! Who else would I ask in this place?"

"Um...I was actually just asking Stiles if he would come over and study with me, tonight," Lydia looked at me uneasily.

I froze and glanced at Kate, waiting for her to launch into me, but she continued to ignore me and gave Lydia a simple smile as she replied, "Alright, maybe next time."

Lydia nodded and added, "Thank you, anyway."

Kate was already back to texting and waved a passive hand. Lydia looked back and me and waited for a response. I smiled and said, "Sure, I can come over tonight."

"Great!" Lydia squealed.

I was pretty sure I heard Kate growl angrily under her breath.

:-:

Derek came to find me just before the last bell. He seemed agitated and he kept glancing suspiciously at the students that passed us as he asked, "You going home with Lydia?"

"Yeah, but I'll probably just head back to the halfway house after I see her," I answered.

Derek's eyes focused on me and he stated darkly, "Why don't you want _me_ to pick you up?"

I shrugged and replied, "It's easier to just go back to the halfway house. It's only a few blocks from Lydia's place."

Derek growled and his gaze became so intense, I had to look away. I swallowed hard and told him, "I don't know what you want from me. You say you want me to be happy but you don't like it when I make my own decisions."

My words affected him more deeply than anticipated and Derek immediately backed off. His body was still tense as he told me solemnly, "You're right, I'm sorry. I thought I was okay with sharing you, but sometimes, I just want you all to myself."

My cheeks reddened and I smiled warmly at him. Derek's eyes focused on the blood rushing into my cheekbones and he suddenly pulled me into a rough kiss.

We were surrounded by students leaving the building and some of them stopped to stare at us with shocked expressions. Derek was too intense and I groaned from the pain he was causing pressing so hard against my lips. He didn't pull away, but forced my mouth open with his tongue.

His grip on my hips tightened to the point where I could barely stand it. I tried to groan louder to get his attention, but he pulled me even closer and I couldn't breathe.

I screamed through my mouth and it vibrated into his. He finally let go and took a big step back. My gums were practically bleeding, as I stared at Derek in utter confusion.

Derek glanced past me just as I heard Lydia's voice ask weakly, "Stiles?"

I turned around to face her, and her expression told me instantly that she had seen the whole thing. She knew I was with Derek, but it was written all over her face that she hadn't really let that fact sink in until she saw it firsthand.

"Ready to go?" I asked kindly.

I started to smile, but I thought there might be blood on my teeth, so I shut my mouth quietly. Lydia gasped in surprise, then she stepped back away from me and said, "I just came to tell you that I decided to go with Kate after all."

"Oh," I tried my best not to react too strongly.

Lydia glanced around at the people staring at us. The situation couldn't have been more wrong, and Lydia knew as much as I did that the whole school would be talking about this by tomorrow.

"I have to go," she mumbled, turning on he heel and walking quickly away in the other direction.

My heart sank as I watched her leave. I had managed to fuck everything up for her in a matter of seconds without really doing that much.

I slowly turned to face Derek again. He was staring at me with widened eyes like he had already read what I had to say from my expression. I shook my head and told him sarcastically, "Thank you so much for making it weird."

I stormed off in the opposite direction.


	18. Wake Up

18: "Wake up."

I heard Malia whisper the words softly into my ear and I opened my eyes. I sat up in bed and looked around, but I couldn't find her in my room. I got out of bed and made my way out to the hallway. Justin was still fast asleep in his bed when I passed. The house was pitch black and I had to use moonlight to make my way down the hallway. I scanned each open door I passed looking for Malia, but I didn't see her. I was sure she was going to pop out at any second like she always did.

I sensed a presence in the darkness when I stepped into the kitchen, but I looked around and I still couldn't find Malia. I felt hungry and opened the fridge to grab a snack, and that's when I realized I wasn't going to find her.

 _She's dead, Stiles._

I had forgotten. For a couple of minutes, it was like Malia was never gone. Tears came to my eyes when I realized that it was all in my head. I closed the fridge and saw someone standing next to me and it made me jump with surprise.

"Justin! What are you doing out here?" I asked.

He lowered his gaze and told me anxiously, "I didn't know where you were. I had to find you."

"I'm right here. I was just getting something to drink," I said, thinking it best not to tell him I was remembering Malia.

Justin shuffled his feet as he walked with me to the kitchen table to sit down. He watched me while I drank the milk straight out of the jug, something Peter would be lecturing me about if he found out, then I put the jug down and asked, "Why are you so upset about me lately, Justin?"

He shrugged and replied, "I just don't like to be alone in our room. I see people in there sometimes."

"What do you mean?" I asked, although I had a major clue.

Justin locked eyes with me and asked a question of his own, "Do you believe in...spirits?"

"Yeah, I do," I nodded.

He seemed to calm down some, then he explained, "I see them by your bed sometimes. There is one that has a face and body like Derek. He watches you when you are asleep and sometimes he looks very scary, but he does not scare me like the other one. The other one says he is a Scott, but he does not look like he believes in God."

I was trying to act like I didn't already know all about what Justin was saying, but it was hard to keep my cool when I imagined Scott scaring Justin half to death for no reason. I frowned with concern and asked, "What does this Scott do? Does he talk to you?"

Justin shook his head and replied, "No. He stares at your bed when you are not in it. He looks very angry and I pretend to be sleeping when he is there, but I think he knows I am awake and I feel like he wants to hurt me."

I locked eyes with Justin and told him, "You don't need to be afraid of the Scott, or the spirit that looks like Derek. If you don't bother them, they won't bother you."

Justin nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He became anxious again and admitted, "I still do not like to be in our room when you are not there. I am afraid to be alone."

"It's okay, I'll stay with you. Let's go back to bed right now," I got up and motioned for Justin to follow me.

We went back to our bed and I lay down, but Justin stood beside my bed and stared at his own like it frightened him. I asked passively, "What's wrong now?"

"Could I sleep in your bed with you?" Justin asked timidly.

"Sure. Come here," I held out my arm for him.

He climbed carefully into bed with me and curled up under my right arm. I held him closely until he fell asleep, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep myself.

 _I was too busy trying to think of what the Scott could be up to._

:-:

School was getting awkward, to say the least. Random people were still stopping me and asking me stupid questions about Malia, or pretending to be concerned, or they were curious to know if Derek and I were going out after the rumor had spread about our very public make-out session on school grounds. I hadn't talked to Derek since the day before when I walked away from him. Lydia wouldn't talk to me. To top things off, I noticed Kate and Lydia were everywhere together. I even saw Kate talking to Derek by his locker between classes.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone hit the rewind tape on my life and everyone had reverted back to a time before I moved here.

I was still pissed at Derek for making it weird between Lydia and I, and my frustration only got worse when people wouldn't stop asking me about him and our kiss. Once I made it to my next class with him, I breezed past Derek and noisily took my seat. He was staring at me, and it was hard to ignore his penetrating eyes, but I was not about to give into him.

Lydia came in, surprisingly by herself, and took her seat next to me. I looked at her, but she opened her textbook and pretended to be completely immersed in it. I sighed loudly to get her attention, but she was ignoring me as much as I were ignoring Derek.

 _Great. This was productive._

I expected Kate to walk in any second and say or do something to further spoil my already shitty day, but the next person through the door was a guy I didn't recognize. He had a lean swimmer's build and every short dark hair on his head was perfectly combed up in a slight wave. He wore a black leather jacket and his steely blue eyes gave me a once-over as he headed in my direction.

He stopped at my desk and asked in a balmy tone, "Are you Stiles?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He frowned at my response and I told him frankly, "What? You come to ask me about my friend who just died? Or are you just another one of those fake-sympathetic dipshits who really just wants to find out if I'm a big homo or not?"

Lydia widened her eyes and stared at me in shock. I was pretty sure Derek was staring at me, too, but I didn't bother to look his way.

The guy made a cocky smile and responded, "My name is Jackson Whittemore, and I'm new here. The office told me to ask you for a tour of the place because we share all the same classes."

I felt like the biggest douche on the planet. Jackson leaned in slightly and whispered, "For your information, I'm a big homo."

He turned on his heel to leave. I quickly called out, "Wait!"

He turned back to face me and I explained, "Look, I'm sorry, I'm fairly new here, myself. I thought you were just up in my business like some of the other kids around here."

Lydia didn't say anything, but I was glad she was listening to all of this. Jackson made his cocky smile again and replied, "I'm not one to worry about other people's baggage. I've got plenty of my own...and it's designer."

I chuckled and I saw Derek tense up out of the corner of my eye. Jackson motioned to the seat in front of me and asked, "May I?"

I nodded and he sat down. Jackson faced me as he said, "I transferred to this school so I could stay out of the drama. I plan to keep it that way."

I smiled at him and Jackson returned the expression. He was very good looking and his charisma was hard to ingore. I could practically feel the heat coming off of Derek as he watched us. Kate walked in at that moment. As soon as she laid eyes on Jackson, she raced up to him and held out her hand for him, "Hello! I'm Kate Argent! I'm sure you heard of me! I'm very popular around here...and you are?"

"Jackson Whittemore?" he kindly shook her hand.

She beamed and replied, "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Jackson made a short sigh and answered, "I'm looking for a fresh start."

"I could give you a tour of the school, if you like," Kate giggled loudly.

Her attempt to flirt sounded like a dying hyena to me. Jackson pointed at me and stated, "I've already asked Stiles to show me around. Thanks, though."

Kate glared at me. I knew that this was not over.

:-:

Jackson and I got along the rest of the day. He even asked me to grab a bite to eat with him after school, and since Derek hadn't approached me all day, I decided to go with Jackson and work out my Derek issues, later.

We ate in the sports car that Jackson drove, but I was pretty sure it was purchased by his parents. When we finished eating, we swapped stories. Jackson turned out to be a pretty laid back guy, though he came from money and he carried an air of superiority. I didn't feel like he was judging me, personally, so it didn't bother me.

Jackson drove me back to the huge mansion where he was staying and showed me his room. It was surprisingly basic, but I assumed that was because he just moved in. He had a big bed and we lay down side-by-side. We talked some more. He was easygoing and funny as hell. I honestly didn't want to leave.

"So tell me, are you really a homo?" I asked, half-jokingly.

Jackson snorted laughter and replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

I laughed and said, "I'm surprised you told me that in front of everybody."

He was quiet for a second, then he replied, "I've held it in, before. It doesn't work."

I nodded in understanding and he asked, "Are you a homo?"

"Pansexual," I answered.

Jackson lifted an intrigued brow. I looked him in the eyes and asked, "Are you a werewolf?"

Jackson blinked with surprise. I had been seeing little things about him all day that seemed too perfect to be human, but he wasn't showing the usual signs of emotional troubles that I had seen with other supernaturals.

"I'm an kanima, to be right," Jackson responded in kind.

"A kanima, huh? Does that mean you try to eat humans, too?" I asked curiously.

Jackson didn't even skip a beat as he answered dryly, "It's too hard to barbeque humans. The neighbors frown upon that."

I laughed out loud. Jackson chuckled and asked, "How did you know about me?"

"I'm sort of dating a werewolf," I told him.

Jackson's eyes widened as he replied, "I knew it! I could smell you on that dude, Derek Hale! He was following us around all day!"

"He followed us? That bastard!" I yelled.

Jackson shook his head and replied, "He was probably trying to make sure you were safe. I may look normal right now, but the kanima in me can be very volatile if summoned."

I cleared my throat and explained, "I'm upset with Derek right now. He was getting too possessive of me and he kissed me in front of a lot of people, yesterday. He embarrassed my friend and he kind of hurt my reputation in the process."

Jackson made a quick nod and replied, "Werewolves are extremely possessive. They don't want anyone touching their things."

"You said it," I agreed.

Jackson pondered for a moment before asking me, "You want to stay the night?"

I gave him a curious look and he made his cocky half-smile. I knew what he was asking, and I was all for it, but I wasn't sure how Derek was going to react when he found out about it.

"If you and Derek are exclusive, we don't have to do anything," Jackson remarked.

I made a wry grin and replied, "I want to stay, but I get to be top."

Jackson lifted a curious brow and replied, "This should be interesting."

I just smiled. I didn't want him to know that I bottomed for Derek.


	19. Am I Boring You?

19: "Am I boring you?"

I blinked and looked up at Jackson. We were both lying naked in his bed. We had been fooling around for the last hour. It was fun, but I couldn't stop thinking about Derek.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not getting as excited about this as I want to be," I confessed.

Jackson nodded and told me, "I got the hint after I licked your abs and you didn't seem to notice."

I gave him a confused look and he pointed to my crotch. I looked down and realized I wasn't very hard. I sighed with frustration and told him, "Do you mind if we just call it a night?"

With a slight shrug, Jackson answered, "I'll live."

"I'm sorry. Really," I got up to get dressed.

"Don't be. It was fun while it lasted," Jackson laid back and grinned.

I finished getting dressed and took my leave. Jackson asked me before I was out the door, "Do you need a ride back?"

"No, it's not too far. I like walking anyway," I told him.

I thought nothing of turning down Jackson's offer until I started making my way home. It was unusually cold and I was in a t-shirt and shorts. It was also really dark and I was having trouble seeing my way down the unfamiliar streets. I knew once I made it to Center Street I'd be fine because I knew how to get home from there, but it was still a while away.

Something was making me uneasy. I couldn't explain what it was. At one point, I wondered if Derek were watching me from the shadows and he was going to jump out at any second. I stopped and looked around, but I didn't see him. Even if he were upset with me for trying to sleep with Jackson, I knew he wouldn't just hide from me and freak me out like this. Assuming that it wasn't Derek only made me feel more anxious, because I could name a few freaks that did fit the bill.

I started walking again and reached the corner of the street. I looked both ways but there weren't any cars at all. Sure as I stepped out into the street, though, a van came zooming around the corner and almost slammed right into me.

I cried out and tried to get out of the way. I jumped onto a patch of grass on the sidewalk, and the van came to a screeching halt behind me.

"Get him!" I heard a female voice yell.

I felt a very strong pair of hands yanking me up by my shoulders. A blindfold was wrapped over my eyes before I could turn back to face my attackers. I was picked up and tossed into a trunk and I heard the doors slam shut behind me.

I opened my mouth to start yelling for help, but I was immediately gagged. The same pair of strong hands grabbed my wrists and wrapped something stiff like wire around them to secure me. I decided against trying to use my feet to hit my attacker because I couldn't see them and I needed at least some part of me free to use to escape.

The same pair of hands suddenly grabbed my lower left leg and squeezed so hard, I felt the bone crack. I cried out from the second of overwhelming pain, then they set my leg down at an angle so that it didn't hurt so bad. Every time I tried to move my leg, it hurt like hell.

I started to panic, thinking the attacker would go for my other leg, but they didn't. I heard someone shuffling and then I felt the vehicle moving at high speed. I assumed I was in the same van that almost hit me, and I stayed as quiet as possible so that I could figure out who had taken me.

"Did you get him enough?" I heard Kate's voice ask quietly after we had driven for a while in silence.

"I think so. He hasn't moved and he won't be going anywhere," another woman's voice responded. It sounded like the red headed lady that was there when Kate was holding me hostage at her house.

I listened for more voices, but no one else spoke up. Agent asked after another long silence, "Do you think he'll go along with this?"

The red headed lady's voice answered, "Derek's your future husband, dear! If he wants his submissive back and the best wife in his territory, he'll do anything you ask!"

I swallowed hard to repress my anger. I should've known that Argent was going to pull something _again_ , to get Derek's attention _again_ , and to cause me more suffering _again_. It wasn't like her to give it up after Derek warned her within an inch of her life the last time.

 _Desperate bitch._

"What if he gets really mad? I mean, he was so pissed at me last time," Kate whined.

"We're not doing anything like last time! He's lame now but he's not dead! Derek can fix him in no time!" the red headed lady argued.

The van started rumbling more violently and I knew we were headed into the woods. I had the feeling that we weren't going to Derek's cabin.

I thought I heard the faint sounds of another vehicle nearby, but I couldn't tell for sure. It made me think we weren't in such a remote area, and if there were people, there was a chance I could save myself.

I rubbed the back of my head against the carpeted floor of the vehicle to edge up my blindfold. I got to the point where I could see the back door of the van and I figured I had one shot with my good leg to bust open the doors.

 _Here goes nothing._

I brought my good leg back and braced myself to kick the handle as hard as I could. I heard the red headed lady yell, "He's trying something!"

I kicked just as the van lurched to one side. My foot hit the door handle at the same time we went over a huge rock, and the combination of effects busted both doors wide open. I rolled out and felt my body hit rocks and dirt. I rolled a few times before coming to a stop, but I knew I had to get started fast because Kate would be after me in seconds.

I pulled my gag out and took off my blindfold. Much to my disappointment, there were only trees surrounding me and no sign of people. I looked back and saw that the van had stopped in the woods, but I didn't see or hear Kate or the red headed lady.

The wire around my wrists was still secure, so I left it and got up to start running. The adrenaline rush from escaping had me on enough of a high that the pain from my leg was numbed, but I knew I was making the damage worse and I would pay dearly for it later.

"Victoria! He's over there!" I heard Kate shout.

I tried to run faster, but my leg wasn't getting me very far. I struggled with the wire around my wrists at the same time, thinking that I might be able to hide in one of the trees if I could get my hands free to climb.

There was a sound behind me and I turned my head to one side to see what it was while I was still running. All I saw was a large dark mass moving quickly through the trees and I knew exactly what it was.

 _Kate had shifted into a wolf._

I had completely forgotten that it was a full moon tonight. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I considred the high possibility that the red headed woman, now known as Victoria, might also be a wolf.

I tried to run faster, but I noticed that Kate wasn't catching up with me, and I realized that she wasn't trying to stop me.

 _She was toying with me._

She knew I'd wear myself out trying to get away from her. I took an abrupt left turn and I could hear the sound of a river nearby. I rushed down a steep incline, feeling pangs from my leg the whole time, then I took off into the water without a second thought.

I was almost to the other side when I turned back to see if Kate was coming after me. I saw the black wolf and another reddish colored one, probably the red headed woman, poised at the other side of the river. The black wolf gave me one last sadistic glare, then they took off and disappeared back into the trees.

"What? You afraid of water, bitches?!" I shouted.

They didn't come back, so I laughed triumphantly.

I heard a low growl behind me. When I turned around, I saw something that made me want to run back to Kate and her mother.

 _A real. Big. Bear._

I was standing in a foot of water, so I couldn't play dead. I knew I couldn't outrun a bear. It was too close for me to try and scare him off. It was coming for me, and I had no options.

The bear started for me and I braced for impact. Out of nowhere, someone stepped between myself and the bear and roared at the bear. The bear let out a yelp of surprise and took off back into the trees.

"Scott?" I asked as he turned around to face me.

"You, again?" he half-smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked with surprise.

"Hunting. I saw you drop out of Kate's van and I watched her chasing you with Victoria. What the fuck did you do to piss them off?" Scott glared at me suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything! Kate wants to kidnap me so she can get back together with Derek or some shit," I blurted.

Scott snorted laughter and shook his head like he didn't quite believe me. He told me anyway, "I'll walk you back to the cabin. Derek probably sitting on his bed crying about you while he writes in his journal, 'Oh, where's my baby boy, Stiles? I need to give him his pacifier and change his diaper!'"

"He doesn't think I'm his baby," I grumbled.

"Oh, yeah? Well, he cries about you. I saw him. Big crocodile tears," Scott teased me.

"Would you just help me get back to the cabin, please?" I countered.

Scott suddenly froze and his eyes darted from side-to-side like something had alerted him. I stood still as well and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Run," Scott said.

"What?" I asked, confused by his simple tone.

"It's Kate! She brought her pack! RUN!" Scott screamed at me.

I started backing up into the river just as Kate leaped out of the trees in wolf form and tackled Scott. She bit into his throat just as four other wolves of various sizes and colors darted out from the trees and overwhelmed him with claws and teeth.

Scott was trying desperately to fight them off and keep them away from me. He looked back at me one more time and I could see in his eyes that he knew he was going to lose, and he didn't want me to try and save him.

"RUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Scott roared so loudly, it made my ears ring.

I turned on my heel and took off back across the river. I was sure one of the wolves would be coming for me while the rest finished off Scott. Surprisingly, I made it to the other side and into the trees without being followed.

I didn't know how wolves worked exactly, but I figured they knew my scent and they would be tracking me as soon as they were done with Scott. I hardly had time to realize that the guy I was the most freaked out about just saved my ass _twice_.

The trees were getting thicker and I was completely lost. I kept running to get somewhere, anywhere that would be a good hiding place, but there were no rock walls or sink holes or giant trees with doors to another realm just waiting for me to find them. I felt completely exposed and out in the open, and I had no idea where I was going, which meant that I could very easily be headed right where Kate wanted me to be.

Something jumped out in front of me and I shrieked like a little girl. I realized it was Derek's cat, Kiki. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, telling her, "I need someplace to hide! NOW!"

She meowed and took off into the trees. I followed her as fast as I could, but my adrenaline rush was wearing off and I was starting to limp badly. Kiki gave me a frustrated look and I told her, "I'm trying, okay?!"

Kiki hissed at me and continued moving easily through the trees. I heard water rushing and we went past a few more trees before we came upon a waterfall. Kiki skipped across the dry stones on one side and disappeared behind the waterfall. I went after her, trying to keep myself steady, but I was losing energy fast.

Behind the waterfall was a rock wall that was split down the middle. It was just wide enough for me to squeeze through, then it opened up into a cave. It was barely light enough to see, but Kiki kept meowing to direct me where to go. I followed her until she rubbed up against my leg to signal for me to stop, and I sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall of the cave, feeling droplets of water sprinkling down from above me to let me know I was still alive.

It was even colder inside the cave than it was outside. I started shivering and Kiki curled up in my lap to keep me warm. She helped some, but I was starting to feel the effects of all the shit I had just been through. To top things off, I hadn't eaten in hours and I was in a state of complete panic, because no one knew where I was and I had no way of finding help until Kate and her pack were gone.

:-:

"Stiles? It's me," I heard Derek say from somewhere in the darkness.

I thought I was hallucinating, so I didn't answer. I heard footsteps approaching and I still didn't bother to move. Kiki meowed and jumped off of my lap, and I finally looked up. I could feel that it was Derek standing over me, but it was too dark to actually see him. I heard him lean down and I felt his hands over my cheeks. His skin felt so warm against mine.

"You're freezing," he whispered softly.

"My leg hurts," I croaked.

It was throbbing with pain and I didn't have the courage to try and feel out the damage. Derek took one of his hands away and I felt him gently touch my leg. I thought it would hurt really bad, but it was mostly a throbbing pain. He took his hand away from my leg and said, "I think it might be fractured."

Derek put his index finger in his mouth and bit into it. He put his finger in my mouth and said, "Drink. My blood will help you heal."

I didn't bother to ask if it was healthy for a human to drink werewolf blood. I took a taste and it made me want to jerk away from him.

"Sorry. Werewolf blood is really bitter," Derek told me.

It was horrible, but I drank it down.

"That's good," Derek said, pulling his finger out after a short time.

I could already feel my leg getting better, but it was still in pain. Derek explained to me as if he knew what I was thinking, "The blood repairs your leg quickly, but it has to go through the same process as if it were healing slowly. It'll hurt a lot for a few minutes before it's done."

"Okay," I mumbled.

"I'm going to pick you up, alright?" Derek asked.

"'Kay," I nodded.

I felt his arms reach underneath me. Kiki jumped back into my lap and I held her as Derek picked us both up like we were light as a feather. I closed my eyes and I felt us start to move at hyper speed. It made me feel sick to my stomach and curiously free at the same time. In a matter of seconds, we were back at Derek's cabin and he placed me down carefully in his bed.

I sensed something was horribly wrong and I didn't want to open my eyes. I let Kiki go, but she stayed close to me and curled up by my left side. I felt Derek climb into bed on my right side and he wrapped his arms around me to warm me back up again. I hadn't realized I was still shivering until I felt his embrace.

"I think Scott is dead," I whispered sadly.

"I know," was all Derek said.


	20. Derek?

20: "Derek?"

I opened my eyes and saw Derek lying next to me. The right side of his face had been marred by claws. I gasped and asked him, "Are you alright?"

He nodded calmly and replied, "It'll heal."

I ran my fingers over the claw marks, surveying the damage on his face while Derek closed his eyes and hummed like my touch took his pain away and left him euphoric.

"I'm so tired," I whispered to him.

"Sleep as long as you want," he replied thickly, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me closer to him.

I took my hand away from his face and matched my eyes with his as I asked, "What about school? What about your uncle? Peter's probably wondering where I am."

"Don't worry about all that, it's taken care of," Derek told me.

On a usual day, I would've argued with him and gone to school anyway, but today wasn't usual. I nodded and closed my eyes again to sleep, feeling safe in Derek's arms.

:-:

I slipped in and out of consciousness for the next three days. I'd sleep for hours, then I'd awaken to find Derek with a hot plate of food waiting for me. When he was out hunting at night, I would sometimes cry softly to myself for a while. I didn't really know why I was crying, but it made me feel better.

One night while Derek was out, I got up and took a long, hot shower to find some sense of calm. Since no one was watching, I didn't bother getting dressed and I just walked around the cabin naked. I noticed when I went downstairs to get something to eat that Scott's cats weren't coming out to stare at me and make me feel unwelcome.

 _I guess they were too busy mourning him._

Kiki appeared in the kitchen and rubbed up against my ankles like we were old friends. I assumed she was more interested in the ham I had pulled out of the fridge than she was in me, but we were on really good terms after she saved me from Kate and I didn't mind feeding her table scraps.

I didn't eat as much as I probably should've, but I wasn't hungry. I wandered aimlessly around the cabin, finding nothing particularly exciting except for an old shoebox in one of the storage closets that had pictures of Derek and his family in it.

Looking at Derek as a kid made me smile. In every picture, he looked so eager; so inviting. It was like he was saying, "Hey, man! Check this out!"

I went back upstairs after I finished looking through pictures and climbed back into bed. Kiki came with me and curled up next to my right hip. I turned the TV on and tried to focus on a specific channel, but nothing captured my interest, so I just put it on mute and let the light dance across the walls to give me a sense that I wasn't alone while I tried to fall asleep.

Derek came in a few minutes, later. He said something to Kiki and she took off. Derek climbed into bed behind me and crossed his arms over my chest. I could feel that he was naked, too, and his skin felt really warm. I could also feel his erection against my backside.

"Do you ever think about it?" Derek asked, his lips pressed against my ear.

"About what?" I responded.

"Becoming a werewolf like me," he said.

I shrugged a little and replied, "No, not really."

I could feel Derek pulling away slightly, so I explained, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I like things just the way they are."

Derek didn't say anything, but held onto me more tightly. His strength was silently pleading and I knew he wanted me badly, but he didn't know if I was ready for it.

"God, you're so warm," I rolled over to face him.

He pressed his lips against mine and it ignited something between us that I had never felt with anyone else, before. I couldn't explain it, but it felt really, really good, and I knew that Derek was feeling the same way. He didn't want to stop kissing me, and he even stayed within an inch of my lips when I had to break away to gasp for air.

We spent hours exploring each other. It was almost better than sex, trying to discover every part of each other. Derek kept asking me about every little scar, every freckle, every part of me that intrigued him. I hadn't shaved in a few days and he groaned as he ran his cheek across my stubble. The prickly sensation it gave off didn't seem to bother him like it did most other people.

I kissed across his pecs and sucked on his nipples. Derek groaned some more, so I went down and teased his abs and his belly button with my tongue. He groaned even louder, so I kissed a little further down, then a little more...

Derek's erection was large enough that I was afraid I'd choke on it if I tried to take it all in. I settled for licking around the outside and underneath his shaft. I took a small taste and waited for him to sit up and argue with me that I was going to get hurt by his Super Cock, but he didn't tell me to stop, so I kept on licking.

He made low, soft moans in-time with my tasting. His reactions were making my own hardness throb, but I wanted to please him, first. I teased the underside of his shaft and Derek groaned loud enough to shake the bed. It excited me so much that I decided to do something really unique.

I surrounded the head of Derek's cock with my mouth and bit down just enough for him to feel it. Derek cried out with a mix of surprise and intense pleasure, and I felt him cum into my mouth.

I sat up and Derek was on his knees in an instant. He put his hand underneath my mouth and told me, "Spit it out."

His reaction confused me because I thought it was just cum in my mouth, so I hesitated for a second before I spit it out into his hand. He disappeared and came back a second later, telling me as he climbed back into bed, "I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's just cum, isn't it?" I shrugged.

"It's more than that," Derek answeredd.

He seemed a little agitated, so I countered in my defense, "Well, I don't know what else to call it, unless werewolves have like, super sperm or something."

Derek frowned and looked away like he was deeply ashamed. I was starting to feel really anxious as I asked, "What's going on?"

He closed his eyes and debated answering me before he opened them again and said, "What I just did is only supposed to happen when I've found the perfect partner to share my territory with."

"Oh," I responded, although I still didn't quite understand.

He locked eyes with me and stated more clearly, "I just marked you as my mate. In human terms, it's the same as being married."

I stared at him for a full minute, waiting for him to bust out laughing and tell me it was a joke, but he didn't.

"So...I'm getting a diamong ring, right?" I said sarcastically.

Derek didn't laugh.


	21. You Wanna Talk?

21: "You wanna talk about this some more?"

Derek didn't say anything, so I laid back down and tried to sleep. I felt him surround me in his arms just before I fell asleep, and I assumed that meant he was okay with things.

When I woke up the next morning, though, I didn't feel Derek next to me. I was still naked from the night before as I sat up and rubbed my eyes awake. I blinked when I realized that there was something odd in the room. It took me a few seconds to comprehend it was _someone_.

"Lydia?!" I shouted with surprise.

She was just standing there, staring at me like she barely registered who I was. Her clothes were torn and her skin was stained with dirt and tree leaves. She looked like she had been rolling around in the forest.

I grabbed some clothes to put on. Lydia rushed over to me and said, "You don't have to hide yourself! I know what you look like."

"Right," I remembered.

Lydia ran her hands together anxiously as her eyes darted about the room. It was obvious that something bad had happened to her. I thought staying calm was the best form of action. I asked her quietly, "What brings you here, Lydia?"

She responded quietly, "Derek and his family used to take me here when I was younger. They'd let me camp with them when things got rough at home. I haven't been out here in a long time, though."

I opened my mouth to ask her another question, but she turned around and I saw a huge claw mark going across her back. She didn't seem to be in any pain as she took off for the stairs, telling me over her shoulder, "I should go!"

"Lydia, wait!" I called to her.

She was leaving quickly and I tried to run after her. I rushed downstairs two steps at a time to tackle Lydia before she disappeared.

"Lydia, wait! Please!" I shouted.

"I have to go!" she called over her shoulder, bursting out the front door.

She reached the road and kept going, taking off into the trees. I ran after her as fast as I could, but it took more effort than I thought it would to catch up with her. I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around to slow her down and get her to land on her stomach so her back wouldn't be hurt even further. She reached around and grabbed my boxers, pulling me down with her so that I landed groin-to-ass with her on the forest floor.

I quickly rolled off of her. Lydia struggled to get up again and I had to pull her back down twice before she finally stopped fighting me. She fell against me and started sobbing uncontrollably. I held her until she finished, then she looked up at me with somber eyes and told me, "Kate made me into a werewolf."

The revelation hit me like a blow to the stomach. I swallowed hard and Lydia confessed, "I didn't want it, Stiles! I didn't want to be like her! She did this to me and the other night, we changed and she wanted me to find you and kill you, but I wouldn't do it and she was going to give me to one of the pack members so he could make me his submissive!"

Derek had already told me that most submissives were used for sex. I put my hands on either side of her face and asked her deliberately, "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and I breathed a long sigh of relief. She explained softly, "I tricked him into taking me to a part of the woods that I was familiar with. I got away from him and I just kept running. I was out here for days before I saw Derek's cabin."

She started to tear up again, so I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and told her, "You're safe, now."

Our eyes met and she clung to me with the same kind of desperation I felt from Derek last night. I assumed Lydia would be traumatized, but it was obvious in her gaze that she wasn't thinking like the human she used to be.

She closed the gap between us and brushed her cheek underneath my jawline. I had seen Kiki do the same thing to Derek when she was being affectionate. Lydia wrapped her arms around my neck and panted into my ear, "I feel so _full_ of energy. I can't stop it."

She climbed into my lap and I knew where this was going. Normally, I would've been fine with it, but Lydia's back looked bad and I could tell she wasn't thinking clearly. I picked her up and carried her back to the house. She folded herself around me and let me take her without argument. I was almost to the porch when Derek pulled up in his Jeep. He parked and quickly rushed to my side. His eyes widened with horror as he gazed over Lydia's injury.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

Lydia turned her head to face him and said, "I'm a werewolf."

Derek nodded and replied, "I can smell that."

I knew what he was asking, so I clarified, "Kate made her part of the pack, but Lydia wouldn't kill me with the others, so she was traded off to become the submissive of a pack member. She took off and eventually found your cabin. We need to help her, Derek."

"Absolutely. Get her to the bathroom so she can wash out the wound," he instructed.

I nodded and took Lydia upstairs. Derek came in with a t-shirt and some workout shorts just as I was putting her down. She took the clothes and started pacing the room like she wasn't sure what to do. I turned to leave, but Lydia screamed at me, "Don't go!"

I turned back to face her just as she tore off what was left of her clothes. I politely kept my eyes with hers but she ignored me and started pacing some more.

"Derek, what's going on?" I whispered to him.

He calmly observed her as he explained to me, "Her body is drastically changing to adapt to her new instincts and abilities as a werewolf. Wolves do almost everything in groups."

Lydia turned on the shower and left the curtain wide open. She squatted next to the tub and began rubbing the bath mat with the heel of her hand, stopping only for a second to listen to something I couldn't hear before she went back to rubbing again. Derek also noticed the pause in Lydia's erratic behavior and said to her, "You can pick up on Kate's emotions and some of her thoughts."

She looked at him with a relieved expression and replied, "I thought I was going crazy."

Derek shook his head and explained, "Werewolves are connected to their Alpha. You'll always know where Kate is and what she's feeling."

I recognized the huge advantage of Lydia's ability, but I didn't dare say it out loud. She finished rubbing down the bath mat and pointed at it as she told us both, "Leave that. It's perfect, now."

"We won't touch it," Derek put his hands up in defeat.

Lydia nodded assertively and asked, "Could someone help me with my back?"

I glanced at Derek and he motioned for me to go on. I went over to Lydia and she turned around so I could help her. I tugged a few stray pieces of fabric free from the claw marks. Her back looked horrible and I was surprised she was not feeling any pain.

Derek came up next to me and started helping. He was much more careful in the bad spots. Lydia asked over her shoulder, "Is it really bad?"

"You have accelerated healing powers as a werewolf. Once the wound is clean and you have something to eat, it should start repairing itself and you'll be fine by nightfall," Derek explained.

Lydia made a frustrated sigh instead of a happy one. I asked her curiously, "What's the matter?"

Derek sensed the issue before Lydia answered and he told her, "Everything is on overdrive right now. You'll stop thinking about sex so much once you have time to heal."

My eyes widened as Lydia slowly turned around to face us. I had seen her naked before, but there was something different about her this time. Her body seemed stronger, sexier, and much more desirable to me. I didn't have to look at Derek to know that he was feeling something for her, too, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Lydia lowered her head in shame and confessed, "I can't stop thinking about sex! I really feel like Kate!"

Derek laughed out loud and I lifted a curious brow, realizing there was a joke there that I wasn't quite in on. Derek reached out for Lydia and ran his index finger over the top of her arm. Her whole body shuddered and Derek explained, "When you're human, your fur retracts into your body and stays hidden underneath the skin. That's why the feeling of touch causes so many sensations at once."

Lydia looked away and said morosely, "There's so much to learn."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know," Derek stated.

Lydia gave him a grateful smile and Derek turned to leave. I was going to follow him, but he put his hand out to stop me and said, "Stay with her. She'll need help cleaning her wound."

I knew that wasn't the real reason why he thought I should stay. It was very obvious Lydia was desperate for close contact. I nodded anyway and Derek left us alone as I took off my shirt and boxers and stepped into the shower with her.

Her wound wasn't as hard to clean as I thought. I could already see it healing by the time I finished. Lydia turned around to face me and started touching every inch of my body like this form of sensory perception was completely new to her.

 _It felt good to be this close to her._

:-:

Lydia and I explored each other for a while, but I could tell she was hungry, so we got out of the shower and dressed to meet Derek downstairs. He had cooked me some pancakes and eggs for breakfast, but he had made a full pan of chicken for Lydia. She immediately grabbed it and started stuffing her face. I stared in awe as Lydia chewed up the chicken with superhuman ease. Her eyes were still darting around the room and I wondered if she were watching Scott's cats. Even Kiki didn't dare come out while Lydia was feeding.

She was so immersed in her food, she hardly noticed when Derek said, "Stiles and I need a minute alone to talk."

He signaled for me to follow him outside. We walked along the dirt road that led to the cabin as Derek asked me, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I just wish Lydia didn't have to take the fall for this, too," I remarked.

Derek stated boldly, "This was Kate's doing, not yours. You shouldn't feel guilty."

I changed the subject and asked, "So what was last night about?"

Derek went silent again and I added, "Why won't you explain it to me?"

"I just don't have a very easy way of describing it to you," Derek replied.

I shrugged and told him, "Just break it down for me. We're married, right?"

"In a sense," Derek replied vaguely.

I made a frustrated sigh and he clarified, "Marriage is a religious thing. We aren't officially married in a church with a license, but in the supernatural world, we're considered as close to marriage as anything else."

"So you squirting into my mouth sealed the deal, huh?" I joked.

Derek rolled his eyes and explained, "It's all symbolic, Stiles. That's how werewolves work. We have rituals and territories and rules and more rituals that have been passed down through generations. The Old Ones believed that the sperm of a male werewolf was magic. It meant the continuation or extinction of his pack. It is the only way to create pure werewolves that are born instead of made. You took my life force into your mouth. It's something that I've never allowed anyone else to do, not even Kate."

"That sounds very cheesy and kind of gross," I responded.

Derek frowned and went on, "This means that you are bonded to me. You are still human, but you have some level of control over my pack. You can tell Liam and Cameron what to do, if you want."

"I'll have to make a list," I replied.

"Are you taking any of this seriously?" Derek asked shortly.

I gave him a hard look and answered, "You were acting so weird last night, I thought this was a devastating thing, but you're talking about it now and it just sounds like I've gained some cool privileges and I'm closer to you than I ever thought possible."

Derek stopped and turned to face me. He was trying to be rough, but I could see the corners of his lips turned up into a smile. I put my hands up in defeat and told him, "I'm really not seeing the bad in all of this."

"It's not bad, it just means you've been upgraded, and Kate will be trying even harder now to take you away from me," Derek replied.

I shook my head and said, "Doesn't seem like I was going to get away from her, anyway."

Derek chuckled and I asked, "Does this mean I have to become a werewolf, now?"

His expression went dark and I knew the answer before he said it. He explained carefully, "You can stay human if you want, but I don't know if that will make things any easier."

I sighed and told him what I knew he was thinking, "You want to turn me so we can stay together and I can have more protection against Kate."

Derek nodded slowly and confessed, "I do."

"What if I annoy you too much as a werewolf?" I pointed out.

He smiled wryly and answered, "I'm more worried about today."

He took a step closer to me and said, "I wanted to talk to you about Lydia. She's at the bottom of Kate's pack and that means she'll have to become someone's submissive to work her way up the ranks."

Derek's gaze met mine and he asked me wordlessly. I became angry and told him, "I'm not making her my submissive!"

"If you don't, someone from Kate's pack with dominate her," he surmised.

"I thought I was only human and I didn't have any rights!" I countered.

Derek informed me, "Doesn't matter if you're human or not, I marked you as my equal, and that means your word is as strong as Kate's. If you take on Lydia as part of our pack, Kate could try to fight you for it, but I doubt she will because Lydia is refusing to obey her."

I nodded at him and asked, "What about you? How would you feel about me being with Lydia?"

He looked away and tried to repress his feelings toward her. I could tell that he loved me, but his friendship with her started long before I came around, and it had developed into an affection that was becoming harder and harder for him to ignore. I had also seen the same expression in Lydia when I talked to her about Derek.

"Looks like we all have really strong feelings for each other. Maybe we could make this work," I said aloud.

"We'll talk this over with Lydia," Derek replied thickly.

 _But we both already knew what her answer would be._


	22. I Need to Check Up

22: "I need to check up on things."

Derek turned the television down and slowly got up to leave. I had been lying shirtless against him while Lydia slept soundly against my chest, her arms wrapped firmly around my waist. I could feel her strength gradually coming in, and it was getting to the point where her grip was becoming uncomfortable.

"Don't go far, okay?" I whispered to Derek.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead, then he nodded and told me softly, "I'll make it quick."

He pointed at Lydia and added, "New wolves don't know their own strength. Talk to her. She can tone it down if you're uncomfortable."

I nodded and Derek reluctantly turned to leave, casting us one last glance before he disappeared outside.

The eyes of Scott's cats stared at me from random places in the room. Lydia was practically a wolf in a den full of cats, yet they were still focused only on me.

 _Jesus, I really did stick out like a sore thumb around here._

I settled down more comfortably on the couch and Lydia continued to breathe lightly on top of me. I could feel a thin sheet of sweat from her skin, but it didn't have a strong smell and she didn't feel too hot, so I left it alone. A few minutes after Derek left, Lydia suddenly kicked in her sleep and squeezed me hard enough to crack my back into place.

"Whoa!" I shouted with surprise, waking her up.

She sat back and asked in a panic, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

I chuckled passively and told her, "It's no big deal. You just startled me is all."

Her eyes filled with tears as she replied, "I'm sorry, Stiles. I don't know how this works."

"It's okay, I don't think anybody really knows how it works. We'll just touch-and-go until we find the right setting," I tried to ease her mind.

Lydia nodded slowly like she was already tired again. I started to lay back, but she stood up on the couch and suddenly started removing her clothing faster than I could comprehend what was happening.

She threw her clothes aside and started panting like she had just run a marathon. Her skin was caked with sweat and it was getting worse by the second. I sat up on my knees and asked desperately, "What can I do, Lydia? How can I help?"

"My skin...it's so sensitive...it hurts..." she said, clawing her stomach.

"Lemme see," I replied, touching her skin.

It only felt lukewarm to me, but Lydia was acting like she was boiling alive. I remembered when I was a kid and I had a bad allergic reaction to my mom's flower garden. I was covered in a huge rash and it prickled underneath my skin and the only thing that helped me was gently scratching myself in wide circles all over my body.

I started doing the same thing to Lydia. She closed her eyes and let out long, heavy moans, responding more deeply to this than she had when we made love. I made wide circles all around her body, moving more softly over her breasts and backside, then more roughly across her shoulders, legs and arms.

She didn't tell me to stop, so I kept going until my arms got tired. I held her close to me and asked, "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm so tired. I want to go upstairs and lie down with you," she whispered.

I lifted her up and Lydia wrapped herself around me. I carried her upstairs and put her into bed, asking before I got in with her, "Are you hungry? I could bring you something."

"No, I just want to be here with you," she reached out to me.

I climbed into Derek's bed and Lydia gripped me tightly around the neck. I gently pinched her elbows and replied, "That's too strong, Lydia."

"Sorry," she whimpered, easing up on me.

"It's okay," I replied lightly.

She went silent and I assumed she was falling asleep. I closed my eyes to rest myself when I felt Lydia's tongue brush underneath my chin.

I opened my eyes wide with surprise as she continued to taste my skin. She licked all over the top of my chest, around my shoulders and across my throat. It felt warm and rough and good, and I couldn't help groaning with pleasure.

Without warning, Lydia grabbed onto the front of my jeans and tore them open with one quick swipe. With another rough flick of her wrist, she managed to rip my jeans and boxers clean off of me, tossing them aside like garbage.

"I could've just taken those off for you, you know," I said dryly.

She ignored me and moved down to my crotch. She took in the full length of my cock before I had time to react. I could feel the pointed tips of her canines grazing against my shaft, her rough tongue motions threatening to take the skin off of my erection. Most guys would've been ready to shit themselves, but I had felt this before with Derek, and I knew that Lydia wouldn't hurt me.

 _At least, I was hoping that were true._

Just like when I was with Derek, it didn't take long for me to climax. Lydia didn't move away when I came, but tilted her head back and drank my seed down like it were a fine wine. I was pleasantly surprised that she didn't seem anxious at all about what we were doing.

Lydia turned her attention to the stairs and asked, "Are you going to join us, Derek?"

I looked over just as Derek was making his way toward the bed. He was already naked and erect, but stopped just before getting in with us. He locked eyes with me and I could see that he wanted to do this, but had doubts about Lydia's understanding of our relationship.

"Are you mad?" Lydia assumed his reluctance was because of her.

He focused on her and shook his head slowly, telling her thickly, "I could never be mad at you, Lydia. You know that."

Derek's shining eyes cascaded over Lydia's naked body. It took him all of three seconds to completely analyze her, but it was long enough for Lydia to recognize the desire that Derek had for her. She looked away from him and said solemnly, "I never knew you thought of me this way."

"I should've told you a long time ago," Derek confessed, making it clear that Kate was not his first choice to be with.

Lydia looked back at him just as Derek joined his lips with hers in a sensual kiss. Lydia wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and pulled him into bed with us. He pulled away from her and stated boldly, "I have feelings for you, Lydia. Strong feelings, but I am bonded to Stiles, and if you can't accept that, then you should leave."

"Derek," I countered.

Lydia nodded and replied, "It's okay, I understand. I was upset about it at first, but I can accept it, now."

"I have to tell you something else, Lydia," I said.

She looked at me and I explained, "Since you're a new werewolf, you have to be given to someone as a submissive to work your way up the ranks. I have the status to make you my submissive, and I'll treat you right, but I don't want to do it unless you want to."

Lydia was silent for a moment, then she nodded and said, "I'm glad it's you."

I leaned down to kiss her while Derek caressed her body with his tongue. I could see a change in Derek's level of strength as he made more aggressive movements with Lydia in a way that he couldn't do with me. I felt a slight pang of jealousy that I couldn't feel Derek the way that Lydia could, and Derek's words about me becoming a werewolf echoed through my head again.

"Stiles," Lydia moaned, pulling me into her.

Derek moved aside and Lydia opened her legs to let me in. I realized I didn't have a condom on and I glanced at Derek, but he nodded that it was okay and I slipped easily inside of her.

Once inside, I noticed a distinct change from the last time I was with her. Lydia's internal walls felt as strong, heavy and smooth as river stones. The pressure against my shaft was more than I thought it would be, but not unbearable. She was so much stronger this time and I began to seriously doubt my ability to please her.

"Relax, Stiles. Take it slow," Derek instructed me.

"Is this okay?" Lydia looked at Derek for reassurance.

"He'll be fine. Female werewolves just have a lot more to offer," Derek half-smiled.

I didn't quite know what that meant, so I ignored it and started moving inside of Lydia, making slow, circular grinds with my hips instead of thrusting. She hummed in response and closed her eyes to enjoy herself, and I was grateful I hadn't fucked anything up yet.

Lydia's stronger passage was tight enough to create the perfect amount of friction, while simultaneously putting just the right amount of weight and strength against my shaft to make every move I made feel twice as strong as it usually did. The more I moved inside of Lydia, the more I realized what Derek was talking about.

I was just building up speed when Lydia suddenly cried out with release and she grabbed hold of me so tightly, I froze to avoid getting anything broken. Derek took Lydia's hands and gently pried her off of me so I could sit up, then he took over and lifted Lydia into his lap.

Derek's entrance went smoothly and Lydia gasped when she felt him come inside. She clung to him as strongly as she wanted to cling to me, and Derek started thrusting into her at the speed where I left off.

Just watching the two of them together made my head throb with longing. I could see that Derek was still withholding something in his performance. I wasn't sure if he were doing that for my benefit or if there was something about engaging a new werewolf in transition that I didn't know about. What he was doing was still fucking amazing, and Lydia's cries of pleasure told anyone and anything in a three mile radius that she felt the same way.

Every couple of minutes, Lydia would let out a long moan of release, but Derek kept going for almost half an hour. I was afraid they'd both die of an overdose of sexual gratification, but neither seemed to want to give it up. I kept watching Derek for signs of his own release. I had imagined exactly what he looked like when he was really going at it, but nothing could satisfy me more than to actually see him.

I could see that he was responding to Lydia. I could see that he felt pleasure from her and he liked fucking her, but if he were climaxing, he wasn't making a big deal out of it. I didn't understand why.

Lydia let out another long moan of release and Derek finally stopped. He led her down into the bed and kissed her passionately, then he broke away from the deeply gratified Lydia and focused all his attention on me.

His predatory stare made my whole body shudder. I suddenly felt exposed, like I hadn't anticipated Derek to come to me after we had both spent so much time concerned with Lydia. He seemed to sense my anxiousness and it made him more deliberate. He mounted me slowly, taking his time to reach my lips, then lingering above them a few more agonizing seconds before he finally kissed me.

He tasted like sex. His erection brushed against my pulsating back entrance, and I could feel that he was still all wet from Lydia and he would have no problem getting inside if he wanted to, but he wasn't finished teasing me.

Derek took hold of my shaft and started massaging me in front, moving at a strong and determined speed. It felt crazy good and I could hardly take it, but I was desperate to feel him inside as well.

I glanced at Lydia, curious to know if she were watching us. She was curled up on her side and facing us, her eyes wide with arousal and legitimate surprise as she took in something she had once only heard of.

Derek let go of my erection and sank his canines lightly into my right shoulder, forcing my attention back on him. I groaned with a mix of pleasure and pain as he left his mark on me, draping his tongue across the tender flesh around the bite wound.

The head of his cock threatened my back door again, and I writhed underneath him, desperately wanting him to come inside. He made a wicked smile and asked thickly, "You want me?"

"Hell yes," I answered without a doubt.

He grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me up to my knees. Derek turned me around to face Lydia and positioned himself behind me. I was caught by surprise as Lydia and Derek both pounced on me at once. Lydia slipped down over my erection in front while Derek pushed all the way into me from behind, and before I knew it, I was being fucked by two werewolves at the same time.

I was usually pushed to my limits being with just one supernatural being at a time, and I had no clue how I could outlast two, but Derek had worn Lydia out enough that she was riding me at just above human level, and he was toning himself down enough to keep from toppling us all. I also wondered if Derek were limiting himself so I didn't climax as fast as I usually did. Whether he was or not, I was grateful that he was allowing me to keep my dignity in front of Lydia.

The more Derek ground against my prostate in back, the more Lydia's tight walls massaged me in front. Derek's hands felt hot as he gripped my hips, and Lydia's skin felt wet from sweat as she held onto my shoulders and nuzzled my throat. Our sounds of pleasure began blending with each other until my eardrums vibrated with the sound of rhythmic love making.

Derek suddenly broke the rhythm and let out a deep, throaty growl. It was followed by a loud, echoing groan of release. He pressed his hands against my back and I felt a wave of pleasure roll through me and into Lydia. She and I both released at the same time, and I came stronger than I ever had in my life.

I collapsed in bed and Lydia joined me on one side while Derek took the other. They both twined their arms over me and each other, until I was nestled safely between rough, hot male skin and smooth, lukewarm female skin.

It was the perfect blend to put me into a deep, sound sleep.


	23. Shit

23: "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Derek asked me as soon as I spoke.

Lydia also woke up as soon as I started to sit up. I explained sheepishly, "I'd love to stay between you two forever, but I've gotta take a piss."

"I need to get ready for school," Lydia hopped to her feet and took off for the bathroom before I could get very far.

I looked back at Derek and rolled my eyes. He chuckled and told me, "I don't think she'll mind if you walk in on her."

"Probably not, but I don't know if I can pee with an audience in there," I joked.

Derek hung his legs over the side of the bed and I went over to kiss him good morning. We made out for a few good minutes before I pulled away and asked him, "Are we going to school, too?"

"If you're up for it," Derek replied.

"What about Kate? Is she gonna start a war in the middle of the school parking lot?" I asked.

Derek shook his head and told me, "She wouldn't do that. Too many witnesses. There are werewolves above her rank that would punish her severely for making a scene with civilians present."

I scoffed and replied, "Seems like she always manages to come up with some kind of plan."

Derek locked eyes with me and stated, "I won't let her touch you."

"I'm more worried about Lydia. She's part of Kate's pack and we can only do so much to help her," I pointed out.

"I'll take care of it," Derek reassured me.

:-:

Derek drove us to school while Lydia sat in my lap in the passenger's seat and held on to me as tightly as she possibly could. I was beginning to wonder if her need to clutch me like a security blanket was normal werewolf behavior. I didn't remember Kate holding onto Derek like this, but then again, I only encountered them when they were fucking each other or trying to kill each other.

We were almost there when Lydia let out a little hum and started licking my throat again. I shuffled my feet against the floor mat and told her thickly, "You gotta stop that, Lyd. I like it a little too much for school standards."

I could already feel my jeans getting tighter. Derek sat up straighter and loudly cleared his throat. Lydia put her head down and replied, "Sorry, but you taste really good."

"It's the salt deposits from sweat on his skin that you're tasting. Werewolves find it arousing on other werewolves, and appetizing on humans," Derek pointed out.

Lydia and I both stared at him with widened eyes. She quickly countered, "I don't want to eat Stiles!"

Derek explained with a wry smile, "Werewolves have a natural craving for human flesh, but it doesn't mean they have to eat anyone."

"That's gross," Lydia groaned, clutching me tighter.

Derek pulled into the parking lot and my focus went to the people around us. A quick glance showed me that Kate was not in the yard, but I did notice Justin sitting by a tree. Derek parked and I was worried Lydia wouldn't let go of me, but she did. We got out and walked together across the yard. Much to my surprise, almost no one glanced our way, even after Lydia took my hand to hold it.

When we got close to Justin, I let go of Lydia and said, "I'll be right back."

She and Derek waited while I went over to check on Justin. He didn't look up at me until I asked, "Justin?"

He seemed dazed when he first looked at me. He blinked a few times before he registered that I was standing there, then Justin made an awkward smile and asked, "Where have you been?"

There was something odd about him that I couldn't quite place. I answered honestly, "I've been staying at Derek's place. Life's been stressful lately."

"Oh. Yeah. Right," Justin glanced behind me at Derek and nodded weakly.

"Is something wrong, man? Are the guys picking on you at the halfway house?" I asked quietly.

Justin shrugged passively and replied, "No, not really. They've been staying away from me since you left. I think they're ignoring me."

"Why would they do that?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe someone told them to," Justin said it like he believed that.

"I didn't tell them to ignore you, man. I don't know anyone who would. If it bothers you that much, you could talk to Peter," I suggested.

He shook his head and said more to himself than to me, "It's kind of nice. Then they don't mess with my friend."

"Friend? That's awesome, Justin! Who is he?" I asked excitedly.

My enthusiasm seemed to cheer him up a lot as he told me, "It's a girl!"

"That's awesome!" I really was happy for him.

Justin laughed and I asked him, "So what's her name?"

His expression faltered as he told me, "Her name is May."

"May, huh? That's a cool name," I tried to get him to cheer up again.

He kept his gaze on the ground as he explained, "Yeah, she's really pretty and she's nice to me. She likes the same things I do and we talk a lot at night."

I felt a tightening in my chest. Justin looked up at me when I didn't respond right away and asked, "Are you gonna tell Peter that I talk to her sometimes at night? I don't want him to get mad that I'm using the phone."

"I won't tell. It's cool that you have a friend, Justin," I told him, feeling some relief that he was just talking to someone by phone.

He got up as soon as I started to leave, asking me, "Are you coming back to the halfway house?"

I opened my mouth, but I didn't have time to answer him because Kate was coming around the corner with a group of mismatched people that had to be her pack members. I recognized the problem students Evelyn and Barry immediately. One of the girls had long blond hair and I vaguely remembered her name was Missy or something. She hung out with Kate a lot so her membership didn't surprise me as much as Evelyn and Barry.

Kate's group only had two guys, and I knew one of them had tried to make Lydia his submissive. The first guy was on the swim team. He had short blond hair and this super cocky smile. His body was kind of shaped like a pencil and I remembered he talked with a lisp in English class. Jackie...or something like that. He looked too much like a push-over to be Lydia's potential master, so I checked out the other guy.

Bright eyes. Lean build. The cockiest smile I'd ever seen. He dressed like he was the coolest guy in school. He walked like no one could stand in his way. He had to be the one.

Lydia and Derek were on either side of me as soon as Kate's pack got close. Justin stepped behind me to stay out of the way. I whispered to him, "Go on inside. We'll be okay."

He held back a second longer before doing as I said. Kate's pack stopped in front of us and I saw Justin rush a little faster to get into the school, probably to tell someone what was going on. Without warning, the cocky dude tried to grab Lydia, but I stepped in his way and Derek moved in front of me to block an attack.

Kate glared at the cocky dude and yelled angrily, "Theo, get the fuck back in your place!"

His arrogance turned to resentment as Theo took a reluctant step back. He put his hands up in defeat and told Kate, "I was only taking back what's rightfully mine."

"She's not yours, asshole!" I yelled at him.

Kate let a faint smile cross her lips, and I knew that she was already aware I had come up with some way to help Lydia. She was also looking like she was glad I did.

Derek's friends Liam and Cameron appeared behind us, creating a moment of distraction from the high tension. Liam gave Derek a quick nod while Cameron asked the group, "Is there a problem, here?"

"I'm not sure, yet. Maybe you should stick around in case we need to involve someone else," Derek hinted, inspiring fear from Kate's pack.

Kate herself didn't flinch. She turned her attention to Derek and asked in an almost seductive voice, "Would you like to bring me up to speed, Derek?"

He stepped back so he could stand beside me again, but his fists were still clenched as he explained, "I've marked Stiles as my equal. He shares my full authority, now, and he's taken Lydia as his submissive."

Derek must've said more than Kate expected, because the color left her face and her eyes widened with horror. Liam and Cameron said nothing, and I wondered if Derek's group were already well aware of my status.

Kate struggled to come up with something to say. Her pack simultaneously took on the same sense of anxiousness and looked as lost as she was. Even Lydia was shifting uncomfortably next to me. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to comfort her. Surprisingly, she did calm down. Kate and her pack suddenly turned their attention to me, staring at me like I was doing something extremely unusual.

Theo shook his head and started yelling, "This is wrong! This is wrong! She's mine! This human piece of filth can't claim her! He's not one of us!"

He spit at me and Derek started for Theo, but we were forced to break it up when some teachers came out of the building to stop us, probably alerted by Justin. Derek pointed at Theo and stated, "You'll get yours."

Theo shot Derek a cocky grin, then he gave me one last hateful glare before he turned to leave.

Kate innocently put her hand out and called, "Come on, Lydia!"

Despite her best judgment, Lydia had no choice but to obey. I reluctantly let her go and she gave me a sweet smile before taking Kate's hand and leaving with her pack.

Liam and Cameron took off in different directions to distract the teachers while Derek and I went another way together. I asked Derek as we went into the building, "Lydia will be alright, won't she?"

"I have eyes on her to make sure of that," Derek told me.

After breathing a sigh of relief, I mentioned, "I forgot to ask you if Kate is going to get into trouble for killing Scott."

"It's being handled," Derek stated shortly.

His attention seemed to be somewhere else, so I stopped talking and let him lead the way. Whatever Derek was up to, he had no intention of giving anyone the chance to overhear us.

:-:

Everything settled down by the time school got out. Lydia went home with her family and acted like nothing was wrong. I wondered if her parents had even noticed she was missing the last few days. The looks on their faces showed no sense of concern. Either they had been told a believable story about where she was, or they really didn't care.

Derek was still focused when he told me in the parking lot, "I need you to go back to the halfway house for tonight. I'll meet up with you there, later."

I nodded and walked home with Justin like I usually did. Surprisingly, no one tried to run me over or beat my ass and we made it home safely.

The other guys weren't around when we came inside. They hardly showed themselves the rest of the night, and I found it strange that they weren't demanding to know where I had been and why I didn't bring them back anything. It was like they couldn't care less that Justin and I were there. A few months ago, we were the halfway house punching bags. Tonight, we were ghosts.

I went to bed early because I knew Derek would be waking me up sometime in the night. Justin was still up and working quietly on his homework when I closed my eyes.

:-:

Something startled me awake. I sensed something in the room and I shot up to see what it was. I could make out a dark figure at the foot of Justin's bed. I could also see that he was awake and he must've been talking to the figure, because I heard Justin's voice cut off like he had seen me sit up and it scared him.

I kept my eyes on the figure and hit the light switch, thinking I would find Theo or Kate or some other mother fucking...

 _Malia._

But it wasn't Malia. Not the Malia I remembered. This version of Malia had eyes that were glowing bright blue.


	24. Wait

1: "Wait..."

_Malia's POV_

"...turn around," the voice told me.

That was the last thing I remember before I died.

I was suddenly floating above my body. I drifted to another place, somewhere peaceful, but it's hard to remember the details, now. I wanted to stay there, but I kept thinking I had left my body behind somewhere and I needed to get it back. The longer I stayed away from it, the stronger the thoughts were. Finally, I went searching for myself.

I don't know if I went back into my body, or if I was pushed. I woke up in a coffin and I had to claw my way out. It was dark and I was sick and I kept smelling something sour. I wandered in the cemetery for a while, until I saw Derek. He looked different to me, but he was nice to me and he led me to a house where he said I could stay until I was better.

Derek's friend Liam took care of me. He was also different, like Derek, and it didn't take long for me to realize that I was like them. Liam told me what a werewolf was. He showed me what we could do and he taught me how to control myself. Derek would come to visit me, but I could tell he was very sad when he was with me. He hoped I knew who took his mother's necklace, but I didn't. He kept telling me Stiles was alright, but he wouldn't let me see him. _Why couldn't I see Stiles?_

I got out one night and found Stiles. He was wandering the house like he was looking for me. He got really sad and I knew that he still thought I was dead. I kept coming back to watch Stiles, but I think Derek figured out what I was doing, because Stiles started staying at his cabin, which was off limits to those that weren't invited there. I knew that Derek loved Stiles, but it felt like he was keeping Stiles from me. I didn't like that feeling.

Liam started bringing Cameron over to work with me. Both of them were good to me, but I knew they wanted to be more than friends. The more they taught me, the more I understood that there were not very many like me around. I wasn't afraid to be touched like I used to be, so I experimented with Liam and Cameron, but it didn't feel as good to me as the time when I was with Stiles.

I went looking for Stiles one night, and Justin saw me. He was so happy that he cried in my arms. I told him I was a werewolf, but I don't think he understood me. We started talking for hours every night. Justin is torn by his sexuality. He thinks about Stiles, and he confessed that he used to think about me, even though he calls himself gay. Justin likes to kiss me, but his kisses are too soft. I don't think he wants to have sex with me as like Liam and Cameron, but he wants to know what it feels like to be so close to someone else.

I was coming to see Justin again when I realized Stiles was also in the room. I thought Justin and I could just talk to each other and I would leave before Stiles knew I was there. I sensed Stiles wake up and I could have disappeared before he turned the light on, but I didn't.

I didn't care what Derek did to me, I was tired of hiding from Stiles.

:-:

 _Derek's POV_

Malia had become a constant distraction since she came back.

Stiles had no idea my possessive nature had become stronger because I was attempting to keep him from her. I've tried to explain the werewolf world to him before, but I know that there is so much he could never comprehend.

Female werewolves are almost a different species. They become possessive, territorial, and they crave close contact on an almost constant basis. Female werewolves are so viciously territorial that they cannot be controlled when they get their minds set on something. Females are the pack's support system. There are so few of them who survive the transition that they are highly coveted. Those who are smart can create an organized series of packs with several male alphas at their disposal.

I spared telling Malia all of this because I wanted her to make her own choices, and not be governed by what she thought was expected of her. I asked Liam and Cameron to help her because I could trust them to work with her, but I also thought they might keep her occupied so she wouldn't seek out Stiles.

I am legitimately afraid of what could happen to Stiles if Malia found him. He was so distraught by her death, seeing her come back as a werewolf could throw him over the edge. The unpredictable and violent nature of female werewolves was also a concern. I had no doubts that Malia knew I was having sex with Stiles, but if she found out that Lydia was being added to the mix, her instinct would be to kill Lydia.

After experiencing the strength of female werewolves for myself, I knew that she could.

:-:

Stiles' _POV_

"Malia?" I whispered.

My voice didn't even sound like my own. I was sure this had to be a dream. She was a werewolf. Malia's skin looked soft and warm. Her lips were ruby red like they were full of blood. Her eyes were a deeper shade of blue, like a lagoon. I was getting lost just staring at them.

"I should go," she lowered her gaze and looked like she used to be.

Justin suddenly burst into a fit of sobs and yelled at me, "Don't take her away from me, Stiles! Don't tell on her and get her in trouble or she'll never come back, again!"

I was so shocked by Justin's outburst that I didn't know how to reply to him. Malia just looked right at him and said simply, "Go to sleep, Justin."

He instantly stopped crying and whispered to her, "Goodnight, Princess Malia."

"Goodnight, Prince Justin," she held out her hand for him to kiss.

He gave the top of her palm a sweet taste with his lips, then he lay back and fell right into a deep sleep.

I looked back at Malia and waited for her to say something. If I were dreaming, I should've woken up by now because I was aware that I was asleep. Malia slowly shook her head and I knew that she was wordlessly letting me know I wasn't dreaming.

"I should go," she rushed out to the hallway.

"Malia, wait!" I called to her.

I thought she'd already be gone by the time I got to the hallway, but she was moving more like a human than a wolf. I took off after her and managed to tackle her in the kitchen. It felt like colliding with a much stronger person than myself, but she let me take her down. I straddled her on top, pinning her wrists down so I could get a good look at her.

There was no doubt in my mind it was the real Malia. Despite her more vibrant and confident appearance, the innocent girl I remembered was still smiling back at me through her eyes.

I couldn't stop myself. I started kissing her with a sense of desperation. It felt like it had to be done and I had no control anymore as I tore her dress open and slipped inside, making violent love to her on the kitchen floor.

A more aggressive part of me took over. I felt more like an animal than a man, but what seemed frightening to me was exactly what Malia seemed to want. She moaned in a low humming noise that vibrated through my ears. She clawed at my skin and I felt it burn, but I didn't care.

Being inside of her felt so damn good, but at the same time, there was a crushing sensation as she held my body close. My wrists and hands started to go numb. I was struggling to breathe.

I wanted to stop, but the compulsion was too strong. Malia clutched my shoulders with an iron grip and I groaned from the amount of pleasure coupled with pain as it threatened to shut me down completely.

I could feel her body rubbing against mine. Her nipples were hard and her skin was hot enough to feel like it may burn me. She was wet inside, but painfully tight and strong. My instincts were telling me she was dangerous and I should move away from her. Malia leaned into my ear and whispered, "Don't you dare stop."

I made a violent thrust and Malia let out a long moan of release that sounded to me like a howl. I made a couple more thrusts before I came myself, feeling a strong mix of pleasure and pain.

I struggled to pull out and I realized my whole body was shaking. There was something wet in my nose and I reached up to feel it. I looked at my fingers and I saw blood.

"What's happening to me?" I looked at Malia with confusion.

Her eyes widened with horror.

I saw someone come into the kitchen from the backdoor. The lights came on and I could see that it was Derek. He mirrored Malia's horrified expression and I started to panic.

"What's wrong?! What's happening to him?!" Malia pleaded with Derek.

"You've almost killed him," Derek stated, rushing to my side.

I was on the verge of passing out, so I told him what I thought he needed to hear, "It's not her fault; I couldn't stop myself. Don't hurt her. I can't stand to lose her, again."

Before Derek could reply, I blacked out.


	25. Drink, Stiles

2: "Drink, Stiles."

I was in so much pain, I could hardly open my eyes. I could feel the warmth of Derek's waterbed flowing underneath me. I was lying on my side and Derek was holding me so close to him, I could smell the faint scent of aftershave.

His skin was so warm, I just wanted to stay near him forever. I could feel the weight of his groin pressed up against my stomach. It was full and hot and it felt so good just to be near it.

"You need to drink, Stiles. Your body is shutting down," Derek bit into his middle finger and tried to place it on my lips.

I pulled away and groaned, telling him weakly, "Your blood tastes so bitter. It's gross."

"I said suck it, bitch," Derek joked in a hard tone to lighten me up.

I turned my head away from him, but he grabbed me by my chin and turned me back so I would face him, then he forced his middle finger into my mouth and made me drink. I grumbled the whole time, but Derek ignored it and watched me closely to make sure I was actually swallowing his blood. After a couple of minutes, he slowly removed his finger from my mouth and said, "There, that should do it."

"My mouth tastes horrible," I grumbled.

He leaned in and kissed me a few times, circling his tongue inside of my mouth to clear away the bloody taste. His mouth tasted like peppermint flavored alcohol with a hint of Bourbon, and soon, my mouth tasted the same. When he pulled away, I asked, "What have you been drinking?"

"I was out with some friends," Derek told me.

"Is Malia okay?" I asked quietly.

Derek frowned like he didn't want to answer me.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" I asked quickly.

He shook his head, but took his time to reply, "I asked her to do some things for me while you heal. I need to tell you more about the nature of female werewolves, but not now. You need to rest."

I already knew the truth, but I had to ask anyway, "Did you know she was a werewolf the whole time?"

Derek blinked slowly as he answered, "Yes."

I felt completely betrayed, but I hardly had the strength to be angry. My heart sank as I replied, "They were going to arrest me for murdering her, and you didn't say anything."

"I knew they wouldn't take you away, Stiles! I would've never let you take the blame! You know that," he countered.

My body was already trying to heal, and it took all the energy I had left to look into Derek's eyes and tell him, "I've accepted who you are and how I fit into all of this. I've never once argued with where you're going or what you're doing. I've even accepted the fact that you might have killed some fools, and when you pull crazy shit, I don't get in your way, but you still keep hiding things from me, Derek. It doesn't seem like you trust me, and after this, I don't think I can trust you."

His eyes became bloodshot like he was trying to cry as Derek asked, "What are you saying to me, Stiles?"

"I want to go back to the halfway house. I can't be with someone who hides things from me," I replied.

Derek stared at me like his face had turned to stone. I told him quietly, "You can take Lydia from me and make her your submissive to keep her safe. I'd say I renounce my position, but I doubt anyone cares that much about me since I'm only human, anyway."

"Stiles, don't do this..." Derek begged.

"Please, please don't argue with me. I'm grateful for all you've done for me, I really am, but I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me," I said.

Derek pulled me close to him and I closed my eyes to rest. He whispered softly into my ear, "When you open your eyes, everything will be right again."

:-:

"Stiles! Justin! Up and up! Time for school!" Peter called from behind the door.

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. Justin was already up and grabbing his clothes for the day. I looked out the window and pondered the sunrise for a few seconds, wondering why I felt so strange.

Maybe it was all the crazy dreams I've been having, about Peter's nephew being a werewolf. I came to this town a few months ago to live in Peter's halfway house while I finished out my Senior year of high school. I met his nephew, Derek, and there was something about him I liked right away. Ever since we met, I kept having these crazy dreams about Derek being a werewolf. I even dreamed about his girlfriend, Kate, being a werewolf, and I vaguely remembered dreaming that Lydia was turned into a werewolf as well.

After I showered and dressed, I met up with Justin so we could walk to school together. He had been having a hard time after one of our housemates, Malia, found a distant relative and moved out of the house to go live with them.

"So, Justin, how many friends you got now?" I asked him as we walked.

"I don't have any friends, really," he shook his head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If you be yourself, people will start coming to you," I told him.

He smiled broadly, but his expression quickly faded. I asked him curiously, "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing," he looked away.

"Come on, Justin, what is it?" I asked.

He shrugged and replied, "I dunno, it's just...I feel weird, today. Something just isn't right."

I nodded and told him, "I feel the same way. Maybe we're both getting sick or something."

"Yeah, maybe," Justin said.

I walked him to class and went to find my locker. It took some time to maneuver my way through the students. My frustration level kept rising, and I was about to start yelling for people to move when suddenly, I came into a clearing in the mass of bodies and I felt a strong need to look over to my right.

 _Derek Hale._

He was leaning against his locker with his arms folded. His girlfriend Kate was standing next to him chatting away, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. His eyes were focused on the other end of the hallway, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow watching me.

Kate suddenly looked at me so hatefully, I had to look away to avoid going blind from her intensity. I had no clue why she was so pissed at me of all people, but I wasn't about to wait around and ask.

I kept walking and I was almost past them when a classmate named Evelyn broke through the crowd and told me, "Barry wants to talk to you!"

"I already told you, Evelyn, I don't want any part of his scheme. I just want to make it through and graduate so I don't end up in jail," I argued with her.

Even as I spoke the words, I had the strange feeling this conversation had happened, before. The setting and the words were a little different, but the argument was somehow the same.

I reached my locker and opened it up to get my things. Evelyn tossed her strawberry colored hair back leaned against the locker next to mine as she asked, "You sure you don't want to make a little extra money?"

"No, thank you," I answered shortly.

"What about company? You have a girlfriend, yet?" Evelyn asked coyly.

I could feel the effects of a headache coming on, and the sense of deja vu was getting even stronger. I slammed my locker shut and told her, "I gotta go."

Evelyn scoffed and called to me as I walked away, "Whatever. Tell your submissive Lydia that I said hi."

I stopped and turned to face her, asking angrily, "What did you just say?!"

She blinked with surprise before countering again, "I said to tell your precious Lydia I said hi."

I shook my head and scoffed at her before walking off. I couldn't understand why I thought she said submissive instead of precious.

:-:

My headache turned into a migraine by the time I got to the class that I had with Lydia. I felt disoriented all day, like I was lost in some time warp and everyone else was fine but me. To top off my potential breakdown, I couldn't stop thinking about Derek, and the memories of dreams about him being a werewolf kept flooding my mind when I least expected it.

Everything seemed to remind me of him. I'd look at the back of a guy's head and think of Derek. I swore every teacher I had called out his name every time they counted students. I even thought I saw his name being used as an example on the written part of my math quiz.

I knew Derek was also going to be in the class with Lydia and I. As soon as I walked in, I saw him sitting with Liam and Cameron in their usual place in the front corner of the room. I basically ignored them and went to my usual seat to wait for Lydia.

As soon as she walked in, I felt uneasy about her. Ever since we had sex, she had gone from sweet and book smart to part of Kate's rebelious popular elite. Lydia still wanted to be friends with me, but I didn't like that she was hanging out with a bunch of bitches.

Bitches. Why did that word mean something to me?

"Hi, Stiles," Lydia beamed, sitting down next to me.

"Hey," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead.

"Are you alright?" Lydia reached out to touch my arm.

I jerked away from her without even thinking about it. She quickly pulled her hand back like she was hurt by my need to pull away and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I just don't feel good," I shrugged.

I glanced over at Derek and realized he was staring right at me. Our eyes locked, and it was like I had known him forever. My migraine completely faded and I suddenly felt this overwhelming need to go over to him.

Kate walked in and we broke eye contact as I turned to face her. She made this accomplished expression when she passed me, like she had won and I had lost. I had no clue why she was looking at me like that, but it pissed me off.

"What are you looking at me like that, for?!" I yelled at her as soon as she sat down.

She clicked her tongue at me and said passively, "Sounds like someone needs a nap."

"Is that supposed to be funny? 'Cause no one's laughing," I shot back.

She clenched her jaw like she might pop me one. Lydia tried to distract us by asking, "Did either of you take notes for the quiz today? I have copies if you need them."

"I'll take a copy," Kate held her hand out for Lydia while keeping her cold stare on me.

Lydia handed Kate a copy, then she took out another paper and tried to hand it to me, asking sweetly, "Stiles, do you need a copy?"

Kate's lips twisted into a wicked smile. I knew she was tormenting me like she knew something that I didn't, and it made my migraine come back full force.

"Stiles?" Lydia inched the paper closer to me.

I grabbed the paper out of Lydia's hand and tore it into pieces. I threw it in Kate's face and shouted, "Stop staring at me, bitch!"

She was coming for me faster than I could react. I saw somebody move between us, and it took me a few seconds to realize that it was Derek.

"Sit down, Kate," he ordered her.

Kate did as she was told, but took her time getting back to her seat, shooting me another hard smile like we were in competition and she was on top. I was so filled with rage, I could hardly think straight, and I had no idea where it was even coming from. I just knew that Kate was making it a lot worse.

Derek turned back to face me and my heart started beating so fast, I thought it was going to explode out of my chest. My body started to sweat and it took all I had to keep myself together.

 _My God, I was reacting like I was in love with him._

He turned his head to one side and for a split second, I was sure he knew exactly how I felt.

I looked away and my cheeks turned red with embarrassment as I mumbled, "I feel sick."

"Stiles?" Derek called to me, but I rushed out of the classroom without answering him.

I didn't want him or anyone else to notice how hot and bothered I was.


	26. You Look Green

3: "You look green."

I glanced up from my homework and saw Nick standing there. I had no clue how long he had been watching me, or why he was calling me a random color with a snarky grin pasted on his face like it was supposed to be an insult.

"Um...okay," I shrugged, going back to my homework.

Nick grabbed the paper I was using to write down my math answers and tore it up. He laughed in my face and waited for me to jump up and tackle him, something I would've normally done.

I just stared at him. The smile faded from his face and he asked me angrily, "Why aren't you fighting me?"

"I don't want to," I mumbled, reaching into my backpack for another piece of paper.

Nick grabbed the pencil out of my hand and snapped it into three pieces. He tossed it back into my face and waited for me to yell at him. Instead, I got up and tried to walk past him, saying dully, "Guess I'm done for the day."

"Come on, Stiles! Do something!" Nick smacked me upside the head.

I glanced back at him but I still didn't feel the need to respond to his taunts. He followed me into the kitchen and reached up like he planned to hit me again, but he froze when he realized Peter and Derek were sitting at the table.

They must've been in deep conversation, because Peter had to blink a few times to realize we were even there. Derek perked up instantly, glaring at Nick like he knew exactly what was going on. I wandered past them to get to the fridge as Nick tattled on me, "I have to practice for wrestling and Stiles won't help me!"

"We've been through this a million times, Nicky. If you ask one of the guys to help you practice and they don't want to, there's nothing you can do about it," Peter argued.

"It's not like he's doing anything important! He's just sitting in his room drawing pictures of werewolves!" Nick countered.

I took out the milk and turned around to face the group just as Peter glanced at me and asked curiously, "You were drawing werewolves, Stiles? I thought you said you had some math homework to do."

"I thought I was doing math," I shrugged.

"You were not, you liar! I took the paper you were writing on and it had werewolves drawn on it!" Nick argued.

I looked at Derek. He had a weird expression on his face like he believed Nick. It made me angry for some reason and I countered back at Nick, "I wasn't drawing anything! I was doing my math homework!"

"You're such a liar, Stilinski! I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth because it's all bullshit!" Nick yelled.

We were both startled when Derek stood up very loudly. He looked deliberately at Nick and stated like it was an order, "Get the hell off Stiles' back, go to the living room and watch some goddamn TV!"

Surprisingly, Nick turned around and walked off like he was doing exactly what Derek said. I scoffed and mentioned sarcastically, "If I knew it were that easy to shut him up, I would've said something myself."

"You could have if you wanted to," Derek replied thickly.

I gave him a confused look, but he was turned away from me, and I almost felt like he were deliberately avoiding my gaze. Again, I felt a surge of spontaneous anger for Derek and I blurted, "I'm moving out!"

"What?" Peter stood up to face me.

Derek was forced to turn around and look my way. As soon as our eyes met, I felt this overwhelming need to be close to him. At the same time, something was holding me back, like I was in a tug-of-war between two unseen and equally strong forces.

"I'm moving out! I hate it, here! I'm going to look for another place," I said quickly.

"Stiles, you can't just move out! This is a halfway house! You're basically on probation!" Peter argued with me.

I barely heard what Peter said because I was so focused on Derek. He looked like he wanted so badly to tell me something. The pushing and pulling I was feeling was threatening to break me, so I rushed for the back door and stated over my shoulder, "Then I'll pitch a tent in the backyard!"

I stormed my way outside to gather my supplies, but I only made it halfway into the yard before I unceremoniously stepped on a rake and the handle came up to smack me right in the face.

"Ow!" I yelled, falling flat on my ass.

"You okay?" I heard Derek ask as he reached around behind me to help me up.

Something about feeling him touching me made my insides want to explode. I refused to let Derek see how insanely I reacted every time I got near him, so I jerked away and practically shrieked, "I'm fine!"

I managed to step on the rake again, but this time, the handle stopped before it hit me in the face. I had to blink a few times to realize that time hadn't stopped, but Derek had grabbed the handle before it collided with me.

"Awesome reflexes," I mentioned.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Derek asked brashly.

He almost sounded like he thought I was deliberately trying to hurt myself. I scoffed and argued, "What are you talking about? I'm not clumsy!"

I tried to walk away from him and almost ran into one of the patio chairs. I quickly rebounded and headed for the shed, calling over my shoulder, "Tell your dad I'll be outside tonight!"

"Are you really doing this?" I heard Derek say from right behind me.

He startled me so bad, I almost shit my pants. I whirled around to face him and realized he was only a foot away. I chuckled awkwardly and replied, "I said I was, and I meant it."

Derek ground his teeth like he wanted so badly to argue with me, but he finally relented and asked, "Do you need some help? I'm pretty good at this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, you used to camp out with Peter, right?" I pointed out.

He gave me a curious look. I added quickly, "What? Am I wrong?"

"No, you just...never mind," Derek bypassed me to get into the shed.

:-:

Derek said he was good at this stuff. He was obviously being polite, because he was a damn master.

He grabbed a bunch of shit out of the garage that didn't even look like it went together. Some of it even looked like it wasn't part of a tent setup at all. Derek just kept working with everything we had, handing pieces off to me and instructing me on where to put them. By the time nightfall came, he had practically built me a bio-dome next to the shed.

I started bringing out my stuff while Derek played with some old Christmas lights to give me a customized view. Justin noticed I was up to something and followed me outside, asking nervously, "Are you staying out here, tonight?"

"I plan to stay out here every night, Justin," I told him.

"But I don't wanna be alone!" he argued.

I stopped and turned to face him. His eyes were watering and his lip was trembling like he was about to burst into tears. I sighed heavily and told him, "You have got to get over this, Justin! You're in high school! It's time you stayed in your own room, by yourself!"

Justin sucked in his tears and replied quietly, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I could tell he was still really upset, so I added, "It's not the end of the world. I'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Okay," he mumbled, making his way slowly back into the house.

"It was a good thing you did, talking to him like that," Derek said.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, still feeling guilty.

I turned around to face Derek and he asked me like he already knew the answer, "Are you feeling guilty because you had to tell him to sleep alone, or are you feeling guilty because _you_ don't want to sleep alone?"

"Maybe a little bit of both," I shrugged.

Derek frowned and again, I felt like he wanted so badly to say something to me. I walked past him to my tent and mentioned over my shoulder, "Maybe I should invite Justin to stay the night with me for fun. You can stay sometime too, if you want."

He didn't answer me so I turned around to face him, but Derek had disappeared.

"I meant like a sleepover," I mumbled to myself, getting the strong impression that Derek had misinterpreted my words.

Oddly, I wasn't disturbed by the idea of making it into more than a sleepover. It was becoming more and more clear to me that Derek Hale was quickly turning into someone I could sexually objectify in almost every way and without provocation. It wasn't like me to be so attracted to someone and yet so repelled by them at the same time. I was always the type who dared to show it when I liked someone, but Derek was continually one step ahead of me, to the point where I was doing ridiculous things like inviting him to sleep in a tent with me in the backyard just to get his attention.

He probably thought I was a complete dork. Yet, I felt like he would be coming back.


	27. Holy

4: "Holy fuck."

 _Derek was licking my naked body up and down. His tongue was like an ice cube, leaving my skin wet and tingling. I kept trying to grab him, but he moved so fast, it was hard to keep up with where he was going next. It felt amazingly good, to the point where I actually came. Derek ran his fingers through my cum and licked it up, groaning with pleasure like it was one of the best things he had ever tasted._

 _There was something odd about him. Something disturbing. He'd smile from time to time, and I swore his teeth were long and sharp. He was moving so fast, it made my vision blurry. He had a predatory look in his eyes, like he was debating whether he should fuck me or kill me, or both._

 _His tongue was like ice, but his skin looked like it was steaming with heat. He kept shifting in and out of my view, like he didn't want me to see him, yet he couldn't stay away. He made me feel things I had never felt before. He inspired and frightened me. He made me want more._

" _Derek," I whispered, exhausted from all he was doing to me._

 _He was caked in light sweat, but hardly seemed affected by everything. He wasn't even out of breath from tasting me for so long. He leaned in to kiss me, but stopped before he reached my lips, staring into my eyes like being this close to me caused him all levels of pain._

" _What's wrong?" I whispered, wondering why he had stopped._

" _I shouldn't be here," he said thickly._

 _He started to get up, but I begged him, "Don't leave me, Derek. Stay."_

 _I felt like my whole world would collapse if he left. He looked at me like he felt the same._

" _I love you, Stilinski," he said._

I opened my eyes. The dream with Derek was so intense and so real, it took me almost a full minute to realize where I was. I was lying on my stomach in a very awkward position, and my body was stiff as I tried to move to roll over.

My crotch was sticky and I knew my wet dream had become a reality. I sighed with frustration as I also realized my blankets were scattered around me and I was freezing from trying to sleep in a tent in the night with no heat source.

The whole tent idea was quickly turning out to be a very stupid one. At least Derek had left some of the Christmas lights on so I could see where I was. I rolled over on my back and closed my eyes for a second to get my bearings. When I opened them again, I felt the strong sense someone was at the opening of my tent and I turned my head to see for sure.

It was Derek...and he was naked.

My face lit up bright red as the memories of the dream came rushing back to me. Derek turned his head to one side and stared intensely at my cheeks, like the sudden rush of blood sparked his interest. I asked him quietly, "Hey, what's going on?"

He didn't respond right away, and I took a quick glance at his groin. I shouldn't have done that.

The man was recklessly well endowed. I say recklessly because it was a crime against nature and any woman he ever slept with would be devastated to learn that nothing short of a nuclear missile compared to him.

Derek asked me in a very concerned tone, "Are you alright? You're shaking."

I hadn't even noticed I was really that cold until he mentioned it. I shrugged and answered, "I'm okay, I just need to get covered up so I'll warm up again."

"Shit, I didn't even think about setting up a heating system," Derek cursed himself, rushing to get my blankets for me.

I gratefully took them and covered myself, but I knew it would take a few minutes to get warm. Derek offered quietly, "I could climb in with you just to warm you up. I mean, if you're okay with that."

"Um..." I started, glancing down at his groin again.

"I can go put on some clothes, but it's better with skin-to-skin contact, according to survivalist training," Derek pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I know, uh...sure," I stammered.

Derek slowly picked the blankets up and climbed in. I started to pull my shirt off, but I was still shaking, so Derek took the edges to help me. He managed to get my shirt off faster and more effortlessly than it took me to do on my best day.

He started to close in on me when I suddenly remembered my crotch was still stained with cum. I instinctively jerked away from him and he blinked with surprise. I felt humiliated as I explained, "Sorry, man, I just woke up from a wet dream. You don't have to get that close to me if it grosses you out."

"It's no problem," he answered casually, pulling me into him like nothing about me bothered him.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me almost affectionately. His skin was amazingly toasty and I blurted, "Man, you're hot!"

He chuckled and I quickly explained, "I mean, your skin is really warm! I guess if you're naked and your skin is hot, you must've come from a sauna or something, right?"

Derek shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

We were both quiet while I warmed up. Even as I stopped shivering and the feeling came back into my limbs, Derek still didn't let go. I mumbled after a long silence, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I think I'll stay," he said, his tone hard like he was trying to defy someone by making this choice.

I wanted to ask him if he liked me. It was pretty obvious, considering he was willing to climb naked into my bed and hold me like a loved one, but I wanted to hear him say it. The problem was that he seemed so divided whenever he was near me, like half of him wanted to stay and the other half had one foot out the door. I didn't want to scare him off, so I dropped it and replied simply, "Thank you for keeping me warm."

:-:

I woke up to my alarm. I turned it off and realized it was plugged into the circuit being used for the Christmas lights. I hadn't set the alarm up myself, so I assumed Derek must've. I would've thanked him for making sure I made it to school on time, but he was nowhere to be found.

Justin was quiet on the walk to school. I figured he was still mad at me for telling him he couldn't stay in my tent last night. He took off as soon as we made it in the door, and I casually walked to my locker, trying my best not to be completely obvious when I saw Derek.

Kate was hanging on his arm and telling him something like she was desperate for his attention. He seemed more concerned with whatever he was reading from a notebook in his free hand, and he didn't even look up when I passed. I glanced back at him for a second and almost collided with another student.

I took a step back and we looked one another over. He was an African American student with soft eyes. He shot me a kind smile even though I almost ran into him. Something about him sparked an interest in me.

"Hey, uh...sorry about that. I'm Mason Hewitt. I'm new here," he smiled awkwardly, then went on, "Look, no one will help me figure out where I need to go, and I am willing to pay you twenty bucks just to point me in the right direction."

My eyes widened with surprise as I asked, "Is it really that bad?"

Mason leaned into me and whispered, "Dude, I feel like I've stepped in something and people are looking at me like I totally don't belong. I'm not sure if it's about race or if this school doesn't have many newbies."

I laughed out loud, turning some heads in the process. I didn't dare look at Derek, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Well, I don't think it's a race thing. I mean, it's probably not you. This town has a past with some wild things happening when new people come to town is all," I explained.

"You from around here?" Mason asked curiously.

"Yeah, I mean, I've been here a long time," I explained.

Mason told me excitedly, "Man, if you tell me where to go, I'll pay you _fifty_ bucks!"

I laughed again and I got the distinct impression I was attracting unwanted attention. I pointed at my locker and said, "If you don't mind, I'll grab some stuff from my locker and I'll take you on to your class."

"Oh my God, thank you, man! Thank you!" Mason beamed.

"I'm Stiles, by the way," I reached out and he gave my hand a strong shake.

While I dug through my locker, Mason asked quickly, "Um, do you know where the gym is at? I was thinking about trying out for lacrosse."

"Yeah, I could hook you up with that. The coach is weird but a good guy, from what I've heard," I said.

"Are you into sports, man?" he asked hopefully.

I shook my head and replied, "Not really my thing. I think I'd be closer to a rebel than a jock around here."

"A rebel? Damn, that's cool," Mason stated, like rebels meant celebrity status to him.

He suddenly glanced over me and the color flushed from his face. I turned to see what Mason was looking at and I realized Derek was staring back at him with his eyes narrowed to slits. I swallowed hard and looked back at Mason, asking, "Everything alright?"

"That dude is looking at me like he wants to _eat_ me," Mason whispered to me.

I quickly explained, "That's just Derek Hale. He's a little intense sometimes, but he's a cool guy."

"Then why is he going to eat me?" Mason was still frozen in fear.

"Honestly, I don't know why he's looking at you like that. You didn't piss him off or anything, did you?" I joked.

Mason slowly shook his head and told me, "I never even saw him until just now."

I shrugged and mentioned passively, "I really dunno why he's looking at you like that, but he's seriously cool. His uncle owns the halfway house I live in."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew I had said the wrong thing. I looked at Mason and waited for the questions that always came when people realized I was in a halfway house. They usually involved descriptions of what I did and how close I came to living in a cell block. Questions always led to judgment, and that always led me to walk away.

But he didn't ask a question. Instead, he kept the conversation casual and said, "Well, I guess if you say he's cool, he's cool, but he still looks like he's going to eat me."

I shrugged and joked, "Maybe he will."

Mason's face stayed pale the whole way to his next class.

:-:

I spent the day helping Mason find his classes. Coincidentally, we had a lot of the same classes, so it was no problem for me to direct him. He even paid me the twenty bucks up-front.

The more we talked, the more I discovered that Mason and I had in common. He appeared to be almost my opposite, yet we shared a lot of the same ideas about things, and it was a breath of fresh air to talk to someone who wasn't from the area and whom I could relate to about how weird it is to live in a small town where the locals act like they know a huge secret and they're never gonna tell you.

His sports background was interesting to me. The guy knew all there was to know about lacrosse. I was amazed at his level of confidence; he walked around with a kind of charm that was hard to ignore, but he wasn't overly cocky like the other jocks.

Mason and I didn't delve into relationships, but from what I could gather, he was quietly gay. He mentioned more than a few times that his parents were the hardworking to upper crust types who wanted to maintain their status by marrying their son off to a woman who mattered, but Mason obviously didn't look keen on the idea. I also felt like he was flirting with me to feel me out, and although I flirted back a little, I kept myself restrained in case I was wrong about him.

We didn't have the same class where I was with Derek, Kate and Lydia, so I pointed Mason in the right direction and went on to where I was supposed to be. I sat down next to Lydia with a broad smile on my face and she quickly asked, "What are you beaming about?"

"I'm just having a good day," I answered.

She looked like she might cry and I asked her with concern, "What's up?"

"Nothing...I'm happy for you," she replied, putting all her focus into her textbook.

I glanced over at Derek, but he wasn't looking at me. Kate came in and took her seat behind me, saying loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Looks like you made a friend, Stiles!"

I turned around to face her and replied just as pointedly, "Yes, yes, I did!"

Kate's mouth dropped open like she didn't have a ready comeback.

I pointed my thumb at Kate and told Lydia, "Can you believe this chick? She thinks it's a bad thing I'm making friends!"

Lydia suddenly got up and rushed out of the room. I couldn't figure out what was going on with her. I gave Derek another quick glance, but he was still looking away.

I did notice that his fists were clenched.

:-:

The lunch bell rang and I was starving. I was headed back to my locker when Mason stopped me in the hallway and said, "Hey, I'm gonna go get something in town. You want to join me?"

I was so surprised, I didn't respond right away and Mason recanted, "I mean, you don't have to or anything. I just wanted to do something nice for you after you helped me out so much today and all."

"Yeah, sure, that would be cool," I smiled, walking out with him.

He took me to a small fast food joint out of the way. We were the only ones there and we sat next to the window so we could look out at the passing cars. The day was hot and the sun was really bright.

"So, what do you do? I mean, besides _rebel_ ," Mason joked with a wide smile.

I shrugged and answered, "There's not a whole lot to do around here. Even rebelling is easy. I just have to glare at people once in a while and keep to myself and let the rumors fly!"

Mason laughed and I replied more seriously, "I guess you might say I'm everywhere. I don't just have one thing that I do, because I do a little bit of everything."

"That's cool, I like that. You're like a super blend of personalities," Mason surmised.

I laughed a little too hard hard and I almost shot soda out of my nose. We were having such a good time, it startled me when Mason glanced out the window and the color flushed from his face again.

"What?" I asked, turning to see what he was upset about.

I saw Derek getting out of his Jeep. I looked back at Mason and he asked, "Look, I know it's none of my business, but do you guys have a thing going or something? 'Cause he's literally everywhere that you are."

I shook my head and tried to explain, "No, it's not like that, I...don't know how to describe it..."

Derek walked in and Mason and I waited for him to come over to us, but he ignored our table completely and went to the clerks, striking up conversation with them like he had known them forever and he had come specifically for a chat.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I thought he was coming here for you," Mason said quietly, shaking his head with embarrassment.

"I thought he might come over here, too," I added with a short smile.

"So what were you saying just before he walked in?" Mason asked, keeping his voice low.

I leaned into him and tried my best to explain, "There's just something about Derek that I can't quite place. I guess it's like a...familiarity, like when I'm around him, I feel comfortable, but he acts like he's all wound up and I just can't tell if he likes me or if he doesn't like me or what's up. It's like he thinks trouble is around and might start if he does anything with me. He even seems to talk and act like trouble is a real person."

"That sounds kind of...schizophrenic," Mason surmised.

I chuckled and he said with a sigh, "Well, we should be getting back so we're not late to class."

I nodded and we got up to leave. I watched Derek as we went out the door, but he never once looked our way. It made me feel awkward and I never quite shook the feeling.

:-:

Mason took me to his house after school. It was in a nice double decked white collar community with the white picket fence and the lawn that was perfect enough to be sacred ground. Mason's parents reminded me of the help you with your homework mom and the play catch in the yard dad of yester-year. He informed me that they looked like the typical happy family, but his parents grew up poor and worked hard for what they had.

"What's this?" I picked up Mason's comic book collection from a box next to his computer desk and sat on the side of his bed to read it.

His room wasn't decorated with much beyond all of his achievements, but he hadn't unpacked everything. He shrugged at the comics and said passively, "I read a lot of those. My parents check for porn mags under my bed, so anything graphic I get has to come in comic book form."

"Most parents don't know these are sometimes worse than porn," I mentioned.

"Yeah, mine have no clue. Comics when they were growing up were happy-go-lucky mysteries where the bad guy was despised and went straight to jail for his ghastly deeds," Mason joked.

I leafed through the comic book and fell on a page with a familiar creature. I was startled by its likeness to Derek in my dream and I asked Mason, "This is a werewolf, right?"

He glanced at it and replied, "Yeah, but it's kind of an alternate version. Like, instead of the guy getting bitten and becoming a werewolf, he was born into it a family of werewolves."

"But he still changes under the full moon?" I asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, but he can also kind of control his change. Like, he can change on nights besides the full moon because he was born a werewolf, I guess," Mason explained.

"Does he like being a werewolf?" I asked.

Mason turned the page and pointed at a dark haired woman as he explained, "He's in love with this human woman. He thinks he might kill her in wolf form, so he's afraid of connection."

The story sounded strangely familiar to me, but I had no clue why. I flipped a few more pages and asked, "Where are the werewolves?"

"The family lives in some nice place in New York," Mason said.

I flipped through the pages as I mentioned, "Seems like New York would be too busy for a wolf."

Mason sat down next to me and asked, "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

I was so surprised, I dropped the comic book. Mason thought he had made a mistake and recoiled, saying quickly, "I'm sorry, I just thought you were...shit, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that. I mean, I'm bisexual, but I...you caught me off-guard, that's all," I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm don't really know how to be smooth about these things. Seems like all the guys I meet just wanna do it and leave," Mason explained.

"Well, I'm not that kind of guy," I told him, and Mason leaned in to taste my lips.

:-:

Mason and I made out for a while. I was pleasantly surprised that he didn't try to dry hump me or whip out his erection. He was actually very laid back and cool about it all, and when I said I had to go, he didn't try to cuff me to his headboard.

It was nice, but there was something missing about the whole thing that I couldn't quite place. I figured I just wasn't used to having a casual relationship with someone and I pushed away any doubts from my mind.

As soon as I was back at the halfway house, I had convinced myself that everything was fine and I was beaming as I strolled into my tent. I almost pissed myself when I realized that Derek was sitting on my bed.

He was staring at the floor and he didn't acknowledge me at all. He looked so tense, I thought he was going to explode at any second.

"Uh...Derek?" I asked quietly.

His gaze slowly drifted up to meet mine. His features were so intense, I felt like his eyes had the power to crush me. He said like we were already doomed, "I can't be away from you."

"I don't know what's going on," I shook my head at him.

Again, I saw that look on his face like he wanted so badly to tell me something. He quickly looked away and I came over to put my hand on his shoulder and encourage him to get things off his chest.

He grabbed me and scoop slammed me onto the bed, pinning me down with violent strength. I shuddered from his ferocity and said weakly, "Derek, you're hurting me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he immediately let go.

He put his hands on my face, instead. His strength was still amazingly intense, but not enough to cause pain.

It was like he was coming undone right before my eyes. He stared at me like I meant everything to him, yet I had only known him a few months and we hardly spent any time together up until the last few days. I had no clue why he seemed so... _obsessed_ with me.

I didn't know what I was thinking as I reached down to open my jeans. Maybe I was just too curious. Maybe I was just too much of a horn-dog to stay in one relationship at a time. Maybe Derek's intensity made me think the whole thing was just too hot to pass up.

I pushed my jeans down just enough to expose myself, but I could still easily pull them back up if someone decided to come out back and interrupt us. Derek stayed completely still as I opened his jeans and pushed them down just enough to let him out. He was already fully erect.

I slowly rolled over and hugged my blankets, waiting for Derek to make the next move. He sat above me for so long, I became nervous, thinking he might be offended.

His middle finger slipped into my backside. It felt like it was lubed with something and he used it to tease my prostate. I groaned with pleasure and clutched my blankets to release the tension I hadn't realized I was carrying.

He seemed to know exactly where he needed to stroke inside to get me going. I had been fingered before, but this was strangely intense, to the point where my body actually started to feel exhausted.

I moaned and groaned and moaned again. He probably thought I was faking some of my responses because they were so frequent, but I was being totally honest. His finger worked like magic for me, and I had never experienced anything so intense in my life.

I expected Derek to stop at any moment and let himself in. He never did, maybe because he was worried about getting caught. He just kept all his focus on me, and I came so hard, it took me a good two minutes to be able to speak again.

"That felt so good," I turned back to face Derek.

He looked completely ashamed. I misunderstood and told him, "Hey, if you don't want me to tell anybody, I won't. I know how they can be about this."

Derek shook his head and replied mysteriously, "You wouldn't have wanted me to do this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Derek got up, zipped up his jeans, and walked out before I could stop him. I waited for a few minutes, thinking he might come back, but he didn't.

I was beginning to think Derek Hale may actually be a little schizophrenic.


End file.
